El Intruso II
by tutypineapple
Summary: Chicago es la tierra prometida para el nuevo Patriarca de los Andrew, el está dispuesto a tomar posesión de lo que le pertenece. El se enamorara de la hija del rival de su Padre. Sólo lectoras adultas Albert Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**

 **Advertencia: Este es un Albert fic.**

 **SAINT ANDREWS, ESCOCIA**

En la habitación del Baron Ralph de Abercromby de Abukir y Tullibody su esposa Carol estaba en trabajo de parto, llevaba seis horas con los dolores que a cada minuto se incrementaban.

Ralph no estaba tranquilo, caminaba de un lado a otro, escuchaba los gritos aterradores de su mujer, de pronto salió su mamá y le dijo: ¡Ralph ya nació, es una niña! ¿Cómo la quieres llamar?

Ralph sin pensarlo dos veces contestó:

-Se llamará Candice

-¿Estás seguro Ralph? Ya le dijiste a tu esposa ¿Quién es Candy?

-No mamá, pero tú tampoco le dirás, además Carol y yo hicimos un acuerdo, si era varón ella le pondría el nombre y a la niña yo se lo escogería.

-Eres un tramposo, bien sabes que ella elegiría Ralph, porque te ama.

-Yo también la amo, le he sido y le seré siempre fiel, después de Dios, mi familia es lo más importante para mí.

-Lo sé hijo.

Llegó un mensajero a la Mansión de Ralph.

-Barón Ralph, requieren su presencia en la oficina del Lord Provost.

-Acaba de nacer mi hija, no puedo ir.

-Parece que es de parte del príncipe regente.

-Hijo, es mejor que vayas.

Ralph entró a la habitación de su esposa.

-¿Cómo estás Carol?

-Ralph, es una niña

-Lo sé, me lo acaba de decir mi mamá, tengo decidido que se llamará Candice, saldré un momento, me mandaron a buscar de la oficina del Lord Provost.

-¡No vayas!

-Tengo que hacerlo, es de parte del príncipe Regente.

Ralph se acercó a su esposa y la besó, luego besó a su hija y salió de su casa.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del Lord Provost estaba un militar.

-Barón Ralph, he venido para ofrecerle el puesto que tenía su padre.

-Su Majestad, el príncipe Regente me dijo que se lo habían dado a otro y me mandó a que gobernara mi casa y es lo que he hecho.

-Entonces ¿no acepta el cargo?

-No lo acepto.

-Su misión iba a consistir en guiar algunos buques contra Estados Unidos, por el conflicto que surgió de la invasión de nuestras colonias canadienses, alguien lo recomendó para dicha misión ya que usted estuvo en Norteamérica.

-Nunca he estado al mando en ninguna batalla, mis misiones siempre fueron personales, mi padre si tuvo hombres a su cargo, yo no adquirí esa experiencia.

-Eso le diré al príncipe Regente.

-Gracias.

-Le sugiero que ponga a su esposa y a sus hijos a salvo.

-¿Qué me quiere decir con eso?

-Sólo es una sugerencia, bien puede tomarla o dejarla.

Años más tarde...

 **NEW HAVEN CONNECTICUT**

Los Hermanos Andrew tenían un cuarteto, los dirigía Constanza, era una hermosa joven de 18 años, su hermano Will tocaba el violín, Rosemary el piano y Ana Raquel tenía una hermosa voz que sólo era superada por su hermana mayor.

A Esteban Gibbs le gustaba admirar a Constanza, en el pasado había tenido un desacuerdo con ella por un chico afroamericano llamado Marcos, el cual seguía siendo esclavo de los Gibbs. Marcos miraba por la ventana de la Iglesia, era el cochero, tenía un amigo el cual servía a Henry Day.

-¿Verdad que es linda la niña Constanza?

-Sí, es bonita

-Te sonríe mucho

-También lo he notado, ¡pero la detesto!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es blanca, ¡detesto a todos los blancos que están encima de nosotros!, si yo quisiera se la podría quitar a Esteban Gibbs.

-¿El hijo de tu amo?

-Sí, él siempre ha tenido una fijación por ella, sería mi mejor venganza contra los blancos, que una de los suyos tenga un hijo negro.

-Hermano somos negros, nacimos en esclavitud, pero no debemos tener el alma negra, debemos ser buenos para que cuando Dios nos llame a su presencia tengamos ganado el cielo, imagínate sufrir aquí y todavía sufrir en la eternidad, cambia tus pensamientos y no hagas mal a nadie.

Los Andrew habían invitado a los Gibbs para almorzar con ellos, después que terminara el servicio Dominical.

Prepararon un gran banquete para recibir a sus invitados, Albert también había invitado a Henry con su esposa el cuál siempre aceptaba pero sabía que no podía llevar a su hijo por ser el hijo natural de Jeremy Day.

Estaban reunidos en la mesa, Esteban no dejaba de mirar a Constanza, Will era su amigo aunque había 9 años de diferencia entre ellos.

-Constanza ya estás en edad casadera, tienes muchos chicos atrás de ti, ¿A quién le darás el honor de cortejarte?

-Señor Josiah, estoy esperando que me acepten en la Universidad, aún creen que soy incapaz de estudiar administración por ser mujer, si supieran que manejo los almacenes de telas finas de la familia, pero me sugieren los maestros que me case. Mi papá ha dicho que donará para la construcción de una nueva Biblioteca, para que me admitan, pero aun así, no me quieren aceptar.

-Muchacha acepta tu destino, cásate y dale muchos nietos a tus padres.

Esteban miró con tristeza a Constanza la cual nunca volteaba a verlo.

Después del almuerzo Constanza se escabulló a las caballerizas de la mansión para encontrarse con Marcos.

-hola

-Constanza, mi amor

-Te traje un platillo.

Marcos pensó: _Me trae las sobras de su casa, las mismas que les dan a los perros._

-Si me ve comiendo el Señor Esteban o el Joven Ismael, me golpearan.

-Le he dicho a mi padre que compre tu libertad, pero el Señor Gibbs se niega a venderte.

Marcos pensó: _¿Venderme? Soy acaso un objeto para ellos, me vengaré de la familia Gibbs con esta mujer tonta y blanca._

Marcos se acercó a Constanza y dijo: ¿Quieres que te bese?

-Nadie antes me ha besado

-¿Quieres que sea el primero?

-Yo no sé si sea correcto.

Marcos besó a Constanza, él tenía una novia esclava que pronto sería su mujer ya que Josiah Gibbs hacía que se multiplicarán teniendo hijos para tener más hombres a su servicio.

Constanza se convencía que amaba a Marcos, con ese beso ella pensó que su amor sería eterno.

-¡Constanza!-gritó Will que iba junto con su amigo Esteban.

-Ella se acomodó el vestido y trató de salir por otro lado a fin de que no se dieran cuenta que había estado con Marcos.

-Will ¿me hablabas?

-Sí, Esteban te tiene buenas noticias.

Constanza hizo una mueca, Esteban tartamudeo un poco.

-Qui quiero comentarte, que me han nombrado Rector de la universidad, y he propuesto que te pongan un examen para que consideren tu entrada, serías la primera mujer en estudiar una carrera universitaria si logras pasar el examen, desgraciadamente yo no te lo aplicaré sino los catedráticos de acuerdo a la carrera que elijas.

-No tenías que molestarte en abogar por mí.

-Constanza, no seas malagradecida, ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así, te dejamos, me iré con mi amigo, espero reflexiones con respecto a tu actitud, si se lo cuento a mis padres, de seguro te llamaran la atención.

Dime amigo William, ¿tu hijo sigue de terco de irse a Chicago?

-Sí, él dice que somos como Abraham, Isaac y Jacob de la Biblia, que Chicago es la tierra prometida para los Andrew, y que si Abraham, es decir yo, no logré irme para allá, que el si lo logrará, que como el nuevo patriarca del Clan Andrew tomará posesión de esas tierras.

-Amigo William, tu hijo tiene carácter, espero que siga así, y no sea como Esteban, ustedes saben que está enamorado de Constanza, pero ella no se inclina por él, trata de hacer todo por agradarle, no descansó hasta ser el rector de la universidad, ahora permitirá que Constanza haga el examen de admisión, yo pensé que trabajaría para una de mis sucursales bancarias, pero él prefiere quedarse cerca de ella, está seguro que Constanza pasará el examen.

-Siento mucho que Esteban no sea correspondido, nosotros somos de la idea que nuestros hijos se casen enamorados, luego se sufre mucho, oraremos para que Esteban encuentre a su ayuda idónea, verás que se enamorará de una muchacha buena que Dios ya tiene preparada para él.

-Dios te oiga William.

-Lord Andrew lo busca una Señora

-¿Quién es?

-Dice que viene de Escocia que es una sierva del Barón Ralph de Abercromby.

Albert miró a Candy, Josiah Gibbs se puso de pie y dijo: Me retiro William, para que puedas atender a tu huésped.

-Hazla pasar Pablo.

Se presentó ante ellos una mujer mayor llevaba de la mano a una niña de 9 años.

-Señor William, Señora Candice, ella es la hija de mi Señor Ralph se llama Candy.

Albert miró de reojo a su esposa.

-Mi Señor Ralph está en problemas, cuando nació su niña llegaron a pedirle por parte del príncipe Regente que viniera a luchar contra Estados Unidos, pero él se negó, ahora el que era príncipe es el Rey, pero ha heredado la locura de su padre, pidió que sus siervos le leyeran sus crónicas y escribieron cuando mi Señor Ralph se negó a su petición, y mandó que si tenía descendencia que la llevaran ante él, él tuvo miedo del destino de la niña y es por eso que nos mandó con ustedes, para protegerla de la locura del Rey, ellos hicieron creer en Escocia que la nena está muerta.

Hemos traído dinero con nosotros, Por favor Señor Andrew haga esta obra de caridad, por el que alguna vez fue su amigo.

Candy miró a la niña, ¿Así que te llamas igual que yo?

-Sí, mi lady.

Albert contestó: Trataremos a la niña como si fuera una Andrew, hasta que su padre venga por ella.

En ese momento entraron los cuatro hijos de Albert.

-Hijos les presento a su nueva hermana

-Candice Andrew.

La niña miró a Rosemary y a Ana Raquel, ellas estaban contentas porque tendrían otra cabellera para practicar las trenzas y los peinados.

Constanza se acercó a Candy y dijo: Yo soy tu hermana mayor, Constanza Andrew.

-Nosotros somos Rosy y Anita Andrew.

Will miró a Candy y dijo: Esto me parece absurdo, aceptaras a la hija del que una vez…

-¡William! todo eso quedó en el pasado- dijo Albert reprendiéndolo.

Will miró molesto a la niña y dijo:

-Yo seré tu hermano mayor William Albert Andrew y como tu hermano mayor me deberás obediencia así como tus hermanas. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Candy la hija de Ralph pensó: Oh no este muchacho no puede ser mi hermano, ¡Es tan guapo! ¡No quiero que sea mi hermano!

 **Hola queridas lectoras, empecé a escribir este fic porque próximamente está por terminar mi obsesión por Albert no me pregunten cuantos capítulos porque ni yo misma sé.**

 **El final del Intruso no lo he subido porque nadie me lo ha pedido en el Fic que le corresponde, que se me hace que ya no quieren saber el final.**

 **Soy 100% Albert fan, por lo que de Antemano se sabe, que Candy se quedará con él.**

 **No mencionaré al otro galán del anime y manga original para no crear fricciones, respeto a las lectoras que tienen la inclinación por él.**

 **Advertencia: Este es un Fic alterno tanto de la época como del comportamiento de los personajes. Presento un Albert muy diferente al original, porque así lo requiere la historia.**

 **En este Fic habrán escenas de violencia y quizás de muerte, por lo que están advertidas desde ahorita, será lectura bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Recuerden actualizo un día a la semana los Fics.**


	2. Chapter 2

Llevaron las cosas de Candy a la habitación de las gemelas, Pablo y Jack pusieron una cama extra, Olivia pidió todo lo necesario para prepararle su ducha a Candy.

Rosy y Ana vieron que Olivia bañaba a Candy, ellas desde que tenían 6 años, empezaron a ducharse solas, pero cómo Candy era de la nobleza, tenía a su doncella personal que hacía todo por ella. La terminó de vestir para que bajarán a cenar, la pequeña Candy le pidió Olivia que le pusiera su mejor vestido, quería lucir hermosa para agradable a su "hermano mayor", pero ella no se esperaba que habría una sorpresa en casa de los Andrew.

Rosemary y Anita bajaron las escaleras deslizándose por los barandales de madera, Candy se llevó la mano a la boca asustada del comportamiento de sus hermanas, al momento que ella iba a bajar las escaleras Pablo le abrió la puerta a William quien había llegado con su novia Maritza Douglas, era la muchacha más bonita de New Haven después de Constanza.

-Anita, Rosy vengan a saludar a Maritza- les pidió William

Ellas hicieron una mueca, sentían que no le caían bien a la novia de su hermano, en efecto a Maritza no le gustaban los niños, si trataba a las hermanas de William, era sólo para quedar bien con él.

-Dijeron al mismo tiempo, bienvenida a casa Maritza

Maritza puso una sonrisa fingida, William vio que la pequeña Candy estaba bajando las escaleras con cierta elegancia, le llamó la atención el porte que tenía, sonrió al verla tan altiva.

-Maritza te presentó a mi hermanita, la menor de todas, Candice Andrew.

-William, yo sé que nada más tienes tres hermanas, ¿ésta de dónde salió?

-Luego te explico, Candice te presento a mi novia Maritza

Candy se llevó la mano al pecho, le había causado una gran impresión enterarse de la novia de William, la pequeña Candy hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo: Mucho gusto en conocerla mi Lady

-¿De que circo sacaron a esta niña William?, es todo un espectáculo con sus modismos.

William tomó del mentón a Candy y dijo: Está simpática la mocosita ¿verdad?

Candy pensó: _Para él soy mocosita_

Albert y Candy vieron a la novia de su hija: Maritza que gusto que nos acompañes a cenar, pasemos a la mesa-invitó Albert.

La pequeña Candy trató de quedar frente a William, al llevarles la sopa , todos vieron el ritual que hizo Candy con la servilleta y luego la manera de agarrar la cuchara y la forma de llevarse un sorbo de sopa a la boca.

Albert dijo: Rosy, Anita, fíjense en Candy, así deberían de tomar la sopa.

Rosy contestó: Candice todavía ha probado el primer sorbo y yo ya estoy por la mitad, si lo hago como ella se me va a enfriar la sopa.

Todos rieron, Candy miró a William pensando: P _arece un Ángel cuando sonríe, que lindos ojos tiene, azules como el cielo, esa mujer no se lo merece._

Después de cenar, Candy llevó a las niñas a la habitación para que se durmieran.

-Olivia yo me encargaré de las niñas, ya puedes irte a descansar.

Olivia puso una cara de preocupación, pero tuvo que aceptar lo que decía la señora de la Casa.

-Niñas pónganse sus ropas de dormir-ordenó Candy

Anita y Rosy buscaron sus batas, la pequeña Candy esperaba que la ayudaran.

¿Qué esperas Candice?

Anita contestó: Espera que su sirvienta le busque la bata y le cambie la ropa, ella no se baña ni se viste sola.

Candy sonrió y dijo: Pequeña Candy hoy te ayudaré a cambiarte, pero desde mañana empezaras a ser independiente, no sabemos cuánto tiempo pasarás con nosotros y debes adaptarte a las costumbres de esta casa. ¿Estamos?

-Si mi Lady

Candy ayudó a la pequeña, luego las tres se hincaron para decir sus oraciones, Candy vio que la pequeña Candice no se había hincado y la invitó: Candy ven a orar con nosotros. ¿ A quién le toca orar primero?

-A Rosy- contestó Anita

Rosy oro: Padre Nuestro, te agradezco por regalarnos otra hermanita, así completamos nuestra pandilla , ahora Anita y yo seremos invencibles en la escuela, en el Nombre de Cristo Amén.

Candy no pudo evitar reírse de la oración de su hija- Es tu turno Anita.

-Papito Dios, antes de todo te pido perdón por pensar que Candy es presumida y también porque me sigue cayendo mal Maritza, quítasela a Will del camino, te pido por Constanza que ya no le siga sonriendo a Marcos, y también te agradezco por nuestra nueva hermanita, cuida a Papito, a mamita, a George ,a Will y a todos los empleados de papá, te lo agradezco en Nombre de Cristo Amén.

-Candy ahora tu haz una pequeña oración.

-No sé cómo hacerlo

-Es sólo platicar con Dios, dile cualquier cosa que te preocupe y si tienes algún motivo de gratitud, díselo también.

-Papito Dios, cuida de mi papi Ralph y mi mamá Carol los extraño mucho, gracias por darme cuatro hermanos en un santiamén, te pido que cuides de Olivia, de Lady Candy y Lord William, y te pido también igual que Anita, que quites del camino a Maritza de Will. Amén

-¡Amén! –dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo

Las tres niñas se acomodaron en su cama, Candy se despidió de cada una de ellas con un beso en la frente, les apagó la lámpara y salió de la habitación.

Candy se fue a su recamara pensando en lo que había dicho Anita de que Constanza le sonreía mucho a Marcos, ella también lo notaba.

Albert, esperaba ansioso la llegada de Candy.

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo

-No amor, hoy toca.

-Albert, no puedo creer lo insaciable que eres.

-Te amo demasiado Candy, nunca dejaré de desearte.

Albert la jaló hacia él y la desnudó con una agilidad asombrosa, se puso encima de ella besándola apasionadamente, entre caricias y besos le dijo: No me explico cómo esa nena se parece a ti, parece tu hija, me pregunto si Ralph cuando le hacía el amor a su esposa, pensaba que te lo hacía a ti y por eso esa niña salió como tú.

-Albert ¡qué cosas se te ocurren! ¿me estás celando sólo por los pensamientos que pudo haber tenido Ralph? ¡No puedo creerlo! la pequeña Candice se parece a la familia de Ralph, así son ellos físicamente.

Candy se volteó molesta.

-Perdóname, no debo de decirte mis pensamientos porque luego te ofendes.

El siguió besándola hasta que le despertó el deseo de estar con él, mientras ellos se amaban, a unos cuantos metros de su habitación Constanza pensaba en Marcos.

En la habitación de las niñas se escuchaban vocecitas, Anita y Rosy se pasaron a la cama de Candy.

-Dinos la verdad ¿ te agradó Maritza la novia de William?

-No me agradó.

-A nosotros tampoco nos agrada

Candy dijo: ¿Pero qué le ve? No tiene porte, ni elegancia.

-Uy ya vas a empezar con tu lenguaje aristocrático-dijo Anita

-Lo que le ve, son lo que todos los chicos ven en las mujeres-dijo Rosy

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron Anita y Candy

-Pechos grandes, vi que Ismael el hermano de Esteban Gibbs le mostraba a William unos dibujos de mujeres con pechos grandes y a William casi se le caía la baba.

Candy pensó: ¿Así que pechos grandes?

Al día siguiente las niñas se alistaron para ir a la Escuela, William las pasaría a dejar y luego se iría a la Universidad, Constanza se iría con ellos para presentar el examen de admisión que le había comentado Esteban.

Cuando llegaron a la Escuela de las niñas, William las ayudó a bajar una por una del carruaje, Candy le sonrió mientras la ayudaba a bajar, él también le sonrió y la llevó de la mano para hablar con la maestra a fin que la admitiera como estudiante luego se fue con Constanza a la universidad.

Llegaron a la Universidad, Esteban esperaba ansioso a Constanza para indicarle el camino. Los hermanos Andrew caminaron hacia él. William dijo: Me voy a mis clases, ahí te encargo a mi hermana.

William le guiño el ojo a Esteban, este le sonrió.

-Déjame que te indique el camino

-Te sigo Gibbs- le contestó Constanza

-Me preguntaba, si después que termines el examen te gustaría ir a mi casa a comer algunos postres que preparó mi mamá.

-Saliendo de aquí me iré a almacén de telas.

-Entonces podría acompañarte camino al almacén.

-No, mejor que me lleve tu cochero, tú debes quedarte en tu puesto.

Esteban se entristeció al no permitirle estar a su lado, se quedó hasta que el último catedrático la examinó.

Le dijeron a Constanza que le mandarían la respuesta por escrito, Esteban la acompañó al carruaje, Marcos estaba mascando tabaco.

-Marcos, deja de mascar esa porquería ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que eso es veneno?

-Usted disculpe Señor.

-Llevarás a la señorita Constanza a donde ella te indique.

-Como usted ordene Señor.

Esteban ayudó a subir a Constanza al carruaje, ella se puso cerca de Marcos.

Marcos guió el carruaje y en el camino le preguntó: ¿Dónde desea ir la señorita?

-Al almacén de telas de la calle principal.

-¿No le gustaría ir a su antigua casa a buscar algunas flores del jardín?

Constanza entendió que era para que pasaran un tiempo a solas.

-Está bien, Podemos ir para allá.

Al llegar a la casa, se bajaron del carruaje, Constanza tenía la llave del portón, ellos fueron a la parte trasera.

-Puedo besarla nuevamente

-si- contestó ella sonrojada.

Marcos besó a Constanza apasionadamente, le empezó a pasar la mano por su pierna.

-Para, por favor. Sabes me permitieron presentar el examen para entrar a la universidad.

-Lo sé, el Señor Esteban no habla de otra cosa, de seguro intervendrá para que lo pase, ya su entrada la tiene asegurada. Sería tan dichoso que a los de raza negra nos dieran acceso a la educación, no que nos prohíben que aprendamos a leer para que sigamos siendo ignorantes y no sepamos hacer otra cosa, solo servirles a ustedes.

-Algún día cambiaran las cosas, debes de tener fe.

-¿Fe? Para los negros no hay esperanza de una vida mejor.

-No seas pesimista.

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos de vernos- dijo Marcos

-¡No por favor!

-Lo nuestro no tiene futuro, no podríamos casarnos, me están obligando a casarme con una esclava como yo.

-Hablaré con Esteban para que no te obliguen hacer algo que no quieres.

-Si le comentas algo, me azotaran. Si deseas que sigamos juntos tendrá que seguir siendo así, a escondidas de todos.

Constanza abrazó a Marcos y este la incitaba con caricias atrevidas, luego de estar unos minutos así, la llevó al almacén.

En el receso las niñas se pusieron a jugar.

Anita vio al hijo de Jeremy Day y dijo: Ahorita vengo.

Anita lo siguió.

-¿Quién es ese chico?-preguntó Candy

-Es el novio de Anita pero no le digas nada porque mi papá la mataría.

-¿Novio? ¿Tan pequeña? ¿A nuestra edad podemos tener novio?

-Nosotros somos mayores que tú, así que todavía no puedes tener novio.

-¿Tú también tienes novio Rosy?

-No, pero me gusta Ismael

-Pero es un muchacho mayor ¿No?

-Sí, ¿Y que tiene? las niñas también tenemos nuestro corazoncito, algún día haré que se enamore de mí.

En la tarde regresaron todos los Andrew de sus escuelas y trabajos, Olivia quería servir a la pequeña Candy, pero Candy le dijo que tenía que dejar que se independizara.

Esteban llegó a su casa, Marcos fue a visitar a su novia esclava.

-Hola Lucy

-Marcos, dice el patrón que este Domingo nos podremos casar.

-¡Por fin! Es lo que he estado deseando, ya deseo tenerte.

 **Hola Chicas quiero aclararles que los protagonistas de esta nueva historia son Albert y Candy Padres y William y Candy hija de Ralph y Carol.**

 **Garantizo que Albert y Candy como padres no morirán en esta historia por si temen que pase esto.**

 **Tampoco morirá Ralph, ni Constanza, mucho menos Will.**

 **Constanza no es la protagonista.**

 **La próxima semana, a más tardar el martes primero Dios subiré el final del intruso.**

 **o digan que Fic les gustaría que actualizara primero la próxima semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las 10 de la noche en la mansión Andrew ya todos estaban en su cama excepto Will quién estudiaba su materia de latín porque le había tocado un profesor muy estricto, esa noche empezó a llover, la pequeña Candy estaba despierta recordando a sus padres, habían relámpagos y se llenó de temor, no quiso despertar a Rosy o Anita por lo que fue corriendo a la habitación de Will, entró sin tocar la puerta.

-¿Qué haces despierta pequeña? Deberías estar durmiendo en tu cama.

-Me dan miedo los relámpagos, permíteme quedarme contigo esta noche.

-No puedes quedarte conmigo

-¿Por qué? Eres mi hermano mayor.

-Si nena, pero estoy estudiando y tardaré en dormirme.

-Mejor así, puedes cuidarme mientras duermo en tu cama.

-Está bien, como quieras.

-Will ¿te piensas casar con Maritza?

-Creo que sí, es una chica muy bonita

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella?

Will pensó: _Dirás que es lo que no me gusta de ella, su cuerpo es perfecto._

-Sus sentimientos-mintió Will tanto que ni el mismo se lo creía.

-¿Cuáles sentimientos?

-Oh niña déjame estudiar, luego hablaremos sobre eso.

-Sabes Will, extraño mucho a papito Ralph y a mamita Carol, temo no volverlos a ver en mi vida-dijo Candy con la voz quebrada y casi a punto de llorar.

Will pensó: Pobre niña, venir de un país lejano y quedarse en la casa de unos perfectos desconocidos, me acuerdo cuando mi mamá se fue de casa con Constanza sufrí mucho su ausencia y eso que tenía a mi papá conmigo, ya me imagino como se siente ésta pequeña estando lejos de sus padres.

William apagó las velas, se acostó a lado de Candy y la abrazó diciendo: No te sientas triste pequeña, mis padres son buenas personas y cuidaran de ti, además tienes a Constanza, a Anita y Rosy.

-¿Y también puedo tenerte a ti?-preguntó Candy

Si también puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias Will

Candy cerró sus ojitos sintiéndose protegida y pensando: ¡ _Will es tan fuerte!, me da tristeza que está enamorado de esa plebeya._

Después de dos horas Will se despertó y decidió llevar a Candy a la recamara con sus hermanitas.

Al día siguiente que Candy se despertó, abrazó su almohada y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama ella pensó: _Will me hizo trampa._

Llegó el día en que Josiah Gibbs le dió a Marcos a Lucy por mujer, habían hecho una pequeña fiesta entre los esclavos para celebrar, los amos estaban en la mesa de honor.

Esteban miraba triste el baile de los esclavos.

-¿Qué te pasa Esteban?

-Sólo pienso que hasta Marcos ya se casó y yo todavía sigo soltero

-Vamos hijo, hay varias muchachas solteras en New Haven sólo tienes que escoger a una que te agrade y yo hablaré con sus padres.

-Ya la escogí pero ella no me ama.

-Quiero verte feliz, me gustaría que los Andrew tuvieran otras ideas respecto al matrimonio, así ya se hubiese arreglado lo tuyo con Constanza, pero sus principios son muy firmes y nada puedo hacer.

-Lo sé Padre, espero que Constanza algún día incline su corazón a mí.

A Marcos y a Lucy les permitieron estar solos en un cobertizo para pasar su noche de bodas, el sintió que amaba a su esposa, por unos momentos mientras hacían en el acto sexual pensó en Constanza, pero su corazón se endureció y no daría marcha atrás, llevaría a cabo su macabro plan.

Albert y Will se pusieron a practicar con espadas de madera, él le enseñaba las técnicas que se usaban.

-¡Papá! esto no me servirá de nada-dijo Will molesto

-Tienes que aprender defensa personal, ya te enseñé a disparar ahora tienes que aprender a usar la espada y el cuchillo.

La pequeña Candy salió al patio se sentó con un parasol (sombrilla) para ver la práctica de Albert y de Will, estaba con un vestido estampado con flores de colores claros y tenía sus guantes de encaje puestos.

Cuando Will le asestó un golpe a Albert se escucharon unos aplausos, ellos voltearon curiosos y vieron a la niña diciendo: ¡Bravo Will! Así se hace ¡Bravo! ¡Mi héroe!

Albert sonrió y dijo: ¡Parece que tienes una admiradora!

-Esa mocosa es rara

Will la miró sonriente y siguió practicando con su Padre.

Al día siguiente llegó una nota para Constanza.

-¡Es de la Universidad mamá! ¡Por favor léemela tú! ¡Me da miedo leerla!

-Hija, tu sabes que cualquiera que sea la respuesta en esta nota, es voluntad de Dios y nos tenemos que acatar a sus designios, ya ambas estuvimos orando para que El obrara, esta es su respuesta, ya sea negativa o afirmativa debes estar contenta, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si mamá, acataré los designios de Dios.

Candy leyó la nota que decía:

 _Señorita Constanza Andrew, por medio de la presente le comunicamos que usted ha sido aprobada para ser alumna de la Universidad de Yale, requerimos su presencia lo más pronto posible para darle su matrícula como estudiante._

 _Atentamente_

 _Esteban Gibbs_

 _Rector_

 _-¡_ Fui aprobada!

-¡Felicidades hija!

Hoy haremos una cena especial para celebrar tu ingreso a la Universidad, tendrás que apurarte para nivelarte con los demás alumnos.

-¡Si mamá!

-Le mandaré una invitación a Esteban para que nos acompañe a cenar

-¿Por qué harías tal cosa?

-Porque el intervino

-No quiero que lo invites mamá, mejor no hagas ninguna cena.

-Está bien no lo invitaremos, pero le llevaras un pedazo de Pan de Zanahoria.

-Como digas mamá.

Esa noche estaban en el comedor.

Albert dijo: Invitamos a la pequeña Candy que dé gracias a Dios porque Constanza entró a la Universidad y por los alimentos de esta noche.

Oremos dijo Candy:

Oh Señor te agradecemos en esta noche porque tu oído se inclinó a la voz de Constanza concediéndole la petición de su corazón de ser una estudiante Universitaria, te agradecemos también por estos suculentos alimentos que has traído a nuestra mesa, dáselo a los jornaleros de Lord Andrew y bendice las manos que los prepararon principalmente las de Lady Candy y a Olivia todo esto te lo pido en el Nombre de Cristo Jesús Amén.

Todos dijeron: Amén

Anita y Rosy abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, todos miraron a la pequeña Candy sonrientes.

Candy dijo: ¿Será que Dios no se enoje?

-¿Por qué Candy? –Preguntó Albert curioso

-Porque Olivia me iba diciendo como orar.

Todos dijeron al unísono: ¡Ah!

Rosy dijo: Ya decía yo

Al día siguiente Constanza fue a la Universidad era su primer día de clases. Era la única mujer entre 15 jóvenes que serían sus compañeros de estudios.

Will estudiaba ingeniería, porque ya sabía todo sobre administración porque desde los 14 años acompañaba a su padre al Banco.

Constanza fue a la oficina de Esteban.

-Señor rector lo busca la alumna nueva-le dijo su secretario

-Por favor hazla pasar en seguida

-Buenos días Esteban

-Constanza me has alegrado con tu visita.

-Vine agradecerte por apoyarme para entrar a la Universidad.

-Lo hice con mucho gusto.

-Te traje un pedazo de pan de zanahoria en agradecimiento.

-¿Podemos comerlo juntos? Le diré a mi secretario que traiga té.

Constanza disimuló una mueca y se vio obligada a acompañar a Esteban.

¿Cómo estuvo el sermón del Domingo?-preguntó Esteban.

-Tienes razón, ustedes no fueron ¿Me podrías decir él motivo?

-Tuvimos una pequeña fiesta con los trabajadores.

-¿Celebraban algo en especial?

-Sí, el casamiento de Marcos con una muchacha llamada Lucia, le decimos de cariño Lucy.

Constanza dejó de comer el pan.

-Marcos ¿Tu cochero?

-Sí el mismo, ese día me puse melancólico porque él se estaba casando y yo todavía no he podido…

-Tengo que irme

Constanza se puso de pie y salió apresuradamente de la oficina de Esteban con los ojos llorosos hacia donde estaba Marcos.

-¿Es cierto que te casaste?

Marcos se puso serio

-Si es cierto, el amo Josiah me obligó para que lucy se embarace y tenga más esclavos, perdóname no pude evitarlo.

-Quiere decir que todo se terminó entre nosotros.

-No, podríamos seguir si tú lo deseas.

-Ya estás casado

-Sólo me la dieron por mujer, vamos a tu antigua casa para que lo hablemos más detenidamente.

-Pero todavía me faltan 3 horas de clases.

-Vamos, ahora el amo Esteban está ocupado, puedo escaparme por unos momentos porque no me necesita.

Constanza se subió al carruaje con Marcos y fueron a la casita de los Andrew, Henry Day logró verlos cuando Constanza cerraba el portón, pero llevaba prisa y no se detuvo para investigar porque habían ido para allá.

Fueron al cobertizo.

-Ya no podremos vernos-dijo Constanza con tristeza

Marcos se acercó a ella y le dijo: Yo te amo, ella no significa nada para mí, es a ti a quien amo, créeme me obligaron.

-De todas maneras, ya no podremos vernos, no sería correcto.

-Tú me amas lo sé, ¿Estas segura que ya no querrás verme?

Constanza bajó la cabeza, Marcos la agarró por el mentón y la besó, luego la acarició y ella trató de separarse pero el forcejeó con ella, le tapó la boca y la penetró.

Después de media hora, él se puso de pie y dijo: si se lo comentas a alguien me condenaran a muerte, mi vida está en tus manos, si quieres que me cuelguen en la horca cuéntaselo a tus padres, que de hoy no paso.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcos se fue dejándola tirada en la paja, Constanza sentía dolor su vestido estaba manchado de sangre, la había golpeado pues forcejeó hasta que se había quedado sin fuerzas.

Todos los Andrew llegaron a su hogar, acostumbraban a almorzar juntos para seguir con sus turnos en los negocios familiares.

-¿Y Constanza? ¿Por qué no se vino contigo Will?-preguntó Candy

-No sé, la estuve buscando por toda la universidad y no la encontré, luego fui por las niñas a la escuela.

-No ha venido

-Saldré con Pablo y Jack a buscarla de nuevo en la universidad.

Will y los muchachos estaban saliendo cuando se toparon con Albert.

-¿Dónde van? ya es hora que almorcemos

-Constanza no ha llegado de la universidad, iré por ella-contestó Will

Albert vio a Will y a los muchachos preocupados, y dijo: Los acompañaré

Al llegar a la universidad le preguntaron a Esteban que ya iba de salida.

-¿Has visto a Constanza?-preguntó Will

-íbamos a tomar juntos el té, pero ella salió inesperadamente de mi oficina, precisamente ahorita me dirigía a tu casa para llevarle sus cosas, creí que se había sentido mal. ¡Marcos! ¿No viste salir a la Señorita Constanza?

-Sí, la vi corriendo hacia la salida.

-Qué raro está todo, Jack ve a la casa para preguntar si ya llegó, Pablo ve a la fábrica y dile a George que mande a diez hombres para que la busquen por toda la ciudad. Will ve a casa de tu tío Stear, quizás se fue a comer con ellos, yo iré a nuestra antigua casa-ordenó Albert.

Todos se fueron por diferentes caminos, Albert se dirigió hacia la antigua casa.

Al llegar vio que el portón estaba abierto, entró a la casa y no vio a nadie, al ir a la puerta trasera vio que el cobertizo tenía la puerta abierta y se dirigió hacia allá se estaba acercando y en ese momento vio a Constanza llorando con el vestido manchado de sangre.

-¡Constanza! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Papá!

Ella lo abrazó y en ese momento perdió el conocimiento. Albert la llevó a su casa en cuanto entró con ella en brazos, Candy y Olivia se asustaron al ver en las condiciones que había quedado.

-Llamaré al doctor

-¡No lo llame Señor Andrew!- dijo Olivia

-¡Está golpeada! ¿Cómo no he de llamarlo?

-Su hija al parecer fue ultrajada, si el doctor viene se enteraran todos en la ciudad.

-¡No ella no pudo ser ultrajada! ¡Mi Constanza no!- dijo Albert furioso

-Podemos revisarla entre su mamá y yo, o podemos esperar a que despierte y preguntarle.

Candy dijo: Albert llévate a las niñas a casa de Stear, no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaste porque estaban jugando en su habitación, entre Olivia y yo atenderemos a Constanza

Albert miró a Candy enardecido y dijo: Si te confiesa lo que le pasó no vayas a ocultármelo esto no quedará impune.

Candy asintió.

Entre Olivia y Candy se dispusieron a limpiar á Constanza, vieron manchada su ropa interior de sangre y en medio de las piernas, Candy no pudo resistir y se puso a llorar inconsolable.

-Señora debe ser fuerte, ella despertará y usted debe de fortalecerla.

Will llegó con Pablo y Jack y no vio a nadie en el piso de abajo y fue directamente a la habitación de Constanza, escuchó que Candy estaba llorando, se asustó al ver a Constanza con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pasó mamá?

-Tu hermana fue violada-dijo Candy con dificultad

Pablo y Jack escucharon el grito de Will: ¡No puede ser!

Ellos subieron las escaleras corriendo, pues pensaron que estaban atacando a la familia

-¡No pudieron violarla! ¡A ella no!

Pablo y Jack se detuvieron al escucharlo se miraron entre ellos y bajaron las escaleras

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿A quién iremos a matar? ¿Quién hizo esta canallada?

Pablo dijo: Lo atraparé y lo quemaré a fuego lento

Jack dijo: No, yo lo cortaré en pedacitos

Will bajó con furia en sus ojos, notó que los muchachos ya se habían dado cuenta.

-Irán por los hombres de la fábrica para decirles que ya apareció, no le digan a nadie lo que escucharon, luego vendrán para que cuándo Constanza nos diga quien fue, vayamos a matarlo.

-¡Así lo haremos niño Will!

Ellos fueron avisarles a los demás que ya había aparecido, George se quedó preocupado y fue a la mansión Andrew.

En el salón esperaban Jack, Pablo, Will y George el momento en que Constanza dijera quien había sido, Albert estaba en la habitación de Constanza al pendiente de que ella abriera los ojos.

Constanza despertó en la noche, a Olivia la habían mandado a que atendiera a las niñas en casa de los Cornwell.

-¡Mamá!-dijo Constanza, en ese momento se puso a llorar- Candy se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-¿Quién fue Constanza? Dinos su nombre- preguntó Albert esperando la respuesta con ansías y sed de venganza.

Constanza en ese momento pensó _: Si le digo a mi papá quién fue, lo matará como hizo con papá Jeremy , ¡Se manchará las manos de sangre nuevamente! ¡No quiero que tenga una muerte más en su conciencia. Además amo a Marcos, se le nubló él juicio, no era él, ¡No quiero que muera por mi culpa! ¡Yo no debí ir a solas con él a ese lugar! Yo tuve la culpa de todo._

-Déjenme sola por favor

-Te dejaremos sola pero primero me dirás quien fue.

Constanza se puso a llorar: ¡Que se vaya mi papá! ¡Déjenme sola!

-Albert déjame a solas con ella- le pidió Candy

Albert agarró de la muñeca a Candy y la sacó de la habitación: En cuanto te diga quién es, me lo declaras.

-Sí, yo te diré

Albert bajó, Candy fue a lado de Constanza nuevamente, en cuanto apareció en el salón

-¿Quién fue papá?

-No lo quiso decir en mi presencia, le dije a tu mamá que me lo declaré en cuanto ella se lo confiese.

-¿Por qué lo protege?

-No sé.

-Constanza tienes que decirme quien fue para que reciba su castigo.

-¡No puedo decírtelo!

-Acaso tú…

-¡No mamá! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo haría algo así?

-¿Entonces?

-Si bien no fue con mi consentimiento, pero yo tuve la culpa porque fui con él a ese lugar.

-Al único que he visto que le sonríes es a Marcos, tú no tuviste la culpa

-No fue el, Por favor mamá, no me hagas hablar.

-Constanza tu papá me exige que yo se lo diga, ¿Quieres meterme en un problema con él?

-Bótenme de la casa, mándenme lejos, pero no les declararé quien fue.

Candy tardó media hora discutiendo con Constanza, ella se rindió y bajó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Albert

-No fue consentido, se resistió, pero ella había ido voluntariamente a ese lugar con él y se siente culpable por eso, quieren que la enviemos lejos, o que la echemos de la casa, pero ella no dirá quien fue.

Will los miró furiosos y dijo: ¡tienen que obligarla!, ¡Lo tiene que decir!

-Vamos a dejarla descansar esta noche, está muy golpeada, quizás por eso no razona muy bien-sugirió Albert.

-¡No podré dormir hasta que no lo diga!

-Tendrás que hacerlo,

-Quizás si le prometemos que lo dejaremos en manos de la justicia y una vez que nos lo diga lo matamos-sugirió Will

-Si le decimos eso tendremos que cumplirlo- dijo con firmeza Albert.

-Entonces prométanselo ustedes, porque yo no podría prometer algo así.

Jack y Pablo estaban enfurecidos, no podían creer que ese malnacido según ellos, se quedara sin recibir su castigo.

Marcos esperó para ver si llegaban por él, esa noche amó a Lucy como si fuera la última de su vida.

Al día siguiente Will fue a la habitación de Constanza, la encontró llorando, se había enronquecido y los ojos los tenía hinchados.

-Constanza tú y yo hemos sido confidentes desde siempre, me tienes que declarar Quién se atrevió hacerte esto, ¡dímelo!

-¡no puedo decírselo a nadie!

-Si no me lo dices por las buenas, te lo tendré que sacar a la fuerza

Will se fue sobre ella y la agarró de las muñecas haciéndola que se sentara en la cama para luego hacer que se pusiera de pie: ¡dímelo! ¿Por qué lo proteges?

Cuando entró Albert a la habitación de Constanza, encontró que Will la tenía agarrada por el cuello de la bata exigiéndole que hablara.

-¡Suéltala Will! La estás lastimando, ella es la víctima, la estás tratando como si fuera el criminal que la ultrajó.

Will no lo escuchó y seguía sacudiendo con fuerzas a Constanza, Albert tuvo que intervenir y quitárselo de encima.

-¡No vuelvas a entrar a la habitación de tu hermana! ¡Salte!-ordenó Albert

Will bajó enfurecido, Jack y Pablo tenían listos sus puñales y pistolas.

-¡No lo dirá!- alcanzó a decir con frustración Will.

Los días pasaron, Constanza no asistía a la universidad, ni iba a la Iglesia, no dejaban a entrar a las niñas a su habitación, tampoco a Will.

Henry Day notó la ausencia de Constanza y veía amargura en las caras de los Andrew. Decían que estaba enferma, la gente curiosa le preguntaba al médico sobre la enfermedad de Constanza Andrew, pero él contestaba que no la estaba asistiendo.

Marcos se reía al ver a los Andrew con sus caras largas en el servicio Dominical.

Esteban se empezó a preocupar por ella, y le preguntó a Will.

-¿Qué enfermedad tiene? Puedo tomarle los apuntes y llevárselos a tu casa

-Constanza ya no vendrá a la Universidad

-¿Por qué? Ese era su sueño, ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Esteban, tú y yo hemos sido amigos desde que yo llegaba al banco para ayudar a mi papá.

-Así es, tú sabes que amo a Constanza.

-Ella ya no podrá casarse con nadie

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por favor prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, es más júramelo

-Me asustas Will, te lo prometo ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-A Constanza la violaron.

 **Hola chicas espero estén pasando un lindo Domingo, empecé un nuevo Fic llamado Pecados ocultos y traición, pero será del estilo de Dame la oportunidad de amarte, no apta para cardiacas. No tiene nada rosa**

 **Como bien saben son Albert Fan y no voy a cambiarle de protagonista a Candy en ninguno de mis Fics. Creo que con eso contesto las preguntas que me hicieron sobre el nuevo Fic. Ya saben no me gusta mentirles y soy clara desde el principio.**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Qué dices Will? ¿Quién pudo cometer semejante atrocidad? ¿Ya atraparon al desgraciado que hizo tal vileza?

-No Esteban, Constanza lo protege, no nos quiso declarar su nombre, mi papá la encontró en la casa donde vivimos cuando éramos pequeños, golpeada y con el vestido lleno de sangre.

-Cuándo se enteren quien fue ¡dímelo! Para matarlo con mis propias manos, quiero que me permitan ver a tu hermana.

-No recibe visitas, está encerrada en su cuarto, ni yo puedo entrar, mi papá me encontró forzándola para que hablara y me restringieron el paso.

-Dile a tu papá, que yo estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella.

-¿Qué dices? No Esteban, no tomes una decisión apresurada, quizás mi hermana haya quedado embarazada y no creo que tú quieras hacerte responsable de ese bebé, aunque si lo está, sería mejor que se le interrumpiera el embarazo, las parteras saben cómo hacerlo.

-¡No William! ¿Mataran a un inocente por la culpa de un canalla? Dios en su palabra dice que aborrece la manos derramadoras de sangre inocente, el que interrumpe un embarazo asesina a un ser inocente, además la vida de tu hermana se pondría en riesgo.

-Eso lo decidirá ella Esteban, pero no discutamos sobre esto, porqué todavía no se sabe si habrán más consecuencias con lo que le pasó.

Henry Day le hizo una visita pastoral a la familia Andrew, sabía que no estaba Albert en ese horario, por lo que llevó a su hijo Isaac Day el hijo de Jeremy Day.

-Buenas tardes Candy

-Henry

-Los he visto muy atribulados y Constanza ha faltado a la Iglesia, he oído rumores que está enferma y vine a visitarla.

-Que Isaac vaya a jugar con las niñas ahorita están en él establo, lo que tengo que contarte es algo que los niños no deben de escuchar. ¡Olivia!- llamó Candy

-Si lady Candice, dígame

-Por favor lleva a Isaac para que juegue con las niñas, quédate con ellos en él establo y vigila que no vengan a la habitación de Constanza por favor.

-Entendido Señora.

-Ven conmigo- Dijo Olivia guiando a Isaac Day.

-Henry, Constanza no está enferma, alguien la ultrajó y estamos hundidos en una gran tristeza, Will quiere saber quién fue para matarlo, pero ella no quiere decirnos, lo está protegiendo.

-¿Cómo supieron que pasó eso?

-El día que entró a la Universidad no regresó con sus hermanos, por lo que fueron a buscarla y al no encontrarla en la Universidad la buscaron por toda la ciudad, Albert la halló en la primera casa que tuvimos al llegar a New Haven.

Henry se acordó que la había visto entrar con Marcos.

-Permíteme hablar con ella, quizás me diga quién fue.

-Ven conmigo.

Fueron a la habitación de Constanza…

-Constanza, Henry Day quiere vino a verte-le dijo Candy al otro lado de la puerta.

Constanza abrió, Henry pudo notar que estaba más delgada y ojerosa, con los parpados hinchados, se vería que estaba sumida en una terrible depresión.

-Papá Henry-Constanza se aventó a sus brazos y volvió a llorar.

-Déjame con ella Candy por favor.

-Constanza hija, tu mamá me contó lo que te pasó.

-¡Fue horrible! Nunca había sentido un dolor semejante, me golpeó y me mordió dejándome marcada.

-¿Quién fue Constanza?

-No puedo decirlo, mi papá o Will querrán matarlo, yo no quiero que hagan derramamiento de sangre, tendrán una muerte en sus conciencias.

-Constanza yo creo saber quién fue, te vi entrar con él en la casita, fue Marcos el esclavo de los Gibbs.

Constanza lo miró sorprendida.

-Fue él ¿verdad?

-Por favor no se lo digas a mi familia, lo mataran.

-Pero ¿porque no quieres que se te haga justicia?

-Porque yo tuve la culpa, fui con él voluntariamente, le habían dado a Lucy por mujer y fuimos para hablar de que ya no nos veríamos más.

-Entiendo, ustedes se entendían, Constanza tú sabes que en el tiempo en que estamos viviendo hay esclavitud, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió mirarlo siquiera? Tú tenías que casarte con alguien de tu misma condición.

-¿Tú también eres racista papá Henry? Tú que eres ministro, Jesús nos dijo que no hiciésemos distinción entre las personas.

-No soy racista, soy realista y es difícil enfrentar a todos con un amor interracial. Quizás si hubieses sido Will y el fuese mujer no se vería tan mal que tomaras a tu sierva, pero lo que tú hiciste está señalado por la sociedad, Constanza ¿En qué andabas pensando? Marcos cometió vileza contigo tomándote a la fuerza y peor aun siendo una mujer blanca.

-Aun así, no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que lo maten.

-Está bien haremos un trato, no se lo diré a nadie, pero tienes que salir de este encierro, es necesario que te dejes ver en la Iglesia, debes continuar con tu vida.

-Está bien, lo que temo es que haya salido…

-Si saliste embarazada, tus padres decidirán que hacer contigo.

Rosy, Anita y Candy jugaban a la botella con Isaac Day, Olivia se había dormido. Albert había llegado temprano del trabajo Candy se puso nerviosa porque Albert no podía ver a Isaac ni en pintura.

-Hola mi amor ¿Y las niñas porque no vinieron a recibirme?

-Están jugando en las caballerizas, además viniste temprano.

-Iré a jugar un rato con ellas

-Albert, vino Henry para hablar con Constanza

-Así que Henry está aquí ¿con quién vino?

Candy pensó: _Yo le dije que Henry estaba aquí, pero para que fuera arriba mientras le decía a Isaac que saliera_.- Candy se quedó callada.

Albert quiso interpretar el silencio de Candy y decidió ir a ver a las niñas. Al momento en que entró Anita le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a Isaac.

-¡Ana! –gritó Albert, al ver que estaba con el hijo de Jeremy Day

Olivia se despertó con el grito de Albert, Isaac salió corriendo por la ventana.

-y usted Olivia en lugar de vigilarlas se durmió y ese muchacho depravado la estaba seduciendo.

-Lord William, disculpe yo…

-¡Y tu niña!, estás castigada por dos semanas completas sin jugar con tus hermanas ¡Vete a tu habitación a estudiar! Y a ustedes Rosy y Candy no quiero verles cerca del hijo de Jeremy Day o también las castigaré. Anita entró corriendo a la mansión y se fue directo a su habitación.

Albert entró a la mansión y Henry bajaba con Constanza las escaleras.

-William

-Henry te agradezco tu visita, pero bien sabes que no tolero a tu hijo cerca de mis niñas.

-Mi esposa está cuidando a su madre enferma, por eso lo traje conmigo, y estás siendo injusto con mi hijo él es inocente de lo que hizo Jeremy.

-Aun así, por sus venas corre la sangre de Jeremy Day, por eso no lo quiero cerca de mis hijas.

-También por las mías, no has perdonado Albert, mi hermano yace en una tumba y yo he educado a mi hijo bajo los principios bíblicos él no será como mi hermano. Ya tengo que irme, he convencido a Constanza para que vuelva a su vida normal, de nada le sirve estar encerrada.

Henry se despidió de Constanza con un beso en la frente y se fue con su hijo, cuando iban en el carruaje Isaac preguntó: ¡Papá! ¿Por qué el señor Andrew me odia?

-Hijo cuando tengas edad suficiente para comprender, te lo contaré, no le hagas caso algún día William Andrew se hará tu amigo.

-Papá es que yo siento algo por Anita

-Eres un niño, ¡Por favor ocúpate de tus estudios! Además tienes que aprender muchas cosas porque tienes posesiones que algún día tendrás que administrar tú solo, yo ya no me doy abasto pastoreando la Iglesia y administrando lo que te dejó…

-De todas maneras papá, yo siento mucho cariño por Anita Andrew.

Henry blanqueó los ojos y respiró profundo

-Entonces desde hoy nos pondremos de rodillas, para pedirle a Dios que William Albert Andrew cambie su opinión sobre ti, cuando alguien te odie, en lugar que tú lo odies tienes que amarlo y orar por él.

-Si papá, oraré para que El Señor Andrew me acepte.

En la biblioteca estaba Josiah Gibbs pensativo, en eso entró Esteban.

-Papá siento interrumpir tus pensamientos pero vine por un libro.

-Muchacho estoy preocupado por mi amigo William Andrew, últimamente lo he visto triste ¿No te ha dicho Will a que se debe?

-No me corresponde a mí contarte eso papá.

-Uh ya veo, si el desea contármelo estaré dispuesto a escucharlo, sólo que me duele un poco que no me tenga confianza, pues somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Esa noche Constanza se sentó a la mesa con su familia, Will quería abordar el tema, pero se detuvo por sus hermanas menores.

Pasaron los días, Constanza sólo se dejaba ver para ir a la Iglesia, Marcos sonreía cada vez que veía que Esteban sufría por querer acercarse a ella.

Pasó el primer mes y tuvo retraso en su menstruación, pasó el segundo mes y comenzó con las náuseas, Olivia y Candy se dieron cuenta que estaba embarazada.

-¡No puede ser Candy! y no sabemos de quien es. ¿Qué haremos?- dijo Albert.

Will dijo: Creo que Constanza y yo tendremos que irnos a nuestra propiedad de Chicago hasta que nazca su bebé.

Constanza bajó la cabeza diciendo: No te sacrifiques por mi Will, no quiero que te atrases en tus estudios, puedo irme sola con Jack o Pablo, ellos me cuidaran.

Esa noche Lucy le daba la noticia a Marcos.

-¡Un hijo Lucy! ¡Tendremos un bebé!, me haces el hombre más dichoso sobre la tierra.

-Si Marcos.

Al día siguiente estaban en el banco haciendo auditorias Albert y el Señor Gibbs, Josiah vio que Albert aventó la tinta.

-¡No me puedo concentrar!-dijo Albert llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa William? hace más de un mes que te noto preocupado, ¿Es grave la enfermedad de Constanza? La he visto demacrada y más delgada.

-Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y no quiero que me digas te lo dije.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que hubiese aceptado un arreglo matrimonial entre Esteban y Constanza

-¿A qué viene todo esto William?

-Violaron a mi hija

-¡Que dices! ¿Quién fue ese malnacido? Ya lo atraparon?

-No dimos con él.

-¿Constanza no reconoció a su agresor?

-No lo quiere decir, no quiere que Will o yo tengamos una muerte en nuestra conciencia.

-¡Tienes que forzarla a que te diga quien fue!, deben castigar a ese demonio.

Ese día Josiah Gibbs habló con Esteban

-Hijo, es tiempo que fijes tus ojos en otra muchacha, ya me dijo William lo que pasó con Constanza.

-Constanza no ha perdido su valor papá, ella sigue siendo la mujer que amo, aun sabiendo por lo que pasó, quiero desposarla. Quiero que le digas al Señor William, que estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella.

-Has enloquecido muchacho, tu hermano mayor murió, ahora tú eres el que le corresponde gran parte de mi herencia, yo deseo lo mejor para ti y esa chica ya no es lo más viable, podría estar embarazada, no aceptaré a un bastardo.

-¿Hablas así de la hija de tu mejor amigo?, que pena me da saber que eres prejuicioso, no quiero tu herencia, Constanza es de más valor que todos los bienes que pudiera poseer.

-No es necesario que discutamos, esa muchacha es testaruda y seguirá rechazándote, no discutiré contigo.

El Domingo siguiente Constanza vio a Marcos, se despediría de él pues se iría con Jack y Pablo a Chicago.

Ella salió, Marcos estaba mascando tabaco, esperaba a que salieran los Gibbs de la Iglesia. Constanza se acercó a él, y le dijo: Vengo a decirte que te perdono por lo que me hiciste, me causaste el peor mal que se le puede hacer a una mujer, sé que de Dios es la venganza y se lo dejaré a él en sus manos.

-Lucy está preñada, ¿Tu no estas preñada? –preguntó Marcos.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Josiah Gibbs se acercaba a ellos.

-Sí, me iré a Chicago a tener a mi bebé.

-ja, ja, ja, ja una mujer blanca tendrá a mi bebé negro. Sabía que tú eras la indicada, que serías tan estúpida para no acusarme que yo te cogí.

-¡Tú fuiste mal nacido! –dijo impresionado Josiah Gibbs.

 **Hola chicas lindas, por fin miércoles, hoy todavía me dio tiempo de actualizar algo, le mando saludos a Aniii (Constanza tendrá su final feliz) , Sayuri 1707, Liovana, chidamami, Glenda, Loren Rios, Pathya, Mercedes, Stormaw, Gina Riquelme O, Maravilla 121, Yuleni, Locadeamor, Carolina Macias, La caastaneda, Vialsi, Brigge, Paty, Jina (gusto saber de ti) Rocío CR, Jahzeel, Rixa Eve, Fandcya, Walki Madrid, Litzy, Tania Lizbeth, RomIs Ardley.**

 **Romanos 5: 3-5**

 **3** Y no sólo esto, sino que también nos gloriamos en las tribulaciones, sabiendo que la tribulación produce paciencia;

 **4** y la paciencia, prueba; y la prueba, esperanza;

 **5** y la esperanza no avergüenza; porque el amor de Dios ha sido derramado en nuestros corazones por el Espíritu Santo que nos fue dado.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Tú fuiste mal nacido! –dijo impresionado Josiah Gibbs.

-¡Te atreviste a dañar a la hija de mi mejor amigo! ¡Sabes que mi hijo ha estado enamorado de ella desde que era una niña! ¡Le has puesto tus manos sucias encima! ¡Te has subido al lecho de tu amo Esteban! ¡Ahora mismo te mataré como el perro que eres!

El señor Gibbs sacó su pistola,

-¡No lo mate Señor Gibbs! ¡No lo haga por favor!-dijo Constanza cubriendo a Marcos para que no lo matara.

Esteban vio por la ventana lo que pasaba y fue hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-¡Éste perro fue el que ultrajó a Constanza!-respondió el Señor Gibbs lleno de odio.

Esteban le quitó el arma a su padre y apuntó hacia Marcos.

Constanza lo cubrió: ¡Por favor Esteban te ruego que no lo mates! ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no lo mates?- dijo Constanza con angustia en su voz y sollozando.

Esteban vio la angustia de Constanza, sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas sintió ganas de abrazarla y protegerla.

-¡Cásate conmigo! Y no lo mataré-respondió Esteban sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Hijo ¿Te has vuelto loco? Constanza ¡está esperando el bebé de este negro!

-¡No me importa! Yo así quiero casarme con ella

-¡Te voy desheredar si te casas con ella! ¡Reacciona muchacho! ¡Serás el hazme reír de todo new Haven cuando nazca el bebé del negro!

-¡Yo la amo! aun así quiero casarme con Constanza

Constanza vio con asombro a Esteban, se dio cuenta que la amaba, ¿Qué hombre blanco en su sano juicio querría casarse con una mujer ultrajada por un negro, sabiendo que ese bebé podría nacer así? Esteban la aceptaría aunque no fuese virgen.

Se acercaron los Andrew.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Will

-Sí, acepto a casarme contigo-respondió Constanza para que Esteban no le dijera nada a su familia.

\- Constanza ha accedido a casarse conmigo- contestó Esteban

-William ¡haz que mi hijo reaccione! ¡Quiere casarse con tu hija! ¡Ella fue ultrajada por …

-¡Basta papá! Ya dijiste que me vas a desheredar ¡No te entrometas en mi felicidad! ¡Yo amo a Constanza!

-Por favor vamos a otra parte para que hablemos sobre esto-sugirió Albert

-Sí, pero primero me llevaré a este negro, ¡se ha atrevido a levantarse contra su amo!-dijo el Señor Gibbs

Constanza se acercó a Esteban y le dijo en el oído: ¡Dame tu palabra que no lo mataran!

-Te doy mi palabra-aseguró Esteban

Will se acercó a Marcos y lo golpeó en la cabeza entre Jack y Pablo lo llevaron a la propiedad de los Gibbs y lo amarraron a un poste para darle de latigazos.

Los Andrew estaban en la propiedad de los Gibbs para hablar sobre los términos de la boda.

-Yo sugiero que sea algo sencillo-propuso Josiah Gibbs

-Esteban ¿Estás seguro que deseas casarte con mi hija aun sabiendo que ella está preñada?-preguntó Albert

-Si, Señor Andrew

-Entonces, aunque tu papá te desherede, yo le daré a mi hija la parte que le corresponde de su herencia para que puedan iniciar una vida juntos.

-No es necesario que le dé nada, yo puedo mantenerla con mi trabajo-Contestó Esteban

-Es muy loable tu intención muchacho, pero no quiero que a mi hija le falte nada, comprenderé si quieres deshacerte de la criatura cuando nazca, Candy y yo adoptaremos al bebé como nuestro.

Constanza no podía decir nada, ella sabía que si se casaba con Esteban tendría que estar sujeta a Él.

Esteban se acercó a Constanza, la abrazó y dijo: Señor Andrew, entonces permítame irme con Constanza a Chicago, tengo entendido que tiene propiedades en ese lugar, déjeme trabajar para usted, es conveniente que por el momento se oculte el estado de Constanza, yo aceptaré a ese bebé porque si es hijo de Constanza también será mío. Es una criatura inocente

-¡Estás loco muchacho! ¿Cómo vas a adoptar a un …

-¡Basta papá! ¡Ese bebé será mi hijo!

-Le avisaré a Henry Day que celebraremos la boda el próximo Sábado, será algo íntimo- dijo Albert.

Will se acercó a Esteban y lo abrazó: ¡Serás mi cuñado! Es lo único bueno que salió de todo esto, por cierto ¿Qué hizo Marcos?

-No puedo decírtelo.

En cuanto se fueron los Andrew, Josiah Gibbs fue con el látigo para golpear a Marcos.

-¡Basta papá! Le prometí a Constanza que no lo mataría, por eso ella accedió a casarse conmigo.

-En cuanto te vayas con ella a Chicago, lo mataré, yo no prometí nada, pero antes de eso…

Josiah Gibbs fue con sus siervos a buscar a Lucy la mujer de Marcos.

Marcos que estaba atado todavía gritó: ¡Por favor no la dañen! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que hice!

A la media hora Josiah Gibbs regresó sin ella, la había regalado con un hombre a quien le gustaba acostarse con sus esclavas, la mujer de Marcos también sufriría ultraje, ojo por ojo y diente por diente-le dijo Josiah Gibbs a Marcos.

-¿Qué hizo con ella amo? ¡Máteme! Pero que no dañen a Lucy, ella tendrá a mi bebé.

-¿Te sabes la historia del Rey David?

-¡Sí amo la sé!

-Pues bien, tú sabes que el Rey David se agarró para sí a Betsabé la mujer de Urías el hitita, él lo hizo a escondidas cuando salió preñada Betsabé el Rey hizo que pusieran a Urías frente a la batalla, lo sádico del Rey es que hizo que el mismo Urías llevara la carta al capitán donde estaba su sentencia de muerte a fin de quedarse con Betsabé, murió Urías pero Dios castigó a David, por medio del profeta Natán le hablo diciendo: ¡Asesinaste a Urías el hitita para apoderarte de su esposa! ¡Lo mataste con la espada de los amonitas! **10** Por eso la espada jamás se apartará de tu familia, pues me despreciaste al tomar la esposa de Urías el hitita para hacerla tu mujer."

 **11** »Pues bien, así dice el Señor: "Yo haré que el desastre que mereces surja de tu propia familia, y ante tus propios ojos tomaré a tus mujeres y se las daré a otro, el cual se acostará con ellas en pleno día. **12** Lo que tú hiciste a escondidas, yo lo haré a plena luz, a la vista de todo Israel."

 **13** —¡He pecado contra el Señor! —reconoció David ante Natán.

—El Señor ha perdonado ya tu pecado, y no morirás —contestó Natán—. **14** Sin embargo, tu hijo sí morirá, pues con tus acciones has ofendido al Señor.

El bebé del Rey David falleció y tiempo después su hijo Absalón cuando se levantó contra su propio padre violó a sus mujeres delante de todo el pueblo.

Así pasará contigo Marcos, te perdonaré la vida porque mi hijo Esteban me ha prohibido matarte por amor a Constanza, pero a tu mujer a quien amas le pasará lo mismo que le hiciste con Constanza, de esa manera he vengado a mi hijo, a mi amigo William y a la que ahora será mi hija.

Ese mismo día el hombre a quien le regalaron a Lucy la tomó por mujer.

Albert habló con Henry Day, Constanza se casaría con Esteban.

 **Hola chicas estoy poniéndome al día con las actualizaciones no me voy a estresar me la estaré llevando leve.**

 **Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Al siguiente día Albert fue hablar con Henry Day para que oficiara la boda de Constanza y Esteban.

-Mi pobre niña no termina de sufrir, espero que Esteban pueda hacerla feliz ¿y tú cómo te sientes Albert?

-Yo tengo sed de venganza, no me explico ¿por qué Constanza no quiere decir el nombre de su agresor? tuve el mismo impulso qué Will, de sacarle el nombre por la fuerza, pero me abstuve por Anita, Rosy y la niña de Ralph. No quiero que ellas vean o escuchen violencia en mi casa, Constanza y yo nunca hemos podido conectarnos como Padre e hija, creo que no me ha perdonado que haya matado Jeremy, a veces pienso que te quiere más a ti como Padre que a mí.

-No pienses eso William, ella te ama, te admira y respeta, No pudiste dedicarle más tiempo pues nacieron Rosy y Anita, a Will por ser el varón le pones más atención, ciertamente viene a mí a decirme sus inquietudes pero como su consejero espiritual, a la que ama intensamente es a Candy, eso fue lo único bueno que hizo Jeremy por ella, sembrarle el amor por su mamá.

\- Si, quizás por eso estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de no darle todo el amor del que nos privó Jeremy.

Llegó Maritza la novia de Will a la mansión Andrew. La pequeña Candy se dio cuenta que subieron a hurtadillas a la habitación de Will, él quería mostrarle un dibujo de una presa, ella quería que Will se atreviera a darle caricias.

Candy pensó: Ahí está Will con esa plebeya, ¡él tiene que dejarla!

¿Qué te parece el dibujo?-preguntó Will

-William, bésame ahora que estamos solos en tu habitación.

-Amor, estando a solas podría dejarme llevar por mis instintos y faltarle el respeto.

-No importa, total tú y yo nos casaremos

William la iba a besar, la pequeña Candy estaba escuchando atrás de la puerta y en ese momento tocó para que le abrieran.

-¡Pase! – dijo Will

Candy pasó y dijo: Hermano, papá Albert me compró estos zapatos pero no puedo amarrarme las agujetas.

Will sonrió y se agachó para amarrarle las agujetas, Maritza dijo molesta por haberlos interrumpido:

-Ya está grande ¡Debería de saber amarrarse las agujetas ella sola!

-Amor, lo que pasa es que la niña en Escocia usaba sus zapatitos hechos a base de tela, no tenía necesidad de salir a las calles o jugar fuera de su mansión, acá no es adecuado que use esos zapatos porque los maltrata, no la protegen y se le llenan de fango, por eso mi padre le compró estos.

-Extraño mi casa, mis muñecas a mis padres- Candy se puso a llorar y Will la abrazó con mucha ternura.

Maritza se molestó y dijo: ¿Por qué no se va a la habitación de Constanza? ¿Por qué solo te viene a molestar a ti?

-¡Para mí no es una molestia atender a mi hermanita! ¡Además Constanza está indispuesta!

-¡No es tu hermana! ¡Es una recogida! ¡Una intrusa! ¡Además lo de Constanza no es enfermedad! ¡ Todos pensamos que dio su mal paso!

Will se molestó por las palabras de Maritza y dijo:

-¡Te llevaré a tu casa Maritza!

Salió molesto de su habitación, ella se quedó en la alcoba con Candy mirándola con coraje y la empujó al pasar a su lado.

Mientras iban en el carruaje Will dijo: Maritza, dejaré de verte, ya no te frecuentaré más.

-¡No me puedes hacer eso! ¡Hablaste con mis padres para que te permitieran cortejarme!

-¡Así es! Y ahora hablaré con tu padre para comunicarle que ya no te veré más, ¡andas en cotilleos en contra de Constanza! ¡Eso no puedo perdonártelo! Y aparte veo que te desagradan los niños, por esas razones no puedo continuar mi relación contigo.

Will pasó para hablar con el padre de Maritza, este lo corrió a patadas después que él le dijo que no saldría más con su hija.

Will llegó golpeado a su casa, Jack y Pablo lo vieron.

-¡Niño Will! ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Quién lo golpeó? Iremos a romperle los huesos.

-No harán nada de eso muchachos, el papá de Maritza me golpeó porque le dije que ya había terminado mi relación con su hija, por eso reaccionó así.

-¡Como se atreve a ponerle las manos al sucesor de los Andrew!-dijo Jack enardecido

-Ja,ja,ja,ja me recuerdas a la tía Elroy, ya les dije no tomarán venganza, no se meterán en problemas por mi causa ¡Es una orden! ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijeron Jack y Pablo impotentes por no obtener venganza.

Los Andrew se reunieron para cenar, la pequeña Candy se sentó a lado de Will, Albert vio a su hijo.

-¿Qué te pasó Will?

-Terminé mi noviazgo con Maritza y le comuniqué a su padre que ya no la vería más y su reacción fue correrme de su casa a patadas.

Albert se molestó, lo reflejaba en su rostro, Candy tenía miedo que Albert fuera a reclamarle al que había golpeado a su hijo.

La pequeña Candy estaba contenta después de que se enteró de la buena noticia.

-¡Will está libre!- pensaba

Anita y Rosy sonrieron, veían a Candy como su heroína, lo que ellas no pudieron hacer desde que Will empezó a salir con Maritza Douglas, la pequeña Candy lo hizo a poco tiempo de su estadía en New Haven.

Esa noche la pequeña Candy pidió dar gracias por los alimentos.

Al día siguiente, Albert fue hablar con el padre de Maritza iba acompañado de Jack, Pablo y George.

\- Douglas, ¡Quiero advertirte que si vuelves a ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo, te las verás conmigo! ¡Él vino como un caballero para hablar contigo! ¡Y tú te comportaste como un bárbaro!

-¡Tu hijo se burló de mi hija! Vino a mi casa a pedir permiso para cortejarla, y la tira así nada más.

-¡Mi hijo la respetó! Vio que no eran afines, no es el primer noviazgo que termina por incompatibilidad.

-¡No sé cómo son las cosas en Escocia Andrew! Pero aquí, si pides permiso para cortejar a una muchacha es con el fin de casarte con ella. Imagínate ahora lo que hablarán de mi hija.

-Aun así, no tenías porqué golpearlo, hubieses hablado conmigo y yo vería la forma de reprenderlo o castigarlo.

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, no hay vuelta atrás, no me volveré a meter con tu hijo.

-Eso espero y quedas advertido, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

El Señor Gibbs llegó hablar con Henry Day .

-Ministro Henry, quiero que exhortes a Esteban, aconséjalo que no cometa el error de casarse con Constanza. Ese matrimonio estaría destinado al fracaso, esa muchacha está embarazada de Marcos, se burlaran de mi hijo.

-Tengo entendido que partirán a Chicago y luego de que nazca el bebé regresarán a New Haven, nadie se enterará.

-Mi hijo piensa criar a ese bastardo como su propio hijo, por amor a Constanza.

-Dirán que lo adoptaron, a ti es a quien exhorto, deja ser feliz a tu hijo Esteban, él ha elegido su camino, todos los Domingos él venía en ayuno para rogarle a Dios que Constanza se casara con él, por fin le respondió y tú quieres impedirlo.

-¡Está bien no me opondré más! , espero que todo esto venga de parte de Dios.

Por fin llegó el día de la boda, El juez y Henry fueron a la casa de los Andrew, también los Gibbs , Albert había invitado a sus empleados.

La pequeña Candy estaba sentada a lado de Will, ella comentó: Cuando me case, quiero que sea en la Iglesia y que después haya un gran baile, quiero usar un hermoso vestido, y deseo que mi esposo sea tan alto, guapo y fuerte como tú, que tenga tú mismo color de ojos, el color de tu cabello- ella suspiró

Will sonrió y dijo bromeando: Lo siento Candy, pero no encontrarás a otro que sea Alto, guapo y fuerte como yo, soy único, si quieres alguien parecido a mí, tendrías que casarte conmigo, pero como tú y yo somos hermanos tendrás que conformarte con uno feíto, ja,ja,ja,ja.

Candy se puso triste al escucharlo.

Él la abrazó diciendo: Estoy bromeando, ja,ja,ja

-Eres cruel conmigo, pero tienes razón, eres único.

Constanza se asomó en las escaleras, Esteban la miró enamorado, Candy le había confeccionado el vestido, él la alcanzó en las escaleras y le dio el brazo, bajaron lentamente y se pusieron frente al juez.

Firmaron el documento, luego Henry ofició la ceremonia religiosa, después de eso celebraron, Esteban sonreía, Josiah Gibbs observó que su hijo irradiaba felicidad.

Constanza trataba de sonreír, Josiah Gibbs había mandado a arreglar una propiedad para que pasaran ahí su noche de bodas, pero estaba seguro que no ocurriría nada entre Constanza y su hijo.

Albert y Candy bendijeron a Constanza y a Esteban, ellos se fueron en un carruaje hacia la propiedad donde pasarían su noche de bodas.

-Esteban ayudó a Constanza para que bajara del carruaje, y entraron a la propiedad.

-Constanza, comprendo que no quieras pasar la noche conmigo, todavía es reciente lo de Marcos y tienes sentimientos por él, quiero decirte que yo sabré esperar.

Constanza lo miró con asombro y dijo: Te agradezco tu comprensión, quiero decirte que haré todo lo posible para ser una buena esposa para ti, trataré de ser una mujer virtuosa como lo es mi mamá.

Esteban se acercó a Constanza para besarla y…

 **Les mando saludos, Aniii, Sayuri 1707, Liovana, chidamami, Glenda, Loren Rios, Pathya, Mercedes, Stormaw, Gina Riquelme O, Maravilla 121, Yuleni, Locadeamor, Carolina Macias, Vialsi, Brigge, Paty, Jina, Rocío CR, Jahzeel, Rixa Eve, Fandcya, Walki Madrid, Litzy, Tania Lizbeth, RomIs Ardley, Susana rojas, Andrea, vialsi, Patty Castillo, Maiira Huiir, Jane.**


	8. Chapter 8

Constanza no se apartó sino dejó que Esteban la besara en la mejilla, él no trató de ir más allá con ella, la guió a su habitación y él durmió en la siguiente. Esa noche Constanza recordó el ultraje y lloró toda la noche.

-Si Esteban desea tocarme no podré corresponderle-pensaba Constanza.

Al siguiente día ya se sabía en todo New Haven que habían contraído matrimonio, Esa tarde se reunieron en la mansión Andrew, los Gibbs y los Day para despedirse de los recién casados.

Henry quiso hablar a solas con Constanza.

-Constanza, aceptaste casarte con Esteban para salvar a Marcos de que lo mataran, pero te pido que le des una oportunidad, él ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que será difícil para ti, pídele a Dios que sane tu corazón y que pronto puedas olvidar lo que viviste para que puedas ser feliz con tu esposo. Prométeme que lo intentarás.

-Lo prometo papá Henry

Ellos se abrazaron y él oró por ella, Albert lo había escuchado, después de que terminaron de orar Albert se acercó y le dijo:

-Constanza, Algunos se casan enamorados, se sienten atraídos físicamente, pero cuando pasan por pruebas como falta de dinero, muertes de seres queridos, infidelidades, diferencia de opiniones, falta de respeto, como sólo era una atracción física la relación se rompe y el matrimonio fracasa. Ahora te contaré el caso de tu mami y yo, me casé enamorado pero ella no, traté de esperarla hasta que me amara pero Candy nunca me dio ninguna señal, un día la tomé sin su consentimiento sé que estuvo mal, no usé la violencia pues estaba enferma de ahí ella poco a poco se fue enamorando de mí, me perdonó y decidió amarme, los problemas en lugar de destruir nuestro amor lo fortalecieron, la clave para que tenga éxito un matrimonio, es tener presente a Jesucristo en sus vidas, si te alejas de él no funcionará, así que te pido que seas una mujer de oración, siempre mediten en la palabra de Dios y todos sus proyectos como esposos pónganlo en sus manos, dejen que Él los dirija, espero que le des una oportunidad a Esteban, es un buen muchacho, si algún día se porta mal contigo no dudes en acudir a mí, soy tu padre y te protegeré, me enfrentaré a cualquiera que quiera dañarte, no lo hice ahora porque no me quisiste decir quién te ultrajó, pero créeme que lo hubiera matado.

-Gracias papá, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, sé que no he sido el mejor padre, pero te amo intensamente.

-Lo sé papito.

Constanza se despidió de Candy ella le dijo: No pienses en lo que sufriste, piensa en que tienes a tu lado a alguien que te ama.

-Gracias mamá.

Constanza se acercó a Will, al tenerla frente a él la abrazó bruscamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo: oraré por tu felicidad.

Se despidió de Anita y Rosy, las niñas lloraban.

-Dios les trajo a Candy para que se quedara en mi lugar, ahora ustedes son sus hermanas mayores, así que cuídenla mucho.

La pequeña Candy se acercó a Constanza y le dijo: Lady Constanza, yo cuidaré de Anita y de Rosy por usted.

Constanza le sonrió, la abrazó diciéndole: Gracias Candy, confío que así será.

Esa noche el patrón de Lucy forcejeó con ella, la dañó tanto que perdió al bebé de Marcos. El Señor Gibbs se enteró de eso y sintió pena por ella.

El lunes que partieron a Chicago, el Señor Gibbs dejó salir a Marcos de donde estaba encerrado.

El capataz del Señor Gibbs le dijo burlándose: Mientras estabas encerrado, sucedieron muchas cosas interesantes.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?-preguntó Marcos

-Se casó el joven Esteban con la niña Andrew y partieron a Chicago.

-Era de esperarse-comentó Marcos.

-Pero la noticia más interesante es que anoche le avisaron al patrón que Lucy se puso mal y que perdió al bebé que estaba esperando.

-¡Que dices!

-Lo que oyes, su patrón la dañó tanto que hizo que perdiera a tu hijo.

Marcos miró con odio al Señor Gibbs y pensó: ¡Mataste a mi hijo!, ¡yo también lo haré con el tuyo!

Mientras todos dormían Marcos logró escaparse de la propiedad de Josiah Gibbs.

Candy se estaba preparando para dormirse y Albert se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Ganas de ti, desde el problema de Constanza no me había sentido bien, pero ahora que se casó con Esteban estoy un poco más tranquilo, te veo tan linda que se me han despertado las ganas de estar contigo. Albert la besó e hizo que ella se rindiera ante él.

-¿Por qué soy tan débil contigo? No me puedo negar a ti- fue lo único que pudo decir Candy al entregarse a él.

Esa noche llovió, a la pequeña Candy le dio miedo, fue a la habitación de Will, él todavía tenía prendida su lámpara ella extendió sus brazos y caminó con los ojos cerrados.

Will pensó: ¿Es sonámbula esta niña?

–El la agarró por la mano y la iba a dirigir hacia la habitación de sus hermanitas, pero ella se quedó parada, giró y caminó hacia la cama de él y se acostó.

El apagó la lámpara y se durmió a lado de ella.

Pasaron tres semanas, Esteban y Constanza llegaron a la finca de Chicago, todos los siervos de Albert estaban contentos de recibir a la hija de Lord Andrew le decían ellos.

Vieron que se parecía a Rosemary.

-¡Señorita Andrew!-dijeron inclinándose ante ella.

-Señora Gibbs ahora, mi esposo el Señor Esteban es el que administrará la finca, aquí traigo la carta de mi papá.

El capataz preguntó: ¿Quieren que les muestre las tierras o desean descansar?

-Descansaremos dos días y luego ejerceré mis funciones- contestó Esteban.

Nada que ver con las mansiones de New Haven, la casa era totalmente de madera estaba muy amplia, se veían las cabañas de los trabajadores alrededor de la propiedad, la más bonita de las cabañas y más cercana a la finca era la del capataz. Constanza y Esteban tendrían la casa para ellos solamente, la esposa del capataz los atendería en las mañanas.

-Esteban iba a llevar sus cosas a otra habitación y Constanza le dijo:

-Quiero que compartir mi habitación contigo

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Esteban asombrado

-Tengo que adaptarme a ti.

Esteban le agarró la mano y se la besó.

-Demos gracias a Dios por habernos permitido llegar con bien-sugirió Esteban y ambos oraron.

Esa noche Esteban salió de la habitación para dejar que Constanza se preparara para dormir, luego entró y ella se dirigía hacia la cama tenía una bata pegada a su cuerpo y sus rizos sueltos. Esteban reaccionó al mirarla y trató de controlarse. Él pensó: ¡No conté que mi pasión se despertaría al verla!

Se acostó a su lado y se volteó para dormir, esa noche Esteban no pudo dormir el tenerla cerca era demasiado para él.

Al día siguiente Constanza se despertó temprano, ya Margarita la esposa del capataz estaba preparando todo para el desayuno. Pasó una hora y Constanza esperaba a Esteban para que desayunaran juntos, se cansó de esperarlo y comió sola, porque él siguió durmiendo.

Anocheció nuevamente, pasó lo mismo él no podía dormir, era media noche y Esteban escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación frente a él se puso Marcos apuntándole con un arma.


	9. Chapter 9

-No quería mirarte a los ojos antes de matarte, pero ya que estás despierto no me dejas otra alternativa.- Dijo Marcos

-¿Por qué quieres quitarme la vida? por mi intervención, mi padre no te mató.

-¡Por eso mismo! era preferible que tú padre me matara a que regalara a Lucy, ¡ese hombre la dañó hasta hacer que perdiera a mi hijo!

-Lo siento Marcos.

-¡Que vas a sentir! Los blancos no tienen sentimientos, Me vengaré de tu padre matándote.

En eso Constanza se despertó y notó que estaba encendida la lámpara de aceite, en cuánto vio a Marcos apuntándole a Esteban se horrorizó.

-Marcos ¡Por favor no lo dañes!

-¡Todas las blancas son unas mujerzuelas! decías amarme y te casaste con él aun estando preñada de mí.

-¡Me casé con él para que no te mataran!, pero ahora le debo respeto por ser mi esposo.

-¡Los mataré a los dos!-gritó exasperado Marcos.

-¡No mates a Esteban!- Constanza lo cubrió encimándose en él.

-¡No lo mataré, si vienes conmigo!-propuso Marcos

-¡No Constanza, no te vayas con él!-Le suplicó Esteban.

-Marcos, ¡no puedo irme contigo! ¡Ahora soy su esposa, le debo fidelidad!

-¡Ahora mismo se morirá!-amenazó Marcos

-¡No por favor! ¡Está bien! ¡Me iré contigo! ¡Pero no le hagas daño!

-¡Vístete!-ordenó

Constanza se puso encima de la bata una blusa y una falda, Marcos sin ninguna piedad le disparó a Esteban.

-¡No!-gritó Constanza golpeando a Marcos –este la noqueó de un solo golpe

-¡Escuchaste eso!-dijo Margarita a su esposo el capataz

-¡Sí! al parecer fue un disparo proveniente de la casa principal.

Ellos salieron de su cabaña así como los demás hombres de Albert que escucharon el disparo, estaba oscuro pero se escuchó el sonido de un caballo relinchando, ellos corrieron hacia la casa principal con sus armas encontraron la puerta abierta, subieron rápidamente a la habitación y vieron que Esteban se estaba arrastrándose en el piso dejando un camino de sangre, ellos lo voltearon.

-¡Se la llevó! ¡No permitan que la dañe! ¡Es un esclavo!- fue lo último que dijo Esteban cuando perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Se llevaron a la niña Constanza! ¡mencionó el amo Esteban que fue un esclavo!- dijo el capataz

¡Ha de ser un negro!- concluyeron todos.

Margarita se quedó atendiendo a Esteban y uno de ellos fue por el médico al centro del pueblo.

Se organizaron para ir detrás de Marcos llevando antorchas para alumbrar el camino, siguieron las huellas del caballo.

Marcos llevaba desmayada a Constanza, mientras galopaba iba pensando: ¡En el más allá podremos estar juntos! ¡Nadie nos va a separar! ¡Estaremos unidos eternamente! ¡Eso era lo que querías Constanza! ¡Yo te lo cumpliré!

Después de una hora de camino, él caballo no pudo más y se dejó caer por el cansancio aplastando a Constanza en el vientre, estaban cerca de un acantilado, Marcos se salió debajo del caballo y luego procedió a jalar a Constanza para librarla del peso, ella abrió los ojos.

-Marcos ¿Qué harás conmigo?-dijo ella con débil voz.

-Te arrojaré al acantilado y luego me aventaré, ¿O quieres saltar conmigo al mismo tiempo?

-Marcos ¡Yo quiero vivir por nuestro hijo!

Marcos se encimó en ella y le dijo: ¡Será negro como yo! ¡Será un esclavo! ¿Qué clase de vida crees que tendrá? ¡Tu marido lo odiará! ¡Es mejor que los tres muramos hoy!

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Será tu hijo! ¡con mi amor será suficiente! ¡no dejaré que nadie lo dañe!-prometió Constanza.

Marcos la besó mordiéndole los labios hasta hacerla sangrar.

-¡Son besos de sangre!, ¡eres mi mujer de sangre!

Él le quiso desgarrar el vestido para ultrajarla nuevamente pero ella forcejeó, él se levantó, la agarró por el cabello y la arrastró hasta la orilla del acantilado, la trató de tirar, pero ella quedó colgada de las raíces de un árbol que estaba cerca, Marcos vio que no se había caído hasta el fondo entonces buscó una roca para tirársela en la cabeza.

-¡Dios mío si muero hoy recibe mi alma!- exclamaba con llanto Constanza

Marcos escuchó que se acercaban unos caballos, vio las antorchas, le tiró la roca a Constanza pero no le atinó.

-¡Allá cerca del árbol se ve una sombra!- gritó uno

Marcos los vio más cerca y decidió tirarse hasta Constanza.

-¡Saltó!-gritaron

Los hombres de Albert llegaron y vieron que Marcos luchaba con Constanza para liberarla de las raíces a fin de que cayera al fondo.

-¡Negro endemoniado! ¡Quiere que caiga al barranco! ¡Hay que dispararle o la matará!

-¡Pero podríamos herirla a ella!

-¡Yo le tiraré a matar!-dijo con decisión el capataz

Le dispararon, Marcos cayó y se agarró de la falda de Constanza.

-Hay que ir por ella, el peso de los dos los hará caer -gritó uno de ellos

-Marcos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le decía Constanza llorando.

-¡Vente conmigo Constanza! ¡No me dejes ir solo al infierno!

-¡Arrepiéntete Marcos! ¡Pídele perdón a Dios para que no se pierda tu alma!

-¡Nunca! ¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡El me hizo nacer es esclavitud!

Siguieron disparando, Marcos se soltó.

-¡Marcos arrepiéntete!-gritó Constanza.

El Capataz se amarró la cintura con una cuerda que tenía en la silla de montar a fin de rescatar a Constanza, los demás lo sujetaban bajándolo con cuidado.

-Niña Constanza ¿la herimos? ¡está sangrando!

-¡No!- gritó Candy desesperada

-Amor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- preguntó Albert

-¡Constanza está en peligro!

-¡Sólo fue un sueño!- decía Albert tratando de tranquilizarla

-¡Nuestra hija se está muriendo! ¡Tengo que ir a Chicago para estar a su lado!- dijo Candy llorando

-Candy, pequeña sólo fue una pesadilla.

Los hombres llevaban a Constanza al poblado más cercano.

-¡Dios mío que no se muera la niña Constanza! ¿Qué cuentas le entregaremos a Lord Andrew? ¡No pudimos proteger a su hija y a su yerno!

El Doctor que habían llevado a la finca le sacó la bala a Esteban, depositaba los restos en un recipiente que sostenía Margarita.

-¿Logrará salvarse doctor?

-La bala pasó rozándole el pulmón, esperaremos a ver si reacciona, perdió mucha sangre, Dios quiera que no se infecte.

-¡No sabía cómo auxiliarlo! Lord Andrew tiene que enterarse de esto.

 **Hola chicas han de estar tristes porque murió Marcos ¿Verdad?**

 **Disculpen por el capítulo tan pequeño pero hoy estoy muy cansada.**

 **Bendiciones nenas.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras llevaban a Constanza al médico con el movimiento de los caballos al galope ella tuvo una hemorragia, el que la llevaba en brazos sintió la humedad y se espantó al ver la sangre

Tocaron la puerta del médico bruscamente, la metieron al consultorio, el doctor la revisó y vio que había abortado, tenía el pequeño saco embrionario en la ropa interior, lo único que pudo hacer por ella fue limpiarla y darle hierbas medicinales para combatir cualquier infección que se pudiera presentar.

El médico salió para informarles del estado en que se encontraba.

La joven expulsó al bebé que esperaba, le he dado té de hierbas medicinales a fin de evitar una infección.

Los hombres no pudieron controlarse y se quebraron en llanto.

-El nieto de Lord William- decían con lamento pues aunque no lo veían lo amaban y eran leales a su señor.

El médico estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que presenciaba una escena semejante de hombres llorando por un bebé abortado.

\- Señores guarden la compostura, la muchacha podrá embarazarse dentro de seis meses, por lo pronto alquilen una habitación en la casa de huéspedes del pueblo, para que la tengan en reposo absoluto por una semana y luego podrá viajar en carruaje. La tendré bajo vigilancia por un día, mañana vendrá la señora que me asiste en el consultorio, ella podrá cuidarla después en la casa de huéspedes.

Mientras en la finca de los Andrew en Chicago, Esteban luchaba por su vida.

Al siguiente día Albert y Candy empacaron sus cosas para ir a Chicago, las niñas quedarían a bajo la supervisión de Olivia la nana de la pequeña Candy, Will, George, Jack y Pablo.

Constanza estuvo lúcida dos días después de que había perdido a su bebé, la señora que la cuidaba le dio la mala noticia y Constanza no paró de llorar.

Pasó la semana que había indicado el médico y consiguieron un carruaje para trasladarla a la finca de Chicago, Constanza quería ir a lado de Esteban, no sabían si había logrado sobrevivir o no.

Esteban luchaba contra una severa infección, llegaron a la finca y cargaron a Constanza hasta la habitación donde estaba su esposo, la pusieron a su lado, la dejaron unos momentos a solas con él.

-Esteban lucha por tu vida, ya perdí a mi bebé no quiero perderte a ti también-Padre mío si salvas a mi esposo prometo que intentaré amarlo.-oró Constanza con fervor.

-Pusieron una cama para Constanza a los dos los tenían en la misma habitación, Constanza le leía Salmos a Esteban y el empezó a mejorar al escuchar su voz.

Albert y Candy llegaron a la finca de Chicago, él se extrañó que hubiera gente alrededor de la casa.

-¡Lord Andrew! Sea usted bienvenido ¿Tan rápido le llegó mi carta?- dijo el capataz

-No recibí nada, venimos a visitar a mi hija y a su esposo.

Se miraron entre ellos, Candy dijo: Algo malo le pasó a mi hija ¿Verdad?

-Si señora Andrew, a su yerno le disparó un esclavo y el mismo se llevó a la niña Constanza, pudimos rescatarla pero perdió a su bebé.

Candy se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito desesperado.

Albert pensó: Dios sabe lo que hace, hubiese sido mi nieto pero a la larga quizás iba ser un obstáculo para que Constanza y Esteban lograran ser felices.

-¡Quiero verla!-dijo Candy con desesperación

Los llevaron a la habitación, Constanza estaba leyendo su biblia y Esteban seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Hija!

Constanza desató en llanto: ¡Mamá perdí a mi bebé!

Candy la abrazó y Albert le dijo al capataz: Déjennos solos con ellos por favor.

-¿Quién fue el esclavo que le disparó a Esteban? ¿Por qué hizo eso?-preguntó Albert

-Fue Marcos, el esclavo de los Gibbs, él fue el que abusó de mí, ahora está muerto.

Albert miró a Constanza con ira: ¿Por qué lo encubriste?-reclamó.

-Lo amaba-contestó con tristeza

Albert iba a recriminarle pero Candy le dijo: Déjame sola con mi hija, mientras que te enseñen los alrededores de la finca.

Albert se fue, dando un portazo tras de sí.

-Ya estoy aquí contigo hijita linda- Candy la consolaba acariciando su cabello y Constanza se aferraba a ella.

Mientras en New Haven la pequeña Candy se ponía relleno en el corpiño para "gustarle" a Will.

Él estaba haciendo su tarea cuando ella entró a su habitación. Will la miró y siguió escribiendo, pero reaccionó fijándose bien en ella, se dio cuenta que tenía abultado el pecho, se aguantó para no reírse.

-Candy, estoy muy ocupado no puedo atenderte por ahora ¡ve a jugar con tus hermanas!

Candy lo miró y su boca se iba para abajo conteniéndose el llanto.

-¡Soy un estorbo!-dijo con voz melodramática.

-No pequeña, estoy haciendo un trabajo muy importante y mañana tengo que entregarlo, luego se me hace difícil hacerlo con la luz de las velas, por eso estoy aprovechando que todavía hay sol.

-Me quedaré aquí sin hacer ruido.

-Así has dicho otras veces y luego quiere que te ponga atención, ahora necesito avanzar, me estás obligando a quedarme en la biblioteca después de clases.

-¡No por favor! Mejor saldré a jugar con Anita y Rosy.

-Ve con ellas pues.

Candy salió de la habitación de Will, Olivia la vio con el pecho abultado.

-¡Señorita Candy! ¿Qué hacía en la habitación del niño Will con relleno en el corpiño?- preguntó Olivia escandalizada.

-Yo…

-Ahorita mismo hará una plana que diga : ¡No debo entrar a la habitación de mi hermano mayor con relleno en el corpiño!

-¿Se nota que tengo relleno?

-¡Claro que sí!, yo a su edad pensaba solamente en jugar, deje en paz a su hermano ya que tiene que hacer sus deberes escolares.

Will escuchó el regaño y se carcajeó un rato y pensó: Chiquilla tonta.

Isaac el hijo de Henry Day llegaba a jugar con las Andrew, aprovechando que Albert estaba ausente.

En la finca de Chicago, el capataz le mostraba a Albert los alrededores, fueron a ver las cabezas de ganado, Albert quedó complacido pues estaban bien cuidadas.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo aquí.

-Lord Andrew, es lo mínimo con lo que le puedo pagar su bondad al traernos de Escocia, aquí somos felices, tenemos sustento y trabajo, el único problema que tenemos es el vecino, siempre quiere poner su cercado invadiendo sus tierras, la vez pasada mató a una de las ovejas por pasarse de su lado.

-Si tengo oportunidad hablaré con él, ahora cuéntame cómo estuvo lo de Marcos.

\- Margarita y yo escuchamos los disparos, salimos para ver que ocurría, escuchamos los pasos de un caballo por lo que decidimos entrar a la casa principal, fue cuando subimos a la habitación encontrando al Señor Esteban en él piso, nos dijo que se habían llevado a la niña Constanza, nos organizamos para ir en su búsqueda y otros se quedaron para atender las heridas del Señor Gibbs, cuando visualizamos al esclavo se había tirado al acantilado, nos acercamos y ahí estaba forcejeando con la niña Constanza para tirarla al precipicio, tuvimos que dispararle al negro y luego pudimos rescatar a la niña, la llevamos al poblado más cercano, en el camino expulsó a su bebé. ¡No sabe lo mucho que nos dolió que no pudiésemos salvar a su nieto.

Albert le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le dijo: Gracias por todo, sé que hicieron lo humanamente posible.

En New Haven la carta que le habían enviado a William Andrew llegó a manos de Josiah Gibbs, la leyó, se enteró de la situación de su hijo, por lo que partió a Chicago, dejando a su hijo menor a cargo del banco junto con George.

El Señor Douglas se enteró que Albert se había marchado por unos días por lo que planeó dañar a Will, ya que todos en la ciudad murmuraban acerca del rompimiento de la relación del joven Andrew con su hija Maritza.

 **Hola chicas Lindo inicio de Semana. Gracias por seguir el Fic. Loca de amor y Katnnis sigue pendiente lo de ustedes, se me complicaron las cosas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SAINT ANDREWS, ESCOCIA**

Ralph , era prisionero en su propia mansión El Rey Jorge IV se había vuelto adicto al láudano, y tenía alucinaciones, pensaba que tenía enemigos en todas partes, los rumores que habían mandado a la pequeña Candice a América llegó a oídos del Rey y lo vio como un acto de rebeldía por parte de Ralph por lo que ordenó contra él arresto domiciliario, en una de sus crisis el Rey pidió que todos sus enemigos fueran llevados ante su presencia, salieron emisarios por todo el Reino Unido para arrestar a los que el Rey creía eran sus enemigos, llegaron a la mansión de Ralph.

-Ralph perdón, pero el Rey ha pedido que te llevemos ante su presencia-dijo el emisario el cuál había sido amigo de su padre.

Carol lo escuchó y se aferró a Ralph: ¡No a mi esposo no se lo llevaran!

-Señora es una orden del Rey, tenemos que partir hoy mismo.

Arremetieron contra Ralph para llevarlo al carruaje donde estaban otros prisioneros, fue tanta la impresión para Carol que sufrió un ataque cardiaco.

-¡Carol! Mi amor ¿Qué tienes?- dijo con voz angustiada Ralph, mientras lo tenían sujetado los militares.

Carol estaba tendida en el piso con los ojos abiertos.

La mamá de Ralph tomó la mano de Carol para checar si tenía pulso.

-¡Ralph, Carol está muerta!

-¡No! ¡Carol mi amor!

Los militares soltaron a Ralph para que llorara a su esposa.

-¡Que tragedia!-dijo el emisario-Ralph dejaremos que entierres a tu esposa y luego partiremos a Londres.

Todo el funeral fue rápido, el carpintero del pueblo siempre estaba preparado con ataúdes, después que enterraron a Carol se llevaron a Ralph.

 **Chicago, Illinois**

Había pasado una semana desde que Candy y Albert habían llegado a la finca, Constanza salía a caminar con sus padres, en las tardes, la crisis de Esteban ya había pasado, la infección cedió, cuando llegó Josiah Gibbs encontró a su hijo consciente y fuera de peligro.

-¡No sabes lo que sufrí al enterarme que te habían disparado y estabas agonizando, le agradezco a Dios que tuvo misericordia de mí y no me quitó otro hijo.

-Papá ¡gracias por venir!

-¿Ahora que harás? Ya Constanza perdió a su engendro, no es necesario que se queden aquí, debes retomar tu vida en New Haven.

-Me daría pena con el Señor Andrew.

-Vinieron aquí porque tenían que ocultar el embarazo de Constanza, pero ya no existe tal.

Albert lo había escuchado y se metió en la plática: Tiene razón tu padre Esteban, debes retomar tu carrera, parece que el que quedó por ti en la universidad no es apto, quizás Constanza salga de la depresión si regresa a clases.

-¿Pero quién cuidará la Finca?

-No te preocupes por eso, estos días he recorrido el lugar y todo está en orden, mis muchachos son leales conmigo.

-Hablaré con Constanza, tengo que consultarlo con ella

Albert sonrió al escuchar que Esteban tomaba en cuenta la opinión de Constanza:

-Mi hija ha quedado en buenas manos, de ahora en adelante no me preocuparé por ella-pensó Albert.

Esa tarde Esteban bajó al comedor para almorzar, al anochecer Esteban contemplaba a Constanza.

-Nuestros padres me han sugerido que nos regresemos con ellos a New Haven, quiero saber qué opinas al respecto.

-Te dejo en tus manos esa decisión, yo estaré donde tu estés-contestó Constanza con sumisión.

-Entonces si no tienes objeción creo que nos regresaremos con ellos.

Constanza se dio cuenta que Esteban ya se estaba fortaleciendo y que la miraba diferente.

-¿Qué haré cuando él quiera tomarme?- se afligía al pensarlo.

Al día siguiente, el capataz le dio aviso a Albert que habían encontrado dos ovejas muertas de un tiro en la cabeza.

-Albert fue con algunos de sus hombres con el alguacil.

-Verá señor Andrew, diariamente vienen a mí con casos como ese, si me pusiera atenderlos a todos, tuviera la cárcel llena con los granjeros de Chicago. Es mejor que hable personalmente con su vecino y traten de llegar a un acuerdo.

Albert fue a la propiedad de su vecino con sus hombres.

-Buenas tardes soy William Albert Andrew su vecino, quisiera preguntarle cual es el motivo por el que mata a mi ganado e invade los límites de mi propiedad.

El hombre era un irlandés pelirrojo se llamaba Stuart Byrne, tenía la misma estatura de Albert sólo que estaba más delgado.

-El hombre que le vendió su Finca, fue el mismo que me vendió esta propiedad y en la medición me dio menos de lo que dicen las escrituras.

-¿Podría mostrármelas? Yo no quiero que haya más problemas entre nosotros quiero que vayamos al registro de propiedades para que quede asentado que le cederé un metro solamente a toda la circunferencia de mi cercado, yo tengo mis papeles en orden, no estoy obligado a hacerlo pues pagué lo justo por mi propiedad, pero para evitar que siga esta situación entre nosotros le ofrezco esta solución.

-Deben ser tres metros en toda la circunferencia.

-Sería un abuso, le cedo solamente 1 metro y medio a todo mi cercado.

-Son tres metros, no aceptaré menos de eso.

-Enséñeme entonces sus papeles.

-¡No tengo que enseñarle nada!

Albert fue al registro de propiedad a verificar si era verdad lo que decía ese hombre, ahí le dijeron que Stuart Byrne había ganado esa propiedad en una apuesta que no había comprado nada. Albert fue nuevamente con el alguacil y le expuso su caso, este decidió ir con Albert para que llegaran a un acuerdo.

-Podemos jugarlo creo que sería más justo, si yo gano me da los 3 metros, si usted gana sólo me da uno.

-No le debería de dar nada pues usted no compró la propiedad, pero a fin de evitar que sigan los problemas podríamos lo haré. le propongo una carrera de caballos. ¿Acepta o no?

-Acepto.

 **NEW HAVEN**

El señor Douglas mandó a unos delincuentes para que atacaran a Will cuando saliera de la universidad, ya que iba sin Jack y Pablo, quería que le dejaran marcada la cara para que ninguna otra señorita se fijara en él.

 **Chicas un capítulo corto pues el zika llegó a mi casa y andamos con temperatura. Si hay algún errorcito de dedo me dicen por fis pues no lo edité, si algo no les pareció no es mi culpa es la temperatura que hizo estragos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SAINT ANDREWS, ESCOCIA**

Le habían dado órdenes al Lord Provost y este a su vez al Baillie para que embargaran las propiedades de Ralph, cuando un noble caía de la gracia del Rey era despojado de sus pertenencias y se las cedían a otro que alcanzaba su agrado.

-Baronesa de Abercromby de Abukir, tiene que dejar esta propiedad.

-Lord Provost, usted sabe que el Rey sufre de demencia como su padre, esto que está haciendo es una arbitrariedad.

-Baronesa ¿Quién puede oponérsele al Rey? Su palabra es la ley en todo el Reino Unido. Lo que puedo hacer por usted es permitir que retire todo su dinero y se lleve sus pertenencias personales junto con las de Ralph, espero que el Barón sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para librarse de la opresión del Rey. Le aconsejo que se vaya del Reino Unido, quizás cuando el Rey expire puedan regresar a tomar el lugar que les pertenece.

-Si me voy de Escocia, siento que moriré de tristeza empacaré mis cosas para irme a Inglaterra y enterarme de cuál será el destino de mi hijo.

 **Chicago Illinois**

Albert llegó a la Finca todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, Esteban pudo acompañarlos.

-Les invito a dar gracias a Dios por los alimentos y también porque Esteban ya está fuera de peligro, hijo, haz esta oración pues Dios te libró de la muerte- indicó Albert

Se tomaron de las manos, Esteban le agarró la mano a Constanza y se la acariciaba mientras oraba diciendo: Gracias Dios por estos alimentos, porque bendices la obra de nuestras manos y podemos comer del fruto de nuestro trabajo, Amo a Jehová, pues ha oído mi voz y mis súplicas;

Porque ha inclinado a mí su oído; Por tanto, le invocaré en todos mis días. Me rodearon ligaduras de muerte, Me encontraron las angustias del Seol; Angustia y dolor había yo hallado. Entonces invoqué el nombre de Jehová, diciendo: Oh Jehová, libra ahora mi alma.

Clemente es Jehová, y justo; Sí, misericordioso es nuestro Dios.

Jehová guarda a los sencillos; Estaba yo postrado, y me salvó.

Vuelve, oh alma mía, a tu reposo, Porque Jehová te ha hecho bien.

Pues tú has librado mi alma de la muerte, Mis ojos de lágrimas,  
Y mis pies de resbalar. Andaré delante de Jehová, En la tierra de los vivientes. En el nombre de Cristo Amén.

Terminaron de orar y Esteban todavía tenía de la mano a Constanza, él la miró sonriente y ella bajó su rostro, se puso de mil colores.

-Tengo que informarles que mañana competire con nuestro vecino en una carrera de caballos, Stuart Byrne quiere que yo le ceda tres metros en la circunferencia de mi propiedad si gana la carrera, si yo gano le daré solamente uno, esto es para que de una vez cesen los problemas que tenemos con él.

-Albert me afliges, eso es peligroso- dijo Candy

-Suegro, ¿porque no espera a que me recupere para que yo haga la carrera?- se ofreció Esteban.

-William ¡que osado eres! no hay duda que llevas en tus venas sangre escocesa- dijo con admiración Josiah Gibbs.

-Ya quedamos de acuerdo que mañana será la carrera.

Candy se preocupó, después que terminaron de almorzar, Albert salió de la finca y Candy fue tras él.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a desafiar a ese hombre? ¡No piensas en tus hijos! Si algo llegara a sucederte ¿Qué haría yo?

-No te preocupes Candy, confío que todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro que Dios me protegerá. Por cierto quisiera que esta noche estemos juntos, no sé lo que ocurrirá mañana.

-¡Albert no me asustes más de lo que estoy!

-Perdóname, sólo son las ganas de estar contigo.

Albert besó a Candy, Esteban y Constanza los observaron, luego él miró a su esposa.

-Quisiera que nosotros podamos amarnos así, como se aman tus padres y que lleguemos a esa edad así de apasionados como ellos.

-A Constanza se le cerró la garganta y comentó: Mi papá siempre ha sido así con mi mamá, la ama apasionadamente.

-Así te amo yo Constanza, quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte cuan apasionado puedo ser.

-No lo dudo que lo seas, sólo quiero comentarte que el Doctor dijo que debo esperar seis meses para embarazarme nuevamente, quizás quiso decir que no debo de yacer con mi esposo.

-Le preguntaremos al Doctor de New Haven, no dudo en la capacidad del médico que te atendió, pero no sabemos si sólo se refería al embarazo o también a tener contacto sexual.

Constanza pensó: ¡Oh que haré!, parece que Esteban ya quiere que cumpla con mis obligaciones de esposa, yo no me siento lista todavía.

Llegó la noche Albert y Candy estaban en la siguiente habitación a la de Esteban y Constanza. Las paredes eran de madera por lo que se escuchaban quedito los gemidos de los rubios. Esteban se tapó los oídos para no escucharlos, Constanza estaba de lado contrario.

Esteban susurró: Constanza mi amor ¿Estás despierta?

Constanza no le contestó para que Esteban pensara que estaba dormida, él se salió de la habitación y fue a la terraza de la finca a respirar profundo.

-Mi esposa ¡es tan hermosa!, quiero que me ame intensamente, quiero demostrarle con caricias lo mucho que la amo, Constanza ¿cuándo me dejaras entrar en ti?

Amaneció y Albert se preparó para la carrera, no desayunó sino se fueron directamente al camino donde se realizaría, los testigos serían el Alcalde, el alguacil y los de la oficina del registro de propiedades pero el rumor se esparció y muchos curiosos se habían congregado para presenciarla.

Todos los hombres de Albert con sus familias se reunieron también.

Candy y Constanza eran un manojo de nervios.

Albert y Stuart Byrne se montaron en el caballo con el que competirían.

Se alinearon el Alcalde tenía un arma en la mano y la disparó.

Salieron a toda velocidad, Stuart Byrne con su fusta intentaba golpear a Albert pero este lo evitaba, el caballo de Stuart Byrne se esforzó, no aguantó demasiado y se dejó caer, Albert llegó a la meta, todos se acercaron para auxiliar a Stuart Byrne, le quitaron el caballo de encima no se había fracturado el animalito pero su dueño se molestó tanto por haber perdido que sacó su pistola y lo mató. Todos se lamentaron por el caballo.

-Has ganado Andrew, tienes mi palabra que sólo tomaré un metro en toda la circunferencia y que no volveré a matar a tu ganado.

-De todas maneras es necesario que firmemos, tenemos de testigo al Alcalde y al Alguacil.

Ambos firmaron junto los testigos y se retiraron del lugar.

En New Haven, Will estaba saliendo de la Universidad, los delincuentes que había contratado el Señor Douglas lo estaban esperando a que fuera por su caballo, Will los vio a lo lejos, le pareció extraño que esos hombres ajenos al lugar estuvieran ahí, estaba indeciso si pasar por ahí, agarró valor y caminó hacia su caballo, le taparon el paso, sacaron una daga amenazándolo, Will puso en práctica lo que su papá le había enseñado, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la pequeña Candy aplaudiéndole y animándolo como cuando practicaba con Albert eran tres hombres contra el muchacho, Jack había tenido un mal presentimiento y convenció a Pablo que fueran a la universidad para alcanzar a su amo, cuando llegaron vieron que se estaba defendiendo, era sólo un chico contra esos hombres fornidos, se enardecieron cuando lo vieron en peligro y se abalanzaron contra los delincuentes, sacaron sus puñales los delincuentes se dieron cuenta que no podrían contra ellos e intentaron huir pero Pablo y Jack hirieron de muerte a dos de ellos, algunos jóvenes habían sido testigos del suceso pero no habían querido ayudar a Will porque no querían salir lastimados. Unos oficiales llegaron por el alboroto y querían llevarse detenidos a Jack y Pablo.

En el Castillo de Windsor , Ralph estaba frente al Rey Jorge IV.

El Emisario que llevaba esposado a Ralph se inclinó ante el Rey diciendo:

-Su majestad, cuando estábamos deteniendo al Barón Ralph de Abercromby de Abukir, hubo una terrible tragedia, la esposa tuvo un ataque y murió casi al instante de la impresión.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con esto?- contestó el Rey con molestia.

-Sólo deseo que su majestad sea misericordioso y deje libre al Barón, su padre luchó con mucha valentía para la gloria del Reino Unido.

El Rey miró a Ralph el cual tenía la cabeza agachada y dijo: Que se vaya lejos del Reino Unido, embárquenlo, si regresa no tendré misericordia nuevamente.

Ralph respiró profundo y pensó: Gracias Dios mío, por tu misericordia podré ir a lado de mi pequeña Candy.

Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir el Fic.

Saludos a : **a Aniii, Sayuri 1707, Liovana, chidamami, Glenda, Loren Rios, Pathya, Stormaw (perdona el mal entendido), Gina Riquelme O, Maravilla 121, Yuleni, Locadeamor, Brigge, Paty, Rocío CR, Jahzeel, Rixa Eve, Fandcya, Walki Madrid, Litzy, Tania Lizbeth, RomIs Ardley, SaiyaBra, mercedes, , Luz, Josie, Nina. Tania Lizbeth. Mago Roque (gusto saber de usted) Yuleni**


	13. Chapter 13

Se llevaron detenidos a Jack y Pablo a las oficinas del alguacil, Will fue a interceder por sus siervos, varios de sus compañeros de la Universidad lo acompañaron para testificar a favor de ellos.

-¡Otra vez los Andrew vuelven a darnos problemas! –expresó el Alguacil.

-Esos hombres a los que hirieron mis siervos quisieron atacarme en la Universidad, yo empecé a defenderme pero luego Jack y Pablo llegaron para auxiliarme.

-¿Y cómo sabían ellos que iban a agredirte?

-Ellos siempre están al cuidado de mis hermanas y de mí.

-Ustedes ¿testifican que es verdad lo que dice el muchacho Andrew?- preguntó el alguacil dirigiéndose a los compañeros de universidad de Will.

-Si Señor Alguacil-respondió uno de ellos- cuando estábamos saliendo de la universidad vimos que Will se defendía de tres hombres, no quisimos intervenir pues llevaban dagas y nosotros no hemos sido educados para las peleas, lo apoyaron sus siervos para protegerlo de que no lo hirieran.

-Está bien muchacho, rindan su declaración delante de mi secretario, liberaré a tus siervos.

-Si pero quiero saber porque me atacaron esos hombres

-¿Y cómo lo vamos a saber si están heridos de muerte? Si se recuperan los voy a interrogar.

Pablo intervino: Esos son hombres son los que hacen el trabajo sucio del Señor Douglas.

El alguacil respondió: ¡Cállate! No te di permiso de hablar, tan sólo eres un criado.

-Es mi siervo pero no es mentiroso, El señor Douglas ha de seguir molesto conmigo porque terminé con su hija Maritza.

-¿No te enseñó tu papá cómo ser un caballero? ¡De las mujeres no se habla! ¡Eres tan bárbaro como él! tu padre vino como intruso a New Haven, los Andrew se han enriquecido y han hecho que gente nativa de aquí se corrompa.

-Ellos ya estaban corrompidos-dijo Will sin vacilar.

El Alguacil vio que los jóvenes universitarios estaban molestos por lo que dijo sobre los Andrew y decidió no decir nada más en contra de ellos.

El alguacil era tío de Maritza y cuñado del Señor Douglas.

Terminaron de declarar y firmaron, el Alguacil dejó ir a Pablo y Jack.

Will llegó a su casa y la pequeña Candy salió a recibirlo arrojándose en sus brazos y llorando.

-¿Pequeña que te ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Me angustié por ti, estaba jugando con Rosy y Anita cuando nos vino a decir el hijo del ministro que te habían atacado, mi alma no ha descansado desde ese momento, Will, gracias a Dios estás aquí, sano y salvo.

Anita y Rosy vieron que había regresado Will y también lo abrazaron, todos los ojitos azules y verdes tenían lágrimas.

-Ya estoy bien niñas.

Pasaron algunas semanas luego de eso volvieron a New Haven los rubios con Constanza, Esteban y el Señor Gibbs.

Will no quería que se enterara su papá de lo que había pasado pero George se lo contó.

-¿Cómo es posible que ese desgraciado hombre haya querido hacerle mal a mi hijo?

-William, trata de controlarte, recuerda que el Alguacil es cuñado del Señor Douglas.

-¿Acaso quieres que me quede con los brazos cruzados después de que atacaron a mi hijo?, ¡a mi único varón!

-Desde ahora debes tomar tus precauciones y Will siempre debe estar acompañado.

-Necesito darle una lección o cualquiera vendrá y querrá dañar a mi familia.

Albert fue con Henry Day y le expuso todo el caso.

-William no debemos tomar justicia por nuestra propia mano.

-Pero Douglas tiene que recibir una lección de mi parte, para que no vuelva a meterse con mi hijo.

-Está bien podemos organizar algo para recaudar fondos para el orfanato que mantiene la Iglesia.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo?

-Vamos hacer unos juegos de fuerza y ahí podrás retar al Señor Douglas y será legal.

Esperaron a que fuera domingo, después que Henry dio el sermón dijo: Hermanos, el orfanato necesita recursos por lo que he decidido que hagamos juegos de fuerzas para recaudar fondos, podemos cobrar para que tengan derecho a ver a los jugadores luchar. ¿Quién se apunta como voluntario?

Todos miraban a los lados, nadie levantaba la mano.

-Recuerden que es para una buena causa, el que sea voluntario podrá retar a un contrincante y este deberá aceptar.

Albert levantó la mano.

-William Andrew, levantó la mano ¿ A quién quieres retar?

-Al señor Douglas-Contestó Albert fijando la mirada en su enemigo.

Todos en la Iglesia aplaudieron. El señor Douglas dijo: Yo no quiero participar, daré una aportación pero no pelearé contra William Andrew.

Candy dijo en voz alta: Al parecer New Haven está lleno de cobardes, nadie quiere pelear contra mi esposo, al parecer al Señor Douglas le están temblando las piernas, ja,ja, ja, ja.

Todas las mujeres se molestaron con Candy por haber llamado cobardes a sus maridos.

El Señor Douglas al ver que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

-Está bien yo seré el contrincante de William Andrew.

Henry dijo: Dentro de dos sábados será la pelea, será a puño limpio

Todos salieron emocionados de la Iglesia, se esparció por todo New Haven que boxearían a puño cerrado William A. Andrew y el Señor Douglas, este último tenía un esclavo que era boxeador y le pidió que le enseñara sus técnicas.

Candy y sus hijas en las tardes animaban a Albert mientras practicaba contra Jack, Pablo y otros siervos que se habían ofrecido para que su amo se entrenara con ellos.

-No tengas miedo porque soy tu amo Jack, golpéame porque Douglas no me va a tener piedad.

Jack atacó a Albert y este quedó tendido en el suelo Candy y sus hijas fueron a auxiliarlo.

-William ¿Estás bien? Reacciona-dijo Candy angustiada.

Llegó Olivia con un poco de agua y se la tiró en la cara a Albert y este reaccionó.

Albert se puso en pie y Jack se hincó: Perdone Lord William, no fue mi intención.

-Pero ¿Qué pasó aquí? No entiendo cómo me venciste.

Señor William es que usted no sabe las técnicas de boxeo, usted ha luchado cuerpo a cuerpo, y sabe usar la espada, pero el boxeo es saber esquivar los golpes también debe fortalecer sus piernas, el Señor Douglas tiene un esclavo que boxea por apuestas y de seguro él le enseñara sus técnicas.

-Entonces enséñame Jack o Douglas me hará papilla.

Todos los siervos de Albert le enseñaron algún movimiento de boxeo que le serviría para vencer a Douglas.

Mientras en el patio de la Iglesia sembraban postes en cuadrado para el ring, y ponían las cuerdas.

Vendieron los tickets medio dólar los niños y un dólar los adultos, algunos hicieron sus apuestas, contra Albert pues sabían que a Douglas lo había entrenado su esclavo que era campeón de Boxeo en Connecticut.

Esteban envió por la partera del pueblo ya que a Constanza le dio vergüenza preguntarle al médico.

-Después de un aborto ciertamente se tiene que esperar seis meses para que te embaraces, te diré como te debes cuidar para que no suceda eso.

-Por favor dígale a mi esposo que no me debe de tocar hasta que pasen esos seis meses.

-¿Por qué quieres que le mienta a tu esposo? Esteban Gibbs es un buen muchacho.

-Si eso no lo discuto, lo que pasa es que me da pena desvestirme frente a él.

-Ay utedes las niñas mimadas de familias ricas, debes de complacer a tu marido para eso te casaste, ¿Acaso quieres que busque en otra lo que tú no quieres darle?

-¡No!

-Entonces, no te le niegues.

-Sólo necesito tiempo ¡Por favor dígale que me podrá tocar hasta que pasen los 6 meses!

-Está bien le diré eso, pero me darás tres metros de tela fina del almacén de tu familia.

-Sí, se la enviaré mañana.

Constanza y la partera Salieron de la recamara.

-Señor Gibbs su esposa todavía no tiene fuerzas en su matriz, debe de cuidarse mínimo por 6 meses.

Esteban miró a Constanza de forma extraña y ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Quiero preguntarle si hay alguna manera en que podamos cuidarnos para que mi esposa no se embarace aunque tengamos relaciones.

-Sólo la abstinencia Señor Gibbs.

Esteban cerró los ojos con lamento después de escuchar esas palabras, la partera se fue dejando solos a los recién casados.

-Parece que tendré que esperar esos seis meses para hacerte mía-le dijo Esteban a Constanza.

-La paciencia es una cualidad que debemos tener-contestó Constanza todavía con la cabeza agachada.

-Si lo sé, pero mis deseos por ti crecen cada día que pasa, estoy luchando contra mis instintos, dormiremos en habitaciones separadas, porque no quiero perder los estribos contigo.

Esteban no se quedó con las dudas y consultó en la biblioteca de la universidad libros de biología, de anatomía y de medicina.

Todos los días la pequeña Candy recibía con un abrazo efusivo a Will cuando regresaba de la universidad, él se estaba acostumbrando a ese recibimiento, Albert se empezó a dar cuenta que la pequeña Candy estaba enamorada de su hijo.

Por fin llegó el día donde se enfrentaría Albert con Douglas, en ese mismo día pero en otro continente Ralph se embarcaba para América.

 **Chicas gracias por seguir apoyando este Fic. Les mando saludos a Jane (ahora no se me pasó saludarte)** **Aniii, Sayuri 1707, Liovana, chidamami, Glenda (me alegra que ya estés de vuelta), Loren Ríos, Pathya, Stormaw, Gina Riquelme O, Maravilla 121, Yuleni, Locadeamor, Brigge, Paty Martinez, Rocío CR, Jahzeel, Rixa Eve, Fandcya, Walki Madrid, Litzy, Tania Lizbeth, RomIs Ardley, SaiyaBra, mercedes, , Luz, Josie, Nina. Tania Lizbeth, Gaby Grandchester, Susana rojas, Lolitadelavega, Maty li, Ale Graum, Vialsi, Anmoncer 1708.**

 **Bueno después de comentar propongan cual fic de los nuevos quieren que actualice para el fin de semana.**


	14. Chapter 14

Toda la congregación estaba alrededor del ring, los Andrew habían comprado tickets para los primeros lugares, querían ver de cerca el espectáculo, esos boletos estaban a 2 dólares así fueran niños los que estuvieran en esa fila de sillas. Henry Day tenía manchada las manos de tinta porque él y su esposa habían hecho los boletos.

Le masajearon las piernas a Albert ya que de tanto brinco que había dado durante el entrenamiento se le acalambraban, la noche anterior no había podido estar con Candy pues le dolía la cintura por los abdominales que sus managers (empleados) le habían indicado que hiciera.

Jack y Pablo habían fermentado corteza de cerezo, raíz de orozuz, corteza de raíz de sasafrás, nuez moscada, anís, vainilla y melaza para hacer cerveza de raíz la llevaron al evento en unos mini barriles de madera fabricados por ellos mismos, para que pudieran pasar con eso dijeron que era agua para darle al boxeador estrella refiriéndose a Albert.

Le dieron a Will un mini barril a escondidas de sus padres, al tomar un poco del contenido se dio cuenta que era cerveza, se lo pasó a Esteban para hacerlo su cómplice, este también tomó un poco, Constanza estaba a lado de su esposo, se fijó en el esclavo boxeador del Señor Douglas y se atemorizó pues recordó a Marcos.

Henry Day se puso en medio del ring improvisado y anunció: Nos hemos reunido para presenciar el combate entre estos dos boxeadores, en esta esquina proveniente desde Escocia ¡William Albert Andrew!, Los Andrew incluyendo sus empleados lo aclamaron.

-¡Wiliam! ¡William! ¡William!-decían entusiasmados.

-En esta otra: Nativo de New Haven ¡El gran Douglas!

Casi no se escucharon aplausos, Maritza miraba a Will con enojo.

-¡Vamos papá! ¡Dale duro! –decían las hijas de Albert incluyendo la pequeña Candy.

El herrero de la ciudad llevó una campana que hicieron sonar para que empezara el combate.

 **Round 1:**

Desde el campanazo inicial ambos boxeadores salieron en busca del triunfo, William Albert Andrew motivado por la sed venganza, los gritos de ovación de su familia y sus empleados que decían ¡Escocia, Escocia, Escocia! Le daba golpes a las costillas de su rival nativo de New Haven que empezó precavido y tiró pocas combinaciones desde su guardia izquierda.

 **Round 2:**

Para el segundo asalto, Albert tuvo mejores momentos al presionar a Douglas que se veía cansado y alcanzarlo con combinaciones al rostro que fueron ovacionadas por los espectadores Escoceses, ante un nativo que no se acomodaba sobre el ring.

En el descanso el esclavo de Douglas le aconsejó que usara su mano izquierda, para castigar a Albert.

 **Round 3:**

En el tercer giro, Douglas, de guardia zurda, tuvo mayor movilidad y conectó el cuerpo y cabeza de Albert, que resintió con ligera inflamación en el párpado izquierdo. Cuándo le dio el golpe las mujeres Andrew se pusieron de pie, llevándose la mano a la boca por lo aterradas que estaban. Will y Esteban para ese momento estaban muy embriagados, Will era pura risa y Esteban se puso a darle besos en la mejilla a Constanza.

 **Round 4:**

El cuarto asalto fue dominado por Douglas, que bloqueó los envíos de Albert y le respondió con combinaciones a la cabeza. Albert alcanzó al final la quijada de Douglas con un gancho de derecha.

Jack y Pablo se acercaron a Albert para decirle:

-Lord Andrew, es ahora o nunca tiene que noquearlo en la primera oportunidad que tenga, ya usted se empieza a ver cansado, no dudamos de su fortaleza pero es mejor que asegure su victoria, golpee tan fuerte como pueda, en este round se tiene que terminar la pelea.

 **Round 5:**

Él escoces tuvo sus mejores momentos de la pelea en el quinto giro, cuando conectó con rectos de derecha la mandíbula de Douglas, que aguantó y respondió con combinaciones en un asalto emocionante. Albert hizo un movimiento golpeando a Douglas con todas sus fuerzas y este cayó inconsciente quien tenía hinchados los dos ojos y rotas algunas costillas, Albert solo tenía hinchado un parpado.

Le levantó Henry Day el brazo a Albert en señal de victoria mientras el doctor del pueblo atendía a Douglas quien yacía tendido en el piso, Los hombres de Albert entraron al Ring para levantarlo victorioso en sus hombros, varios de los asistentes que habían apostado en contra de Albert perdieron y los otros apostadores tenían dinero para un mes sin trabajar.

Albert se acercó a Douglas y este veía borroso.

-Para la próxima será otro tipo de duelo-dijo en tono amenazante Albert.

Candy y sus hijas se acercaron a Él y lo abrazaron, Albert se agachó para besar a sus hijas y dijo: ¡Ay! Me duele un poco.

Albert vio que Will estaba durmiendo en una silla, se extrañó que no lo estuviera felicitando, a lado se encontraba Esteban tomándose el último sorbo de cerveza, se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco se acercó a Albert y dijo: Suegro ¡todavía está potente! Cuando sea viejo quiero ser como usted.

Albert le iba a dar un golpe a Esteban porque le dijo viejo pero Candy y Constanza lo detuvieron.

-William, el muchacho está ebrio, dile a Jack o a Pablo que ayuden a Constanza a llevarlo a su casa-ordenó Candy.

Albert se acercó a sus empleados quienes estaban contando el dinero que habían ganado, y se abrazaban entre ellos jubilosos.

-Jack, Pablo ¿están ebrios?

-Sí y también el niño Will, y el joven Esteban ja,ja,ja, ja- se reía Pablo

-Le tendré que decir a George, con ustedes hablaré mañana.

Albert le dio indicaciones a George que le ordenara a dos de sus hombres que llevaran a Esteban a su casa.

Él se llevó a Will en hombros, lo subió al carruaje, ayudó a sus hijas y a Candy a subir también y se fueron contentos a su mansión.

Dejó a Will en su habitación, lo acostó de lado por si se vomitaba no se ahogara. La pequeña Candy se quedó al pendiente de él.

-Yo lo cuidaré Lord William-se ofreció Candy

-¡Está bien nena confío en ti! –le guiñó el ojo.

Albert se acercó a la pequeña Candy y le dio un beso en la frente.

Mientras en la propiedad de Esteban y Constanza Gibbs, los hombres de Albert lo dejaban acostado en su habitación, Constanza acompañó a los empleados de su padre a la puerta, cuando regresó a lado de su esposo no lo encontró en la cama sólo escuchó que cerraron la puerta, ella volteo y vio que Esteban la miraba de la misma manera que Marcos cuando la ultrajó.

-Constanza, quiero yacer contigo-dijo Esteban jadeando.

-Esteban, estás ebrio.

-Estoy ebrio pero siento ganas de hacerte mía

-¡Por favor descansa! Ya mañana estarás lúcido

-Mañana y pasado mañana sentiré las mismas ganas de poseerte.

Esteban se acercó a Constanza y se empezó a desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón.

La agarró por la muñeca y la aprisionó en sus brazos.

-¡Bésame Constanza! Que ardo de deseos.

-Hueles horrible, por favor no me dañes.

Esteban la besó a la fuerza, ella recordó a Marcos y le mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar, Esteban la aventó a la cama de un solo movimiento y se le encimó, en ese momento Constanza se quedó estática tuvo una ráfaga de recuerdos de cuando Marcos la tomó a la fuerza.

Mientras en la habitación de Will la pequeña Candy se acercó a él, este se puso boca arriba, ella le pasó la mano en el rostro para acariciarlo con ternura, se agachó quedando sus rostros cerca entreabrió los labios y lo besó. Se separó de él y dijo: Así como estás embriagado yo también estoy embriagada de ti, Mi amado Will.

 **Hola Chicas Lindo fin de semana espero se la pasen bonito.**


	15. Chapter 15

Esteban le alzó el vestido a Constanza pero tanta fue su embriaguez que se quedó dormido encima de ella. Constanza se quedó estática y fuera de sí por el trauma.

Durante la noche Will se levantó y ensució el colchón con su vómito le hizo daño tomar cerveza pues era la primera vez que se embriagaba de esa manera, la pequeña Candy le avisó a Albert y este ayudó a su hijo para ir a la letrina.

Al día siguiente Will bajó.

-Papá ¿Dónde están Jack y Pablo? Quiero que me ayuden a bajar el colchón para tirarlo, ya que lo ensucié.

-Jack y Pablo no estarán a tú disposición por una semana, tendrás que deshacerte de ese colchón tú sólo.

-¡Papá! ¡Está pesado por los alambres!, no lo podré aguantar yo solo.

-Entonces lo tendrás en tu cuarto hasta que puedan ayudarte.

Ya Albert le había dicho a Candy que castigaría a Will por haberse embriagado para que no lo volviera hacer.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Will

-No puedo atenderte Will, estoy peinando a tus hermanas para ir a la Iglesia-contestó Candy

-¿Me dejarás sin protección esa semana?

-Te asigné otros hombres, pero estos sólo te acompañaran, no están obligados a obedecerte en lo más mínimo.

Will se subió molesto a su habitación y trató de sacar el colchón, Albert observó cuando lo trataba de bajar por las escaleras y sonrió al ver que no podía, la pequeña Candy se ofreció para ayudarlo.

-¡No Candice! Deja a Will que lo haga solito-le ordenó Albert.

Por fin pudo sacarlo de la casa, lo quiso subir a la carreta y Albert dijo: ¡No usaras ninguno de mis carruajes, ni mis carretas!

-¡Pero papá! ¿Cómo voy a deshacerme de él?

-No sé, así como no me consultaste si podías embriagarte tampoco te diré como hacerle para que te deshagas del colchón.

Jack y Pablo vieron pujar a Will con el colchón, ellos se acercaron corriendo para auxiliarlo.

-¡déjenlo! –ordenó Albert

-Pero Señor, el amo Will se puede herniar-protestó Jack.

-¡No le pasará nada! y les prohíbo que se acerquen a Will por una semana completa.

Fue un golpe muy duro para Jack y Pablo pues estaban acostumbrados a cuidar de Will y obedecerle en todo.

-¿Quién cuidará del niño Will? Nadie puede cuidarlo tan bien como nosotros.

-No discutiré con ustedes.

Will a como pudo sacó el colchón a la calle, pasó una carreta pública que se llevaba la basura de la ciudad.

-¡Esperen por favor! Llévense este colchón-gritó Will.

La carreta se detuvo pero no retrocedió, Cuando Will llegó hasta ellos con el colchón, los hombres a cargo de la carreta avanzaron otros metros, Will volvió a cargar el colchón hasta alcanzarlos y ellos volvieron avanzar otros metros. Se lo hicieron como tres veces más, Jack y Pablo vieron la acción que se estaban burlando de Will y gritaron: ¡Sigan! y ¡Nos la van a pagar más tarde! ¡Ya sabemos dónde viven!. Los de la carreta se detuvieron y ya no siguieron bromeando con Will porque temieron que Jack y Pablo arremetieran en su contra.

Will entró sudando a su casa, Albert había visto todo por su ventana y estaba muerto de risa, la pequeña Candy estaba angustiada por Will.

Cuando se presentó de nuevo delante de su Padre dijo: ¡Papá! Necesito dinero para comprar otro colchón.

-Lo siento pero no te daré dinero, tú verás de donde lo sacas y quizás tengas que mandarlo a pedir a la capital.

-¿Y dónde dormiré?

-Pues en las tablas de tu cama.

-¿Si quieres te hago un ladito en mi cama?-ofreció Candy.

-¡No! –respondió Albert enseguida.

-Will está castigado, que él se las ingenie.

Jack y Pablo murmuraban: Lord Andrew es demasiado severo con el niño Will.

Los Andrew estuvieron listos para irse a la Iglesia.

-Candy, luego los alcanzo veré como amanecieron Esteban y Constanza-dijo Albert.

Esteban se despertó, vio que estaba encima de Constanza, él se asustó ya que recordaba levemente que la había maltratado.

-Constanza mi amor, perdóname

Constanza tenía la mirada perdida y no reaccionaba.

En eso tocaron la puerta, Esteban se lavó la cara rápidamente y regresó para ver a Constanza la cual seguía en la misma posición. Esteban bajó rápido para abrir la puerta.

-Suegro, Buenos días.

-¿Todavía no están listos para ir a la Iglesia? ¿Dónde está Constanza? Si quieres la llevo conmigo, ya luego nos alcanzas.

-Suegro, es que yo…

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo necesito que venga el doctor para que cheque a Constanza.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Amaneció enferma?

Esteban no contestó pues se sentía culpable. A Albert le pareció extraña la actitud de Esteban y decidió subir a la habitación. Esteban lo seguía temeroso.

Albert encontró a Constanza tendida en la cama con la mirada fija y las lágrimas escurriéndole por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija? ¿Qué la puso así?

-Señor Andrew yo…

Albert lo agarró del cuello y lo suspendió en el aire.

-La maltrataste ¿verdad?

-No sabía lo que hacía, estaba bajo los efectos…

Albert lo tiró al piso, se acercó a Constanza y la tomó en brazos y se la llevó de ahí, Esteban se quedó culpando y golpeándose los puños.

Albert se quedó cuidando de su hija en la mansión Andrew, Candy no se quedó mucho tiempo en la Iglesia pues se le hacía raro que no los hubiera alcanzado.

Llegaron a su casa y ella subió a su recamara.

-¡Albert porque no fuiste a…! ¿Qué pasó?

-Está en Shock, parece que Esteban la maltrató, tiene unos moretones en sus brazos.

-Pobre hijita mía

-¡Voy a matar a Esteban!-dijo Albert enardecido.

-Albert espera, tenemos que preguntarle a Constanza lo que pasó.

-¿No es evidente que sufrió maltrato? ¿No la ves en que condición la dejó?

-No hagas nada William, déjame a solas con mi hija-ordenó Candy

Candy empezó arrullar a Constanza después de unos minutos eso acción de Candy la trajo de vuelta.

-Mamá, Marcos abusó de mi-lloraba Constanza.

-Si hija lo sé, ¿dime Esteban hizo lo mismo?

-No, Esteban quiso hacerlo pero se quedó dormido.

Candy respiró aliviada.

Siguió cantándole y acariciando su cabello, Olivia le llevó un poco de té para que se le calmaran los nervios y se quedó dormida.

Las niñas estaban esperando a Candy en el comedor para almorzar. Albert en cuanto vio que iba entrar al comedor salió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué te dijo Constanza?

-Esteban no abusó de ella, iba hacerlo bajo los efectos del alcohol pero se quedó dormido.

-Después decidiremos qué haremos con Constanza.

Las niñas y Will se dieron cuenta que algo malo pasaba pues susurraban entre ellos, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar.

Jack y Pablo se enteraron que Constanza se quedaría unos días en la mansión y sospecharon que algo grave había pasado.

Will esa noche durmió incómodo pues no tenía colchón.

Al día siguiente Jack y Pablo se presentaron ante Albert.

-Señor William, queremos que nos dé permiso para darle su merecido al Señor Esteban por maltratar a la niña Constanza.

-Ustedes no harán nada.

-¡Pero Señor! ¡Esto no puede quedar así! Si dejamos esto así, lo volverá hacer nuevamente.

-Ustedes tuvieron la culpa

-¿Nosotros?

-Por haber embriagado a Will y a Esteban, si vuelven hacer algo similar los mandaré a Chicago y nunca más volverán acercarse a mi hijo, parece que son una mala influencia para él.

-Le rogamos que nos perdone, no ocurrirá de nuevo.

Jack y Pablo se sentían culpables pues vieron que Will caminaba tieso y se quejaba de dolores en la espalda, ellos decidieron comprarle un colchón con sus ahorros.

Esteban fue a visitar a Constanza a la casa Andrew, Jack y Pablo se lo quedaron viendo con odio y Esteban se dio cuenta.

-Señor William, vine a visitar a mi esposa, deseo llevarla conmigo de regreso a casa.

-No te la llevarás hasta que esté bien y hayas reflexionado por lo que le hiciste.

-No tengo justificación eso lo sé, le seré sincero, Constanza y yo no hemos consumado el matrimonio, perdone que yo le cuente esto, pero la amo y deseo que ella me corresponda.

Albert se acordó que tuvo que esperar a Candy casi un año para que yaciera con él y lo desesperado que se sintió pues quería hacerla suya y lo fue hasta que tuvo la osadía de tomarla enferma.

-Esteban aunque no lo creas te comprendo, déjala unos días con nosotros, te prometo que hablaremos con ella.

Esteban salió de la oficina de Albert y Constanza estaba bajando las escaleras, ella se detuvo y se miraron, Constanza regresó corriendo a su habitación.

Pasó un mes completo y Constanza todavía no había regresado a lado de Esteban.

Cierto militar escocés se presentó con su madre en la mansión Andrew.

 **Buenas noches chicas espero que esn bien lindo fin de semana**


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a su amo Ralph acompañado de su madre.

\- Olivia, ¿Dónde está mi hija? Tengo ansias de verla-Dijo Ralph

\- Está en la escuela con sus hermanas.

-¿Hermanas?

-Las hijas de Lord William y la señora Candice.

\- ¡Tienes razón! me dijeron que para ellos sería como una de sus hijas.

-Y así ha sido, pasen por favor, en seguida llamo a la Señora Candice, Lord Andrew está en el Banco.

Olivia fue a decirle a Candy de los visitantes, Candy se presentó en el salón, Ralph se puso de pie como cortesía.

-¡Baronesa!, ¡Ralph! ¡que gusto verles!

Candy se acercó a ellos, abrazó a la Baronesa y esta no la soltó sino se aferró a ella para desahogarse, Candy miró con preocupación a Ralph y el miraba sus ojos, pensó: Luce tan bella como la última vez que la vi.

Ralph era como lo buenos vinos con el tiempo se había puesto más guapo,

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?-preguntó Candy

-Hemos sido desterrados del Reino Unido, aparte de eso Ralph enviudó.- Respondió la Baronesa.

\- Oh Ralph cuanto lo siento, que terrible será cuando la pequeña Candy se entere que su mami falleció.

-Será terrible pobre hija mía.

¿Ya desayunaron?-preguntó Candy.

-No hemos desayunado, pero no tengo hambre quisiera descansar un poco, estoy cansada por el viaje-Contestó la Baronesa

-Pablo, ven por favor-dijo en voz fuerte Candy.

Pablo entró al salón y reconoció a Ralph y pensó: ¡Otra vez el militar!, Lord William estará de mal humor por su presencia.

-Lleva a la Baronesa a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes que tenemos, por favor

-Si mi señora ¿Y a Lord Ralph?

-Ralph ¿vas a desayunar? O quieres descansar un poco

\- Voy a desayunar, Si no es mucha molestia.

Pablo hizo una mueca pensando: Señora Candice, no haga cosas buenas que parezcan malas.

-Pasemos al comedor Ralph, le diré a la cocinera que te preparé algo, Baronesa le diré a Olivia que le lleve un refrigerio a su habitación.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad Candy-Respondió la Baronesa.

Pablo, después que lleves a la Baronesa avísale a Jack para que entre los dos suban las pertenencias de nuestros huéspedes.

-Si señora, Baronesa por favor acompáñeme.

Candy guió a Ralph al comedor, dio instrucciones que le prepararan el desayuno.

-Siento mucho lo de tu esposa.

-Fue una tragedia, cuando me fueron arrestar se impresionó demasiado que le provocó un ataque cardiaco.

-¡Que terrible!-expresó Candy

\- y a ti ¿Cómo te ha ido Candy?

-Albert y yo estamos bien como matrimonio, nos amamos, Dios nos ha bendecido grandemente, lo que si tengo es algunos problemas con mis hijos, Constanza la mayor tiene un mes que está separada del esposo, a mi hijo Will lo tenemos custodiado, porque el que iba a ser su suegro lo mandó a agredir, una de mis hijas pequeñas está enamorada del hijo de Jeremy Day.

-¿Qué has dicho Candy? ¿El hijo de ese asesino que tanto daño te hizo?

-Así es, pero ese chico ha sido criado por Henry Day, es buen muchacho pero Albert no quiere tenerlo cerca, ahora están muy jóvenes pero sé que llegara el día en que querrán vivir su amor, espero que me equivoque y Albert los apoye, y mi otra hija está enamorada de un muchacho de la edad de Constanza precisamente del hermano de mi yerno.

Ralph suspiró y comentó: Y yo que sólo tengo una hija, me encantaría tener el varón.

Olivia se sentía preocupada porque sus amos habían llegado, no quería irse de casa de los Andrew pues estaba siendo cortejada por George, Jack y Pablo aunque el corazón de ella se inclinaba por George, lo admiraba pues era la mano derecha de Albert, en cambio Jack y Pablo sólo eran la escolta de los Andrew y ella no quería ser la esposa de un simple siervo.

Ralph terminó de desayunar y comentó: Es mejor que vaya al banco para decirle a William que estoy aquí.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres descansar?

-Soy muy vigoroso Candy, para que me canse está difícil.

Pablo quien velaba por los intereses de Albert pensó: ¡Presumido! Piensa que es mejor que mi amo.

Ralph se acercó a Candy y se despidió con un beso en la mano.

Albert estaba revisando una serie de papeles cuando George se le presentó.

-¿Qué pasa George?

-Tiene visita

-¿Quién es?

-Es Sir Ralph de Abercromby

-Viene por la niña, que triste, nos hemos encariñado con la pequeña Candy, Will se sentirá deprimido, hazlo pasar.

-¡William!

-Ralph, los años no pasan por ti, ¿Ya fuiste a saludar a Candy?

-De allá vengo

Albert ocultó su molestia ya que no le había agradado que estuviese en su casa, cuando él no estaba presente

Albert pensó: tengo que reconocer que luce mejor que yo.

-¿Qué noticias me traes? ¿Cómo está tu mamá? ¿Tú esposa vino contigo?

-Me he quedado viudo

-Ralph mi más sentido pésame ¿te llevarás a la niña a Escocia?

-No podemos regresar al reino Unido, he sido desterrado junto con mi madre, por lo que pienso establecerme en América con mi familia.

Albert Pensó: Espero que no se quede cerca de nosotros, siento mucho lo que le pasó pero no lo quiero cerca de Candy y menos ahora que ha enviudado.

-¿Y ya tienes alguna idea de lo que harás?

-No William, créeme estoy deprimido, mi vida a dado un giro de 360 grados.

-Te comprendo, así me sentía yo cuando recién llegamos a New Haven, nos acogieron los Day, pero ya ves como resultó todo.

-Pero tenías una esposa a tu lado que te alentaba.

-Bueno pero tú tienes a tu hija y deberás de luchar para sacarla adelante, puedo sugerirte que te establezcas en Chicago, allá tengo una propiedad que me deja buenas ganancias, claro está que me traje a mi gente de Escocia y ellos son los que la manejan, puedo enviarte con George y puedes crear un banco o bien puedes abrir un almacén de telas finas como el que tenemos nosotros aquí, yo te puedo ayudar con la apertura Ralph.

-Te seré sincero William, quiero que mi mamá tenga amigos cerca y quien mejor que ustedes, si pienso en mi hija, de seguro que le ha tomado cariño a su hermanitas.

-Tienes razón en eso, la pequeña Candy es como si fuera nuestra hija menor.

-Quiero comprar una casa, desgraciadamente me confiscaron mis tierras y no pude vender ninguna propiedad, sólo traje un baúl con algo de dinero y algunas joyas de la familia.

-Entonces te puedo dar la casa que Candy y yo adquirimos cuando llegamos aquí, te quedarás en mi residencia mientras mando a repararla para que quede habitable. Pienso en tu mamá después de tener esa gran mansión en Escocia tenga que vivir en una casa pequeña.

-Se tiene que acostumbrar, estoy pensando a que me podría dedicar ¿Será que entre al ejercito?

-No Ralph, piensa en tu hija, le preguntaré a mi consuegro y a mi yerno, te podemos capacitar para que seas auditor del banco o puedes dar clases en la universidad, sólo que estarías viajando constantemente.

-Lo pensaré bien William, la verdad me costaría un poco estar encerrado en una oficina.

-Te entiendo.

Constanza atendía el almacén de telas, Esteban pasaba diario para verla de lejos, pero ese día se decidió hablarle porque se quedó sola, él entró, cerró la puerta con llave y puso el letrero de cerrado.

-Buenas tardes Constanza

-Esteban ¿A qué has venido?

-A pedirte que regreses a nuestra casa.

-La verdad es que quiero quedarme definitivamente en casa de mis padres, he pensado que sería mejor que anuláramos nuestro matrimonio.

-Ante los ojos de Dios eres mi esposa, no te daré el divorcio, quiero tenerte en mi casa , puedo ir ante la ley para que te persuadan de que regreses conmigo, tengo potestad sobre ti bien lo sabes, juraste amarme, respetarme y que sólo la muerte hará separación entre nosotros dos, estás faltando al pacto que hicimos.

Esteban se acercó un poco a ella y le preguntó: ¿Sientes repulsión hacia mí?

-No

-¿Te parezco feo?

-No eres feo, al contrario eres muy atractivo.

-¿No te gusto ni siquiera un poco?

-Me agradas y deseo lo mejor para ti, por eso quiero dejarte libre para que rehagas tu vida.

-¡Mi vida eres tú Constanza! He estado enamorado de ti por muchos años, ahora que eres mi esposa ¿Crees que te dejare? Nunca, ¿Has escuchado? Me desespera tu actitud, quiero amarte apasionadamente, quiero hacerte mía Constanza, ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?

Esteban acortó la distancia entre ellos y la agarró por los hombros. Constanza se quedó estática.

-Déjame besarte, quiero saborear tus labios.

Constanza cerró los ojos, no podía sostenerle la mirada a su esposo, pues era de lujuria y le recordaba a Marcos.

Esteban le rozó los labios tiernamente, después fue intensificando el beso, bajó sus manos de los hombros de Constanza para tomarla por la cintura, Esteban usó su lengua con suavidad para besarla le gustó a Constanza, el separó su rostro y la besó en la mejilla para dirigirse a su oreja y luego bajar a su cuello, ella se estremeció, Constanza sintió que el abrió su boca y pensó que la mordería como lo había hecho Marcos y lo empujó asustada.

Esteban se dio cuenta que Constanza estaba traumada.

-Mi amor ¿Te puedo cortejar?

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-He recordado que no tuvimos un noviazgo, me salté esa parte, me permites visitarte en casa de tus padres y acompañarte cuando vayas de salida del almacén.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si Constanza quiero ser tu novio.

Pablo fue por las niñas a la escuela en el carruaje descubierto.

-Niña Candy, le espera una sorpresa cuando llegue a casa

-¿Qué es? –preguntaron Anita y Rosy

-Ya lo van a ver pero es sólo para la niña Candy.

-¡De seguro Will le compró algo bonito!, ¡lo obligaremos a que también nos compre un regalo!-dijo Anita.

La pequeña Candy se ilusionó al pensar que Will le regalaría algo.

 **Saludos a Isasi, Liovana, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth, Vialsi, Gaby Grandchester, Verónica, Miriam 811, Sayuri, Maravilla, mercedes, Luz, Glenda, Yuleni, Carolina macias, Loca de amor, Jane, Chidamami, Stormaw (te cumplí), Anmoncer1708, Rixa eve, Susana Rojas, Romis Ardley, Sandy por el pedido que hiciste subí El, ella ellos. Mary silenciosa, lolita de la vega, Rose de Grandchester y Gladys, Loren Rios, Paty, Pathya.**

 **Por cierto luego llegó el amor la actualicé el. Sábado.**


	17. Chapter 17

La pequeña Candy fué corriendo junto con Anita y Rosy para ver la sorpresa, cuando entraron al salón principal la niña vio a su abuelita.

-Candice, hija ¡Que alegría me da verte!-dijo la Baronesa

-¿Abuelita? ¡Estás en América! ¿Y mi mami vino contigo? ¿Dónde está papá?

-¡Abrázame niña!-le ordenó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La pequeña Candice fue corriendo hacia los brazos de su abuelita, Rosy y Anita se entristecieron pues pensaron que se la llevarían a Escocia.

-¡Abuelita les extrañé!

-¡Nosotros a ti! ¿Pero qué fachas traes? ¿Dónde están tus zapatillas de satín?-preguntó la baronesa.

\- Aquí en New Haven se maltratan mucho las zapatillas finas, es por eso que le dimos esas botitas, pero cuando llega a casa, se las cambia ¿Verdad Candy?- dijo Candice guiñando el ojo.

-Si abuelita, Lady Candy me enseña muchas cosas, ya sé bordar, tejer, hornear y hacer pasteles de tierra con mis hermanitas.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡pastel de tierra!

-Ya sabe cómo son bromistas las niñas-dijo Candy tratando de cubrir su descuido.

-Ya soy independiente abuelita, me ser duchar y vestir sola.

-¿Y para que vino Olivia entonces?

-Baronesa, la pequeña Candy quedó a nuestro cuidado y tenía que adaptarse a la vida de New Haven, aunque tenemos una buena posición en la ciudad, enseñamos a nuestros hijos a no depender de nadie y ser autosuficientes-trató de justificarla Candy.

-Tienes razón, de nada me sirve mi título de nobleza, soy tan pobre como Olivia.

-¡No diga eso Baronesa! Usted lleva sangre noble, así como la pequeña Candy.

Albert , George y Ralph llegaron para almorzar la pequeña Candy vio a su papá y se le cristalizaron los ojos por las lágrimas .

\- ¡Papacito!

Ralph se agachó para recibir a su hija, la levantó como una plumita pues era delgada y pequeña.

-Mi niña, añoraba este momento.

-¿Dónde está mamá? ¡También quiero abrazarla!

En ese momento llegó Will, vio a Ralph y a su madre.

-Se llevaran a mi hermanita pequeña a Escocia-pensó Will

-Buenas tardes Barón Ralph de Abercromby de Abukir y Tullibody-saludó Will.

-Buenas tardes muchacho, ya eres todo un hombre, te conocí tan pequeño

-Papá ¿Y mi mamá?-volvió a preguntar la pequeña Candy.

Will se dio cuenta que todos los adultos pusieron caras largas.

-Candy, tu mami está en el cielo, Dios la llamó a su presencia.

Will abrió los ojos al doble y miró la reacción de la pequeña Candy.

-Mami ¿murió?

-Si mi amor, tu mami falleció.

-¡No, eso no es verdad!,¡ no pudo haberme dejado!

La niña se soltó de su papá y se fue a refugiar en los brazos de Will

-Mi mami ha muerto Will-lloraba Candy

-Tranquila pequeña, en el cielo ya no tiene preocupaciones, ella está contenta a lado de Jesucristo.

La pequeña Candy mojó con sus lágrimas la camisa de Will, perdió el sentido, Will la sostuvo en sus brazos.

-Dámela muchacho-le pidió Ralph

Candy Andrew lloraba por la niña al igual que sus hermanitas y su abuelita.

Albert le señaló la habitación de la niña y Ralph la llevó, Rosy y Anita lo fueron siguiendo.

-¿Se llevaran a la niña?-preguntó Will preocupado.

Candy respondió: No, a Ralph lo desterraron y han venido a establecerse en New Haven.

-Me siento un poco aliviado, me he encariñado con Candy.

-Lo sé hijo.

Llamaron a Olivia para que cuidara de la niña, todos se fueron al comedor para almorzar, Will puso atención a todo lo que dirían.

-Sí, desde mañana empezarán a darle mantenimiento a la casita para que habiten ahí.

-Ralph, si lo deseas puedes dejar a la niña con nosotros- ofreció Albert.

-Ella tiene que adaptarse a nuestra nueva manera de vivir-respondió Ralph.

-¡Will!-gritó la pequeña Candy

-Con permiso, iré a su lado-dijo Will abandonando el comedor.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó desconcertada la Baronesa.

-Candy y Will son muy cercanos, se han tomado mucho cariño, él es demasiado sobreprotector con ella porque es la menor de las tres.

-Ah, ahora entiendo su actitud.

La pequeña Candy se aferró a Will.

-Mi mami

-Yo te prestaré a mi mamá, los dos seremos sus hijos.

-Yo no quiero ser tu hermana Will.

-Pequeña, ¿entonces dejaste de quererme?

-Yo te amo Will

-Lo sé pequeña, yo también te amo

-Pero yo…

-Descansa hermanita, yo velaré tu sueño.

Esteban llegó temprano para ayudar a Constanza hacer el corte de la tienda y cerrarla.

-¿No deseas volver a la universidad?-preguntó Esteban.

-No sé lo que quiero, Esteban

Esteban le tomó la mano y se la besó recorrió su muñeca y el antebrazo- deseo que regreses a casa-comentó

Llegaron a la mansión Andrew, Esteban la acompañó hasta el salón principal, Ralph en cuanto los vio se puso de pie como respeto a Constanza.

-Constanza ¿Te acuerdas del Baron Ralph?-preguntó Candy

-Si me acuerdo mamá-Contestó Constanza.

Esteban se sintió amenazado ante la presencia de Ralph, era un hombre que no pasaba desapercibido y que no se podía ignorar o darle cuidado.

-Ella es la Baronesa de Abercromby de Abukir y Tullibody.

Constanza hizo una reverencia.

-¡Candy! ¡Que hija tan hermosa tienes! ¡Es más hermosa de como eras en tu juventud!- comentó la Baronesa.

-Esa es la combinación de un Andrew con una White-respondió Albert

Esteban y Albert se sentían incómodos por Ralph incluyendo Will.

-Esteban ¿Quieres Té?-ofreció Candy

-Sí suegra.

Esteban se sentó junto a Constanza y le agarró la mano, Albert hizo lo mismo con Candy.

Hablaron de la posibilidad que la Baronesa diera clases de comportamiento a las señoritas de clase alta, Ralph volvió a externar su deseo de ingresar al ejército.

Esteban llegó a la casa de su padre molesto.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-preguntó Josiah Gibbs

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Que mi suegro ha metido en su casa a un hombre que lo supera en lo físico! Aparte de eso, estará cerca de Constanza. ¡Papá! Habla con mi suegro, dicen que repararan la casa donde vivieron por un tiempo, ¡No puedo soportar que ese hombre esté cerca de mi esposa!

-Le ofreceré una de mis propiedades para que se cambien pronto, y no muestres tus celos delante de Constanza, la estás cortejando y no es conveniente que le hagas una escena.

Albert miraba a Candy mientras se ponía su camisón de dormir.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Ralph?

Candy pensó: ¡Otra vez con sus celos! ¿Acaso quiere escuchar que me sorprendió que Ralph se pusiera más guapo?

-Me sorprendió ver a la Baronesa, es terrible que La pequeña Candy se haya quedado huérfana.

-Sí, es terrible que Ralph haya enviudado y esté libre para cortejar a cualquier mujer.

Candy no comentó nada, fue directamente a la lámpara y sopló para apagarla.

-¿En serio no sentiste nada cuando lo viste?-le volvió a preguntar Albert

-¡Basta William! es el primer día que Ralph posa en nuestra casa y ya empiezas con tus celos.

-Me llamaste William y sólo me llamas William cuando te molestas conmigo.

-¡No estaba molesta pero me pusiste de mal humor!- contestó Candy.

-Y a mí se me enciende la sangre cuando te molestas.

Albert le hizo una llave poniéndola arriba de él y sin previo aviso empezó a penetrarla.

-¡Albert! ¿Qué haces?

-¡Dime que me amas!-decía Albert cada vez que la embestía

-¡Lo sabes bien! ¡Te amooooo!

Esa noche Albert la tomó repetidas veces.

Al día siguiente desayunaron juntos, Esteban llegó temprano para acompañar a Constanza a la tienda.

Ralph se fue con Albert al banco, sabía que no debía quedarse en esa casa, claramente se veía que Albert se sentía amenazado con su presencia.

Will se encontró con Esteban en la Universidad.

-El Barón Ralph ha puesto mi casa de cabeza, en primer lugar se llevará a mi hermanita, en segundo lugar mi papá se siente incómodo, lo veo en su cara.

-Tercer lugar Yo me siento celoso de que esté cerca de Constanza-comentó Esteban

-¡Tú también! Creo que no hay ningún caballero en todo New Haven que se le asemeje-comentó Will.

-Te quitaron el puesto Will, eras el soltero más asediado de New Haven y ahora este hombre lo será-comentó Esteban.

-William, no puede haber dos sementales bajo el mismo techo-comentó Josiah Gibbs.

-Lo sé ¿Qué quieres que haga? Le debo mucho, el me salvó la vida dos veces, nuestras familias están unidas por las circunstancias.

-Te ofrezco una de mis propiedades pero sácalo pronto de tu casa, Mi hijo se siente inseguro de que Constanza esté bajo el mismo techo que él.

-Ralph no se fijaría en Constanza, él estaba enamorado de Candy.

-Con mayor razón, sácalo de tu casa.

Ellos miraron a través de la ventana de la oficina de Josiah Gibbs y observaron a Ralph que estaba poniéndole atención al cajero del banco, Ralph sintió que era observado y los miró, ellos disimularon y miraron hacia otro lado.

La pequeña Candy no había ido a la escuela pues todavía no superaba lo de su mamá, la Baronesa estuvo a su lado.

Will al salir de la universidad le pidió tabaco a Pablo.

-No niño Will, si su padre se entera me desterrará a Chicago y ya no podré cuidar de usted.

-¡Vamos Pablo! mi papá no lo sabrá.

Will había conseguido una pipa y se puso a fumar, cuando llegó a su casa estaba impregnado con el olor a tabaco.

Albert lo sintió en cuanto estuvo cerca.

-Pablo, ven a mi oficina- ordenó Albert antes de que todos pasaran al comedor.

-¿Dónde consiguió el Tabaco?

-No sé Lord

-Estabas cuidando de él ¿Cómo es que no sabes?

-Cuando salió de la universidad ya traía la pipa.

Albert respiró profundo.

Pasaron al comedor, Albert estaba molesto se le notaba en la cara. Después de que almorzaron él le comentó a Ralph lo de Will para que no pensaran que era por ellos y también se lo comentó a Candy para que se lo explicara a la Baronesa.

-¿Lo castigará?-preguntó la Baronesa

-Creo que sí, me aflige la medida que tome.-expresó Candy

-Will ¡vamos a la terraza! -ordenó Albert

Will acompañó al papá, él había mandado a comprar bastante tabaco para darle una lección a su hijo.

-Vas a fumar en mi presencia todo ese tabaco.

-Papá, yo no sé fumar

-No seas mentiroso, que te sentí el apeste a tabaco, ¡fuma!

Will agarró tabaco lo puso en su pipa.

Albert tuvo fumando a Will por tres horas seguidas, hasta que por tanto tabaco el estómago del muchacho no resistió y empezó a vomitar.

-¡Papá me voy a morir!

-Mejor que sea rápido y no lentamente como querías hacer, se ve vulgar un hombre que fuma.

-No lo vuelvo hacer, me duele el estómago.

-Limpia la terraza, después puedes ir a tu habitación.

Ralph miraba por la ventana de su habitación la acción, Jack y Pablo también lo habían observado y se lamentaban, Will seguía vomitando.

Candy le reclamó a Albert

-¡No quiero que le vuelvas hacer algo así a Will!

-Yo sé qué medidas debo tomar para corregir su comportamiento, tú no tienes que meterte en esto, ve a la habitación y espérame ahí-Le ordenó Albert a Candy

Esteban fue por Constanza al almacén.

-Quiero invitarte a cenar a nuestra casa, mandé a preparar un platillo delicioso.

-No les avisé a mis padres-contestó Constanza.

-¡Por favor acéptame esta cena!

-Está bien iré contigo.

Mientras en la casa de Esteban Gibbs, Constanza acompañaba a cenar a su esposo.

-Constanza, hay muchas murmuraciones referente a nuestra relación, quisiera que ya vinieras a vivir aquí.

-Dame un poco más de tiempo

-¿Un poco más de tiempo? Ese hombre está bajo tú mismo techo.

-¿Te refieres al Señor Ralph?

-Sí, a él me estoy refiriendo

-¿Estás celoso?

-Sí lo estoy.

-No tienes que estar celoso del Señor Ralph, lo veo como un tío, no me gustan los hombres mayores, me agrada tu edad.

Esteban se puso de pie, la agarró por el antebrazo y la levantó.

Fue la hora de la cena, Will no bajó pues se sentía mal.

Estaban esperando a Constanza para cenar, Albert se preocupó y ordenó: Pablo y Jack vayan a la casa de Esteban y espíen si Constanza está con él y vean si está bien.

-En seguida Señor Andrew

 **Hola Chicas espero estén bien, gracias por seguir el Fic.**


	18. Chapter 18

-¡Oh Constanza, tengo ganas de saborear tus labios!- Le dijo Esteban, acercándose a ella para besarla con mucha pasión, Constanza quería que el beso fuera delicado pero él sentía que ardía por dentro y se lo manifestó metiendo su lengua, empezó a aprisionarla con sus brazos.

-¡Basta Esteban! ¡Déjame por ahora!

Esteban se sintió ofendido al sentirse rechazado, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite, ella vio en sus ojos el resentimiento.

-Es mejor que me vaya.

-¡No te irás hasta que terminemos de cenar! – Le ordenó Esteban.

Jack y Pablo espiaron por la ventana y vieron que Esteban guio a Constanza hasta su silla.

-Esperaremos a que terminen de cenar, luego tocaremos la puerta para ofrecerle llevarla a la casa de sus padres.

La pequeña Candy le llevó a Will té y un pedazo de pan de nata.

-Will ¿cómo sigues?

-Sigo con nauseas

-Te traje té y un pedazo de pan.

-Gracias pequeña

-Estoy contenta porque vino mi papá, pero no quiero irme de aquí y dejarte solo

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero no es nuestra decisión, nuestros padres tienen potestad sobre nosotros mientras estemos bajo su techo. Aunque seamos adultos siempre debemos honrarlos.

-Sí, pero cuando me case el que tendrá potestad sobre mi será mi esposo-Dijo Candy sonriéndole

Will en son de broma contestó: ¿Quién va a querer casarse con una chamaca mocosa como tú? Creo que me tendré que quedar soltero para cuidar de ti ya que nadie se animará a desposarte, eres la más feíta de mis hermanas.

La pequeña Candy sonrió y dijo: Entonces nos quedaremos solteros pero juntos.

Candy le pasó el pan y él lo agarró gustoso

Constanza y Esteban terminaron de cenar, ella quiso levantar los platos él la detuvo diciendo: ¡Déjalos! la sirvienta se encargará de eso, aunque no cumplieras con los deberes de la casa pero si me complacieras en la cama sería más que feliz.

-Es mejor que me retire por ahora Esteban, te siento un poco molesto, quizás mañana estés de mejor ánimo.

Esteban la miró serio, Jack y Pablo decidieron tocar la puerta, Esteban abrió.

-Lord Andrew nos encargó que escoltáramos a su casa a la niña Constanza.

-Díganle a Lord Andrew que cuando está acompañada de su esposo está protegida, yo me haré cargo de ella.

Ellos miraron a Constanza- ella expresó: ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! Me iré con ustedes para que mi esposo se duerma ya que mañana tiene que irse temprano a su trabajo.

Esteban no quiso discutir y la dejó ir.

Al día siguiente Albert le compró la propiedad a Josiah Gibbs para que Ralph se cambiara de casa. Ralph y Albert se encargaron de comprar los muebles con los tres carpinteros que había en New Haven. Empezaron a subir los baúles de la pequeña Candy a la carreta.

-Es hora de despedirnos, gracias por tu hospitalidad William- dijo Ralph.

-Lord Andrew, lo voy a extrañar-expresó la pequeña Candy

-Candy tu padre y yo hemos llegado al acuerdo que te vendrás con tus hermanitas de la escuela y luego él pasará a buscarte a las 6 de la tarde, ya le conseguimos alumnas a tu abuelita para que le dé clases a las muchachas que serán presentadas en sociedad.

Will pensó: Eso no es suficiente, El barón Ralph es egoísta, debería de dejar a Candy con nosotros.

Llegó el Domingo todos fueron al servicio de adoración en la Iglesia, la pequeña Candy se soltó del brazo de su padre y se fue a sentar a lado de Will. Las mujeres solteras le sonreían a Ralph así como las viudas, al terminar el servicio todas se le acercaron a Candy para que les dijera sobre los gustos de este, al día siguiente desfilaban todas en casa de Ralph con comida que le habían preparado para quedar bien con él. Ralph se sintió preocupado pues no tenían cámara fría para guardar las cosas y no se les echara a perder. Esa noche invitó a los Andrew, a los Gibbs y a los Day para que fueran a cenar con ellos.

Anita e Isaac Day se escondieron de la vista de los adultos, Esteban aprovechó para acorralar a Constanza en la biblioteca de la casa, Rosy fue a molestar al hermano de Esteban de quien estaba enamorada, Will salió a Columpiar a la pequeña Candy.

-No cabe duda que nosotros vamos de bajada y los chicos van creciendo- comentó la Baronesa.

Henry buscaba con la mirada a su hijo, estaba preocupado de que Albert lo encontrara con Anita y se metiera en problemas.

-¿Qué harás Ralph? Todas las mujeres de New Haven te asedian, tendrás que elegir esposa- Le dijo Josiah Gibbs

-Por ahora no pienso en casarme nuevamente, no tengo nada para ofrecerle a ninguna dama.

A Candy se le ocurrió comentar: Las mujeres cuando amamos a un hombre no nos interesa pasar por adversidades con él, cuando me casé con Anthony, no busqué que tuviera posesiones pues yo lo ayudaría a conseguirlas, trabajaría a su lado, así que no te preocupes por eso, sólo buscamos alguien que nos ame y nos proteja. Cuando llegamos a New Haven tuve que vender dulces para ayudar a Albert, aunque sin la ayuda de los Day no lo hubiésemos logrado, ahora te ayudaremos a ti Ralph, no estarás solo cuentas con los Andrew.

Henry Day miró a Albert quien apretaba los labios y empuñaba las manos, Josiah Gibbs sólo se llevaba la mano a la frente, sabía que su amigo estaba molesto.

-También puedes contar con nosotros los Day, Ralph- intervino Henry

Y con los Gibbs-señaló Josiah

Mientras en la Biblioteca, Esteban besó a Constanza y le alzó el vestido, ella se llenó de terror al sentir su respiración agitada.

-¡No puedo Esteban y este no es el lugar!

-Pero cuando estamos solos en la casa tampoco quieres.

-Me dijiste que me ibas a cortejar y sólo me quieres para…

-Está bien, trataré de ser paciente Constanza.

Anita e Isaac Day se daban un beso en los labios alguien abrió la puerta del armario donde guardaban los abrigos y sombreros y fueron sorprendidos.

 **Chicas gracias por su paciencia no he vuelto al 100%, el mes de abril estará un poco complicado por un compromiso que me hice aparte hay vacaciones, pero como saben no me alejo completamente del fanfiction.**


	19. Chapter 19

Los reprendió Henry Day: ¡Isaac si te ve William Andrew es capaz de matarte! Y tu Anita, debes darte a respetar.

-Lo siento ministro

-Más lo sentiría yo si algo le llega a pasar a mi hijo, salgan de aquí.

Los jóvenes salieron, Albert ya no quería estar más tiempo ahí por lo que se disculpó diciendo:

-Ya es tarde, es mejor que mi familia y yo nos retiremos.

Albert se puso de pie y ayudó a Candy a levantarse, ella fue hacia la baronesa y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla igualmente de la esposa de Henry Day, a Ralph se le olvidó por un momento que habían personas alrededor y abrazó a Candy diciéndole: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

\- Albert levantó la ceja y Josiah Gibbs se interpuso entre ellos diciendo: ¡Ralph recuerda que también cuentas con el mío! ¡Los amigos de William son mis amigos!

Constanza y Esteban también se despidieron, Will se despidió de la pequeña Candy apretándole la mejilla, no se despidió ni de la baronesa ni de Ralph.

Los Andrew iban hacia su casa en un carruaje, reinó el silencio en todo el trayecto.

Candy besó a sus hijos y cada uno se fue a su habitación, al ver que Albert estaba serio sospechó que algo le ocurría por lo que trató de ignorarlo y fue a lavarse la cara antes de acostarse. Al salir del baño Albert dijo:

-Todavía sigues pensando en Anthony

-William, no tengo ganas de discutir

-Pero si tuviste ganas de que Ralph te abrazara pues te dejaste, y también le ofreciste tu apoyo incondicional.

Candy agarró su almohada y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Albert fue tras ella y le tapó el paso.

-¡Quiero preñarte! ¡Quizás en estado no le gustes!

-¡Estás enfermo William!

-¡Sí! no lo niego, los celos me consumen

Él la levantó y la puso en sus hombros, la dejó en la cama, le bajó la ropa interior y la jaló hacia él.

-¡Dime que me amas!-le decía mientras la penetraba

-Tú sabes que te amo

-Dime que no te gusta Ralph.

-¡Tú eres el que lo estás mencionando!

-¡No soporto que se te acerque! ¡No quiero que nadie se te acerque!

Al siguiente día Esteban y Will salieron de la universidad, los guardianes del joven Andrew llegaban a la hora de salida para acompañarlo pero esta vez no acudieron a tiempo pues no sabían que saldrían dos horas antes.

-Voy a entrar a la taberna-dijo Esteban cuando pasaron enfrente del establecimiento.

-¿Para qué?

-¡De alguna manera tengo que ahogar el rechazo de Constanza!

-Te acompañaré pero no voy a tomar, porque luego mi papá es muy severo conmigo.

Esteban pidió Whisky y lo tomó poco a poco

Había dos hombres en la taberna demasiado ebrios, uno de ellos empezó a decir:

-La Joven Andrew, es la más hermosa de todo New Haven, necesita un verdadero hombre a su lado, la pobre está demasiado descuidada, de seguro el marido no la satisface por eso está separada de Él.

Esteban tiró su copa y fue hacia ellos, Will se interpuso y le dijo: ¡No le hagas caso a este borracho!

Esteban empujó a Will y agarró la botella que había en la mesa y sin previo aviso se la rompió en la cabeza, el hombre cayó al piso.

Will rápidamente se acercó para ver si estaba vivo, Esteban reaccionó y ayudó a Will a levantarlo.

El amigo del hombre herido sacó un puñal y quiso enterrárselo a Esteban pero este lo esquivó y Will salió herido.

-¡William! ¡Despierta!-trataba de reanimarlo Esteban.

El hombre que lo hirió salió huyendo de ahí…

Candy estaba limpiando un joyero de pronto de la nada sintió una terrible angustia.

-¡Will! Hijo ¿Qué pasó contigo?

A Esteban lo encerraron pues el hombre al que le rompió la botella en la cabeza no reaccionaba y Will no podía declarar lo que había pasado. Dieron aviso a Josiah Gibbs y a Albert de que Will estaba gravemente herido. Ralph se ofreció para ayudar a Esteban a salir libre.

-¿Qué haré Josiah? ¿Qué le diré a Candy?

Henry Day llegó al mismo tiempo que Albert al consultorio.

-Al parecer fueron a la taberna y ahí unos hombres provocaron a Esteban y este agredió a uno de ellos dejándolo muy mal, posiblemente no se salve pues le rompió el cráneo. El otro al ver a su amigo herido quiso vengarse de Esteban pero Will fue el que recibió el puñal en el costado.

La noticia se extendió rápidamente por toda la ciudad, Constanza cerró la tienda y fue a ver a su esposo. Encontró al alguacil diciendo: Tiene tiempo que no hay una ejecución en New Haven, si ese hombre muere, ni todo el dinero de Gibbs podrá salvar a su hijo.

Ralph pensó: Los Andrew siempre se meten en problemas, tendremos que planear la forma para liberar a Esteban.

-Vine a ver a mi esposo.

-No puede recibir vistas señora Gibbs.

-Por favor, deje a la joven visitar a su esposo-intervino Ralph

-Está bien, sólo 15 minutos.

Llevaron a Constanza al calabozo, Esteban se avergonzó al verla.

-¿Vienes a reclamarme de que tu hermano está herido por mi culpa?

-Cuando entré el alguacil comentaba que posiblemente te ejecuten.

-Podrás librarte de mí.

-Esteban, yo no te deseo mal.

-Lo triste es que nunca pude llegar a tu corazón, ataqué a ese hombre porque dijo que estabas descuidada y que me habías dejado porque no te satisfacía.

-¡Porque fuiste tan irracional! ¡No debiste embriagarte!

-Sé mía Constanza, que no sea en vano mi muerte.

Esteban se acercó a Constanza la puso contra la pared, le alzó el vestido y le bajó la ropa interior.

-No, Esteban…

-¡Cumple mi última voluntad! O moriré odiándote e iré al infierno.

Constanza se angustió por Esteban y se quedó estática, Esteban liberó su miembro y la penetró.

 **Hola chicas les comunico que tengo 3 nuevos Fic: Confundí los designios de Dios, los consuegros y el lazo que me une a ti.**

 **Si son 100% Albert fan y tienen cuenta en facebook pueden unirse al grupo William Albert Andrew (Anohito), subimos constantemente imágenes de nuestros rubios favoritos.**


	20. Chapter 20

Esteban se fue introduciendo en ella, Constanza se quejó ya que no estaba preparada, él le tapó la boca, ella miró sus expresiones, el cerraba los ojos disfrutando el momento, la cargó llevándola a una mesa que estaba en el calabozo.

-Espera por favor

-Ya no puedo detenerme amor, déjame liberarme.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de vaciarse en ella.

El la ayudó a bajarse.

-¡Perdóname no pude controlarme!

El la besó, Constanza lo abrazó y lloró: ¡No quiero que nada malo te pase!

-Estoy en manos de Dios, eso lo sabes bien, te dejaré libre Constanza, manda los papeles del divorcio.

Ella abrió sus ojos al doble y pensó: Sólo me deseaba, obtuvo lo que quiso y ahora me deja.

Constanza se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás tocó la puerta para que le abrieran.

-Mañana mismo te llegarán los papeles-fue lo último que le dijo, Esteban al escucharlo se sentó impactado.

-Pensé que me diría que me amaba y que ya no se separaría de mí.

Ralph vio que Constanza salió apresuradamente y se ofreció a llevarla.

-Señor Ralph, lléveme a la orilla del lago.

-Yo deseaba llevarla a su casa, a lado de su mamá.

-No quiero preocuparla ni que me vea en este estado.

Ralph se comportó caballeroso y la llevó al lago conforme a su petición.

Ella bajó de la carreta y se dirigió a la orilla, se dejó caer de rodillas y se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa niña? No llores, vamos a lado de tu madre que ella sabrá consolarte.

-Usted ¿No se enamoró de un imposible? De un amor que desde el principio estaba destinado al fracaso.

-Si

-¿Puedo contarle?

-No sé si soy apto para escucharla.

-Yo me enamoré desde muy pequeña de un muchacho de piel morena, pensé que él se había enamorado de mí también, el me ultrajó y quedé embarazada, es por eso que Esteban se casó conmigo, pero en todo este tiempo cuando mi esposo se me acercaba veía a Marcos, yo no he podido superar eso, me aterra que me toque o me dirija alguna mirada cargada de lujuria.

-Lo que estás sufriendo muchacha, pero a leguas se ve que tu esposo te ama, debes hacer el esfuerzo por corresponderle, no es lujuria cuando están bajo el pacto matrimonial, es lógico que te mire con deseos.

-Ya me dijo que firmará los papeles de divorcio.

-El amor llegará con el tiempo, quizás no lo amarás de la misma forma que el primer hombre que marcó tú vida, pero también será amor.

-Habla como si hubiese pasado lo mismo que yo.

-Yo también me enamoré de un imposible, de cierta forma lo había superado casándome con la mamá de mi hija pero ahora que la he vuelto a ver…

-Habla de mi madre

-Si

-Mis padres se aman intensamente de la misma forma en que yo amaba a Marcos, es mejor que la olvide.

-Eso trato

-Mi papá es bueno, pero cuando se trata de mi mamá hace todo lo imposible para defender su amor.

-Si ella fuera mía también la defendería así.

-Es mejor que se aleje, no se autocastigue.

-Suenas sensata, demuéstrame que lo eres no divorciándote.

-Ayude a Esteban señor Ralph, así como ayudó a mi padre.

-Lo haré muchacha te lo prometo.

Pasaron unos hombres cerca de la mansión Andrew, vieron a Jack y Pablo y les dijeron: Ustedes dos tanto que cuidan al joven Andrew, no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que lo hirieran de muerte.

-¿Por que nos dicen eso?

\- ¿No saben lo que pasó?

-No sabemos de qué hablan

Al joven William Andrew lo apuñalaron y está gravemente herido en el consultorio del doctor de ricos.

Pablo y Jack rápidamente le avisaron a Candice, cuando le expresaron lo sucedido, la pequeña Candy casi se desmaya pues estaba presente en ese momento.

Candy y sus hijas se fueron en un carruaje acompañadas de Pablo y Jack, al llegar al consultorio se encontraron en el pequeño recibidor a Josiah Gibbs, Henry Day y Albert.

-¿Cómo está Will?-preguntó angustiada, mientras las niñas lloraban por su hermano.

-El doctor lo está atendiendo, al parecer se le infectó la herida- respondió Albert

Ralph fue a dejar a Constanza a su casa, tenía esperanza de ver a Candy pero no la encontraron.

Señora Constanza Gibbs ¿quiere acompañarme al consultorio del doctor para ver a su hermano?- le ofreció Ralph

-Me quedaré aquí, orando por mi esposo es mejor vaya a la comisaría para ver si pudieron atrapar al agresor de mi hermano.

-Eso haré Constanza.

El doctor permitió que se llevaran a Will, Candy se quedó cuidando de su hijo toda la noche, Albert llevo a la pequeña Candy con la baronesa esta lloraba y se entercó que quería regresarse con los Andrew para cuidar de Will, por lo que la baronesa le alistó unas mudas de ropa para que se quedara en casa de los Andrew mientras el joven se recuperaba.

La pequeña Candy no pudo dormir en toda la noche por la angustia de que algo peor le pasará a su amado.

Ralph se unió con los hombres del alguacil para atrapar al fugitivo que había herido a Will.

A los 2 días del suceso cedió la infección y despertó Will, el alguacil llegó a tomarle la declaración y éste habló a favor de Esteban que lo habían provocado y que fue una lucha limpia. El hombre al que hirió Esteban, era hermano de un bandolero, pasó una semana de esto y pudieron sacar a Esteban de la cárcel pagando una multa altísima, el hombre al que golpeó quedó en estado vegetativo indemnizaron a su familia, su hermano esparció el rumor que mataría a Esteban Gibbs y al joven Andrew.

Albert se hacía cargo de la baronesa y de la pequeña Candy mientras Ralph estaba ausente buscando al agresor de Will.

 **Hola chicas le agradezco que estén siguiendo este fic, le mando saludos a Gaby Grandchester, Anmoncer 1708, Natalia GG, Chidamami, Maravilla 121, Stormaw, Luz, Sandra Casillas, Nina, Lulu g, Glenda, mercedes, Gina Riquelme, Yuleni paredes, Carolina Macias, Rixa Eve, Rocio CR (Alzaré mis ojos a los montes ¿De dónde vendrá mi socorro? Mi socorro viene de Jehová que hizo los cielos y la tierra. Recuerda Dios tiene el control de todo) , Tania Lizbeth, Susana Rojas, Nathy Eli, Mary silenciosa. Alexandra López, Azukrita**

 **Estos días ha habido problemas con el fanfiction, no llegan las notificaciones de las actualizaciones, y tardan en aparecer las actualizaciones en la página principal, Por eso Yule y yo ponemos el Link en las páginas de Facebook cuando actualizamos. Feliz día de las Madres el 10 de mayo se celebra en México.**


	21. Chapter 21

Esteban fue a la tienda a la hora que Constanza iba a cerrar, ella se sorprendió al verlo que entró al establecimiento.

-¡Que sorpresa me has dado!

-Quiero que me acompañes a nuestra casa

-Esteban, voy a tardar un poco, todavía voy a sacar cuentas.

-Entonces te ayudaré para que termines rápido.

Esteban cerró la tienda, Constanza sacó el dinero y fue a una oficina que estaba al fondo, él la siguió, ella se sentía un poco nerviosa, se sentó en el escritorio, sacó un libro de contabilidad, Esteban le agarró la mano y la levantó.

-¡No sabes cuánto deseé que estuviéramos solos de nuevo!

Esteban comenzó a besarla en el cuello, Constanza respiraba profundo no hacía ningún movimiento pero tampoco lo rechazaba, Él la sentó en el escritorio y la besó con ímpetu.

-Esteban, contrólate un poco

-No puedo, estoy sediento de ti, quiero beber tu aliento, después que te hice mía, he añorado tenerte de nuevo.

Esteban le bajó la ropa interior luego se desabotonó el pantalón, antes de entrar a ella la miró a los ojos.

-¡Eres tan hermosa, tan codiciable! ¡Me enloqueces Constanza!

Esteban la besó y acarició, ella emitió algunos gemidos combinado con quejidos ya que él no sé medía, estaba desesperado por hacerla llegar al clímax, Constanza no sabía que podía sentir placer, las veces anteriores no lo había disfrutado la primera vez una violación después con Esteban le había gustado ver algunas de sus expresiones cuando la tomó pero al ser apresurado no sintió más, al llegar al orgasmo le mordió el hombro, el sintió que Constanza se había humedecido y la amó, entró en ella una y otra vez hasta satisfacer sus deseos.

Al terminar la besó tiernamente, la ayudó acomodarse la vestimenta, después que estuvo tranquilo sacó cuentas con ella.

-¿Vendrás hoy a nuestra casa?

Esteban lo de hace rato ha sido sólo deseo, me gustó lo que me hiciste pero temo que nuestra relación se vuelva solo carnal.

-¡No importa! que sea lo que tú quieras pero que estemos juntos, ya no quiero estar separado de ti.

-Está bien, llévame a la casa de mis padres y ya mañana llevo mis cosas a nuestra casa. Cuándo regreses del trabajo me encontrarás ahí-le dijo sonriendo

Esteban la llevó a la mansión Andrew, la pequeña Candy estaba dando un concierto de música sacra a Will, la Baronesa tocaba el piano.

Will estaba extasiado al escuchar los tonos altos de la pequeña Candy, pensó: Esta niña ha llegado a lo profundo de mi corazón, en todo tiempo ha demostrado su cariño hacia a mí. Es la más pequeña de mis hermanas, pero ¿por qué siento que la amo más que a las demás? su sonrisa es lo que me motiva para seguir adelante.

Todos escucharon el carruaje de Esteban, vieron por la ventana que ayudó a Constanza a bajarse, se despidieron con un beso apasionado, se escucharon unos caballos al galope unos hombres dispararon y tiraron unas rocas hacia Esteban y Constanza, Esteban la protegió con su cuerpo, Albert salió con un arma junto con Jack y Pablo y dispararon, esos hombres se fueron, pudieron ver claramente que era el hermano del que Esteban había dejado en estado vegetativo.

-¡Constanza! ¿Estás bien?

-Si

-¿Y tú esteban?

-Me rozaron la cabeza- contestó Esteban, tenía unas gotas de sangre no había sido profunda la herida.

-Iré a demandarlos- comentó Albert.

-Parece que hay un mensaje, envolvieron una de las rocas con papel.

Albert lo leyó, decía: No pasa de esta semana que William Andrew hijo y Esteban Gibbs paguen por las condiciones en que dejaron a mi hermano.

Albert y Esteban junto con sus hombres fueron a demandar a los agresores.

-Mire William Andrew, si a uno de mi familia lo hubiesen dejado así, yo también intentaría matarlos, es mejor que se vayan de New Haven.

-Yo vine a que usted tome cartas en el asunto Alguacil, si no lo hace pues aquí tengo testigos, si alguien toca a mi familia, lo mato-advirtió Albert.

Escucharon que la gente gritaba, salieron rápido para ver de qué se trataba, era la casa de Esteban que le habían prendido fuego, algunos ayudaron para tratar de apagar las llamas.

Esa noche terminaron cansados, la casa había quedado inhabitable.

Josiah Gibbs fue a casa de los Andrew

-Mañana mismo se irán Will y Esteban a Chicago, los acompañaran Jack y Pablo allá estarán protegidos

-¡Por favor William! allá casi los mata Marcos-protestó Josiah Gibbs

-No estaban pendientes, además sólo nosotros sabemos que tenemos propiedades en Chicago.

-Yo no me iré sin Constanza-señaló Esteban.

-Perdón muchacho pero mi hija estará conmigo, no quiero que nada le pase.

Constanza miró a Esteban fríamente y se retiró a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de si y se puso a llorar en la cama pensando-¿Será que nunca podré alcanzar la felicidad? Hoy fui de él y planeábamos vivir juntos, ¿será que Jeremy Day me maldijo?

Antes que amaneciera, Esteban, Will, Jack y Pablo partieron a Chicago. Constanza sólo miró por la ventana mientras subían a la carreta, Esteban miró hacia arriba y la vio asomada, el se bajó y fue corriendo a su habitación, la besó unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando los cerró al sentir los besos de su amada-¡ Te amo Constanza! piensa en mí.

No le habían dicho nada a la pequeña Candy, cuando despertó fue a la habitación de Will y no lo encontró.

-Tuvo que partir a Chicago, para proteger su vida- le explicaron Candy lloró

Ralph regresó a la semana y llevaban prisionero al que atentó contra Will lo trasladaron a la capital del Estado le dieron tres años de cárcel.

Will y Esteban se llegaron a Chicago, Ralph los alcanzó unas semanas después, dejó a la pequeña Candy y a su mamá al cuidado de los Andrew, él se hizo cargo de la Finca y le enseñaba tácticas y destrezas militares a los hombres de los Andrew, Esteban y Will abrieron un banco en Chicago.

A los 9 meses Constanza tuvo al bebé de Esteban.


	22. Chapter 22

-¡Ha llegado una carta de Will!- informaron Anita y Rosy

Albert los reunió a todos para leerla, estaban expectantes a las noticias que recibirían.

 _Queridos papá y mamá ya han pasado seis años desde que Esteban y yo tuvimos que abandonar New Haven._

 _Por la gracia de Dios estamos bien de salud, a veces nos gana la nostalgia por estar lejos de ustedes, aunque el trabajo ayuda a que tengamos nuestra mente ocupada cuando me vengo a dar cuenta encuentro a mi cuñado deprimido, desde que Constanza le mandó la carta de divorcio se comporta como si nada le importara, a veces pienso que no se ha quitado la vida porque es cristiano y sabe que si lo hace irá directo al infierno, aunque te diré que una mujer está muy interesada en él, pero en sus pensamientos solo está Constanza._

 _Quiero contarles que hay una señorita muy bonita llamada Patsy me agrada mucho, en realidad se parece en gran manera a la pequeña Candy, Esteban dice que estoy loco pero admiro sus lindos ojos verdes que hacen que recuerde a mi chiquilla traviesa (por favor que no se entere ella ya que de mis hermanas es la más celosa)_

 _De las tierras no me puedo quejar son muy fértiles para la ganadería y la agricultura, desde que Esteban compró la propiedad vecina hemos prosperado a pasos agigantados, tuvimos que separar los bienes que hemos adquirido, he implementado algunas técnicas que aprendí en la universidad, te diré que ya no tenemos que acarrear el agua desde el lago, he puesto bombas de agua que facilitan las tareas cotidianas así las mujeres de mis trabajadores ya no tienen que esforzarse tanto, me hubiese gustado terminar la carrera pero aun así con los libros que me mandaste he podido hacer varios trabajos ingeniosos._

 _Papá ahora soy más rico que tú, creo que ya es tiempo de tener mi propia familia._

 _Ahora es la oportunidad para que vengas a Chicago con toda la familia, han empezado a vender lotes dentro la ciudad, he estado comprando propiedades en las calles principales, vienen inversionistas de Europa para adquirir las tierras a un precio muy bajo, la apertura de los canales hacen que el comercio de pieles sea una de las actividades principales._

 _Salúdame a mi mamá y a todas mis hermanas, los ama William Andrew._

En cuanto terminó de leer Albert la carta, Candy la hija de Ralph sintió que se ahogaba, la noticia de que Will pensara en tener su propia familia con la mentada Patsy la llenó de angustia.

En ese momento entró Josiah Gibbs.

-Me alegra encontrarlos reunidos, he recibido una carta de Esteban que me ha alarmado, no leeré nada de lo que expresa de Constanza sino su preocupación por Ralph y Will.

 _Papá, hay una muchacha que le interesa a Will, aunque ha tenido cuidado de no cortejarla y de no hablar con su familia aún, a cada rato me habla de sus encantos, no tengo nada contra ella pero su familia no es bien vista en Chicago ¡son unos tramposos! su dinero es mal habido se dedican al comercio del licor clandestino y tienen negocios fraudulentos, ni modo de mandar a Will de vuelta a New Haven, como es rico piensa que ya no tiene que rendirle cuentas a nadie._

 _Otro que me tiene consternado es el Teniente Ralph se hizo muy amigo del que está fraccionando los lotes en la ciudad ¡Casi es de la edad de mí suegro! (todavía considero al señor Andrew mi suegro) me comentó que quiere comprometer a la pequeña Candy con este individuo, ¡Puedes creer eso! ¡Ralph está enloqueciendo! a veces pienso que su alma se dañó al combatir con tantos nativos antes de que le dieran su nuevo rango, me ha contado sus anécdotas, el ejército ha sido muy cruel con los indígenas, el hombre blanco ha prevalecido pero a su paso ha dejado un camino lleno de muertos._

Candy comentó: Desde que murió la baronesa, Ralph ha actuado de forma extraña, no pudo venir a tiempo para despedirse de su madre, fue algo muy triste.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haré si mi papá me obliga a casarme con ese viejo!-dijo preocupada la hija de Ralph

-Yo me enfrentaré a tu padre, has estado bajo mi cuidado durante mucho tiempo, no dejaré que él te case con alguien a quien no ames.

Anita pensó: espero que mi papá no le tome la palabra a Will, se lo tengo que decir a Isaac Day.

Al siguiente día Ana Andrew fue a la Iglesia ahí estaba Henry Day terminando de dar consejería.

-Anita ¿Te saliste de la escuela por venir a ver a mi hijo?

-Sí, mi papá recibió una carta de mi hermano donde dice que en Chicago se ha vuelto más rico que mi papá y quiere que todos nos vayamos a vivir para allá.

-Eso es bueno.

-¡No es bueno!-replicó Anita

-¿Pero por qué piensas eso?

-Porque amo a Isaac y no me quiero ir de New Haven.

-Anita, tu sabes que tu padre no aprueba a mi hijo.

-Mi papá no se casará con él, yo si.

-Eres muy determinada, tenías que ser hija de tu padre ¡Ese carácter que caracteriza a los Andrew! Isaac está en la casa, ve a verlo.

En la mansión de los Day…

-Vamos a orar para que no se marchen a Chicago, aún somos muy jóvenes, no quisiera enfrentarme a tu padre, recuerda que el mató al mío.

-¡Mi papá no es un asesino!

-¡Pero tu has visto que me trata ásperamente!

-Con eso me estás diciendo ¿que no lucharás por mí? Ni pareces hijo de Jeremy Day

-Ni me le quiero parecer, mi papá hizo cosas muy malas, todavía me persigue su maldad, todos piensan que soy como él y me temen, esos cuerpos que encontramos en sus haciendas, tenía a varios muertos en su conciencia, ¡yo no soy como él!

-Tú sabes que yo te acepto aunque seas su hijo, sé que tu alma es pura, por eso te amo intensamente.

Los jóvenes se besaron, sus cuerpos querían unirse y formar una sola carne.

-Lo sé Anita, oremos para que tu papá no se oponga a nuestra unión.

-Si, vamos a orar pero también vamos actuar

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que pidas mi mano.

Constanza era una excelente madre, el amor por su hijo la ayudó a superar todos sus miedos y sus traumas, aunque Josiah Gibbs reconoció al niño como su nieto y le dio su apellido nunca enteraron a Esteban de la existencia de este, pues Constanza los amenazó que se iría con su hijo donde no la pudieran hallar.

 **Chicas ya empieza el verdadero drama de este fic.**

 **Les mando saludos a Merely (me ha insistido mucho con este fic jajaja) Adoradaandrew, Alejandra, Sayuri 1707, Liovana, chidamami, Susana Rojas,Thakati, Mercedes, Stormaw, Gina Riquelme O, Maravilla 121, Yuleni, La caastaneda (tiempo que no sabía de ti), Rocío CR, Rixa Eve, Luz, Anmoncer, Elenharkert2, shyomara, Nathy Eli, Sandra Casillas, Boribonbon y a todas mis amiguitas de los grupos William Albert Andrew (Anohito) y Candy y Albert Anohito.**


	23. Chapter 23

-Constanza, tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando sobre la posibilidad de irnos a Chicago con Will, te consulto porque eres la mayor de mis hijas.

-Papá, yo no pienso irme de New Haven y menos para estar cerca de Esteban, no quiero dañarlo más, estoy segura que falta poco para que logre olvidarme.

-¿Y tú no sientes nada por él? me parece increíble que tengas a su hijo y no lo aprecies ni un poquito.

Constanza pensó: Nuestro amor desde el principio estuvo destinado al fracaso —ella bajó la cara y no hizo ningún comentario.

-Tu hijo necesita una figura paterna, alguien a quien imitar.

-Te tiene a ti y a George.

-Yo estoy envejeciendo, mi nieto necesita el vigor de Esteban para que lo eduque, yo soy un alcahuete con ese chiquillo, lo bueno es que no me pasó lo de George que de viejo tuvo un pequeño con Olivia, están como Sarah y Abraham que tuvieron a su hijo Isaac cuando eran ancianos.

-Quién iba a decirlo que Olivia todavía le daría un hijo a George, sabía que un hombre tan bueno no quedaría sin descendencia, Dios le ha recompensado toda su bondad con la familia Andrew. Ya nos desviamos del tema, papá tengo mi vida hecha aquí, me va bien con la tienda de telas. ¿En serio quieres irte? Mamá y tú ya no están en edad de aventurarse en un nuevo lugar, ¿Por qué no disfrutamos de la tranquilidad que nos ofrece New Haven?

-Quizás sólo vayamos a Chicago a visitar a Will, llevaremos a tu hermanita Candy, estoy seguro que se enamorará de ella.

-¿Y si no se enamora? ¿Por qué quieren inmiscuirse en la vida de Will? ¡Dejen que cometa sus propios errores!

-¡El peor error que uno puede cometer es casarse con la persona equivocada! ¡No dejaré que Will destruya su vida a lado de una impía!

-¿Por qué la juzgas sin conocerla? Su familia es la que tiene mala reputación no ella.

-Yo a diferencia de ti confío en el buen juicio de tu marido y si el comentó que no es adecuada para Will, yo le creo. Debieras de darle una oportunidad a Esteban antes que se fije en otra ¡Eres tan testaruda! ¡No sé a quién saliste!

-Quieres decir que me parezco a Jeremy Day y no a ti.

-¡Sabes que ese nombre está prohibido en esta casa!

-Pues será difícil que ese nombre no se mencione en esta casa, porque tu hija Ana está enamorada de Isaac Day y él aunque es hijo de un asesino no es como su padre, por eso Patsy puede ser diferente a su familia.

-¿Anita enamorada del descendiente de ese malnacido? Entonces si iré a Chicago para dejarla allá con su hermano, no quiero que esté cerca de Isaac.

Ana lo había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta, cuando sintió que los pasos iban hacia ella se escondió, vio salir a su padre y entró para hablar con Constanza.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste a mi padre? ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

-De alguna manera tenía que saberlo, o acaso te ibas a casar sin su consentimiento y luego le dirías: Papá te presento a mi marido.

-¡El hará todo lo posible por separarme de Isaac! ¡No sé porque Jeremy Day no te mató a golpes! ¡Te detesto! Siempre egoísta, pensando en el dolor que tú misma ocasionaste al fijar tus ojos en un negro, destruiste la vida de Esteban y ahora quieres destruir la vida de tu hijo porque harás que crezca sin su padre, ¡Eres una perra! Como no eres feliz, no quieres que los demás lo seamos.

Candy escuchó la última frase que Ana le dijo a Constanza.

-¡Ana! ¿Por qué hieres a tu hermana de esa manera?

-Le he dicho la verdad aunque le duela.

A Constanza le temblaba el rostro por lo que le había escuchado.

-¡Discúlpate ahora mismo con tu hermana mayor!-le ordenó Candy

-¡No lo haré! ¡Es una amargada! Quiere que todos seamos así como ella, pobre de mi sobrino, tiene una madre …

Candy abofeteó a Anita.

-¡Cállate en esta casa nadie tiene el derecho de lastimar con palabras insensatas a su semejante!

Ana se fue corriendo a la casa de Isaac Day. Constanza se sentó a llorar.

-Perdónala no sabe lo…

-Tiene razón, no debí decirle nada a mi papá sobre su romance con Isaac Day.

-¿Por qué la acusaste? Poco a poco convenceríamos a tu padre de que aceptara al muchacho, ya teníamos trazado un plan Anita y yo. Constanza debes acercarte a tus hermanas, eres la mayor, te encierras en tu propio mundo.

-Por eso no iré a Chicago con ustedes para no amargarles la existencia.

Ana llegó a la mansión Day.

-Tío Henry, cáseme con Isaac, mi papá me quiere llevar a Chicago, yo no quiero separarme de él.

Isaac pensó: Todavía no era tiempo, pero si se la han de llevar de mi lado, prefiero asegurarla como mi mujer.

-Cásame con ella papá.

-Hijo, ¿tú sabes en el problema que me meteré con William Andrew? ¡Es capaz de matarme! todavía están muy jóvenes, no debemos apresurar las cosas, debemos ser pacientes y…

-Si no nos casas, cometeremos fornicación.

-No me dejan de otra, me han puesto entre la espada y la pared, vamos a la capilla, Dios nos ampare.

Henry Day le dijo a unos feligreses que fueran testigos del acto, esa tarde se casaron, Isaac se llevó a su esposa a una de las fincas de su padre para pasar la noche.

Estaban reunidos los Andrew para la cena, sólo faltaba Anita.

-Y Ana ¿Dónde está?-preguntó Albert.

Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, en eso tocaron la puerta, era Henry Day, la que abrió fue Olivia.

-Buenas noches vengo hablar con William.

Mientras en la finca, Anita se preparaba para yacer con su esposo, estaba en el cuarto del baño,

Isaac Day aprovechó la espera para arrodillarse e imploró: Perdón Señor por hacer las cosas de esta manera, esta noche será mi mujer, Tú sabes que quería hacer las cosas correctamente, pero no quiero que la aparten de mi lado.

-Isaac ¿Qué haces?

La esposa de Henry le había prestado una bata transparente, aún con las velas se podía ver su hermoso cuerpo.

Esteban estaba durmiendo en su sueño vio que Constanza estaba jugando a las orillas del lago con ropas blancas casi lo cegaba tanto esplendor.

-¿Con quién juega Constanza? ¿Será una de sus hermanas? En eso ella dejó de tapar al niño.

-¿Un niño? ¿Quién es ese pequeño?

 **Hola chicas hoy no iba actualizar agradezco que sigan leyendo el fic, esta es una de mis historias favoritas.**

 **Ayer Yuleni subió otro capítulo del Fic. Fijación es divertido trabajar con otra persona, nos agarramos del chongo cuando tenemos ideas diferentes pero ahí poco a poco iremos avanzando. Ayer actualicé confundí los designios de Dios.**


	24. Chapter 24

-Señor William, el ministro desea verlo.

-Dile que pase al comedor ¡Y llama a Anita que ya vamos a cenar!

Olivia hizo pasar a Henry.

-Henry llegas oportunamente, nos disponemos a cenar, siéntate con nosotros.

-William, lo que vengo a tratar contigo es muy delicado.

Las mujeres Andrew miraron a Henry con curiosidad.

-Pero siéntate hombre, vamos a platicarlo mientras cenamos.

-Señor William perdone que interrumpa, pero la señorita Anita no está en su habitación.

-Pues grítale, es más fácil que salga de donde está.

-No la van a encontrar aquí William-Intervino Henry

Albert lo miró desconcertado por su aseveración

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- De eso precisamente vengo a conversar contigo.

Candy se llevó la mano al pecho, sabía que algo malo pasaba.

-Isaac y Anita se casaron esta tarde y ahora están en su noche de bodas.

-Es una broma de mal gusto Henry, de suerte he cambiado un poco porque mi primera reacción sería golpearte hasta la muerte-expresó Albert.

-Tuve que casarlos, ellos amenazaron con cometer fornicación y no tuve más remedio que acced…

Albert se levantó de la mesa, hasta parecía que tenía llamas en los ojos y fue hacia Henry para agarrarlo del cuello.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a solaparles sus tonterías? ¡Son unos niños!

Albert lo aventó al piso y comenzó a patearlo.

-¡Te aprovechaste de tu posición de ministro para casarlos! ¡Eres un desalmado Henry Day! ¡Pensé que eras diferente que a tu hermano! Llévame con ellos, quizás no han consumado el matrimonio y lo pueda anular.

-¡Albert déjalo! Lo vas a matar- Forcejeaba Candy con él.

-¡Mi hijo no es malo William! Él es diferente, tiene toda la riqueza que le dejó Jeremy y...

-También tiene la iniquidad de su padre, esa que se hereda de generación en generación

-Recuerda que Dios dijo en Ezequiel 18:20 El alma que pecare, esa morirá; el hijo no llevará el pecado del padre, ni el padre llevará el pecado del hijo; la justicia del justo será sobre él, y la impiedad del impío será sobre él.

Albert respiró profundo y dijo: Levántate y llévame con ellos.

-Ya son esposos-respondió Henry con determinación

-Llévame con mi hija Henry, porque soy capaz en este mismo momento de acabar con tu vida.

Constanza sintió remordimientos, pues por su intervención Ana se había apresurado a casarse.

-Vamos pues William, pero si te metes con mi hijo me olvidaré de que soy ministro y lo defenderé y si tengo que matarte lo haré, no me vengué por lo de Jeremy pero a mi hijo no dejaré que le toques ni uno de sus cabellos.

Albert pensó: No puedo, ni quiero ser suegro del hijo del diablo.

-Ana Andrew, eres la chica más hermosa que mis ojos han visto- dijo Isaac al verla con ese atuendo nupcial.

Él se levantó y fue hacia ella, aunque la pasión lo estaba dominando trató de ser cariñoso, se besaron con dulzura, Isaac quería entrar en ella, pero sabía que era una noche especial que ambos recordarían para siempre, aunque no era experto, había leído sobre el tema en un libro que los jóvenes de la escuela habían llevado de contrabando y explicaba todo el proceso.

Isaac llevó a cabo todo lo que decía ahí, primero la besó en los labios, luego descubrió sus hombros, por su juventud ella se humedeció rápido, el conoció el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa con sus caricias deleitándose con ella, se unieron en una sola carne, nada ni nadie podría separarlos sólo la muerte.

Candy fue con Albert y Henry para que no cometieran ninguna tontería, después de una hora de camino llegaron apenas se distinguía pues estaba completamente oscura, la luz de la luna los alumbraba, Albert se bajó de la carreta y de una sola patada abrió la puerta que no estaba asegurada, Candy y Henry fueron corriendo atrás de él, había una lampara de aceite encendida él la tomó y fue a las habitaciones , Isaac escuchó el ruido y se inquietó pero no se apartó de Ana.

Albert los encontró en la cama y aventó la lampara contra Isaac, este pudo esquivarla a tiempo pero algunas gotas del aceite caliente le cayeron encima, Anita se despertó pues la cama agarró fuego.

Henry reaccionó y trató de ahogarlo con unas sábanas, Ana Andrew gritaba espantada por las llamas, Isaac ayudó a su padre y pudieron apagar el fuego, Henry sufrió algunas quemaduras.

-Ana, desde hoy has muerto para mí- Le dijo Albert

Candy se acercó a su hija: ¿Estás bien? ¿No te quemaste?

-Sólo estoy un poco asustada, ¡no me quedó otra opción mamá! habla con mi papá para que me perdone.

-No te preocupes ahorita está molesto, yo trataré de…

Candy, vámonos ya, nada tenemos que hacer aquí.

Albert se retiró de la habitación, Candy besó a su hija, luego se acercó a Isaac.

-Siento mucho la reacción de mi esposo, Bienvenido a la familia hijo.

Isaac se quebró en llanto: ¡Gracias Suegra! Pensé que usted también me rechazaría.

-Ahora eres mi hijo también, por el momento me tengo que ir.

-¡Candy te estoy esperando! ¡Ven pronto o te iré a buscar por los pelos!- gritó Albert enfurecido

-Me voy antes que venga por mi

Candy bajó rápidamente y se subió a la carreta a lado de Albert.

-¿Así que me vas agarrar por los cabellos?

-Perdona, es que no venías, de alguna manera tenía que obligarte

-No me andes amenazando delante de la gente, soy capaz de irme…

-¡Tú nunca me dejarás! Que ¿Acaso quieres irte a Chicago a lado de Ralph? Sólo estás buscando una excusa para irte de mi lado.

-Albert estamos con lo de Anita y mencionas a Ralph, ni por la mente me pasa el hombre.

-No tengo ganas de hablar, estoy molesto. ¡Esa niña ha arruinado su vida!

Cuando llegaron a su casa las tres los esperaban despiertas, el hijo de Constanza ya estaba dormido. Albert entró y dijo de una manera lúgubre: Ana ya no es una Andrew ahora es una Day, su nombre no será mencionado en esta casa.

Pasaron algunas semanas y Anita pasaba por el banco todos los días para que su papá la viera, sabía que la oficina de él tenía una ventana que daba hacia la calle, ella lo saludaba y el miraba a otro lado. Una mañana ella iba pasando entonces se tropezó y cayó al piso, Albert rápidamente salió del banco para ver si estaba bien.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? Déjame ayudarte

El la levantó e hizo una mueca cuando Anita alzó la mirada.

-Y bueno ¿Qué te ha dado por pasar todos los días enfrente de mi oficina?

-Es que quiero verte, eres mi padre

-Tú dejaste de ser una Andrew para mi

-¿Entonces porque viniste a levantarme?

-Pues porque pensé que te habías hecho daño.

-Si, pero no te debe de importar lo que me pase, dices que ya no soy una Andrew

-Claro que me importas carajo, si yo te engendré, ven acá te extraño.

El la abrazó, Isaac Day los miraba cruzando la calle, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas al ver la escena entre padre e hija.

-¿Dónde está tu esposo?

Ella lo señaló, Albert fue hacia él, lo encontró con las lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas y moqueando de tanto lloriqueo.

-¡Oh por Dios! Ni pareces el hijo de Jeremy Day, ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que me conmovió la escena entre usted y Anita.

Albert pensó: Parece que tiene corazón este chico.

Vayan a la casa para que cenemos todos juntos, al parecer Ismael me pedirá permiso para cortejar a Rosy, ¡Por Dios son unas niñas! Y estos jóvenes promiscuos ya quieren tomar a mis hijas por mujer.

Albert regresó al banco.

-Viste, ya sabía que mi papá me perdonaría rápido.

\- ¿No te lastimaste?

-No, tuve que fingir la caída, ya la había practicado, sabía que me rescataría.

Los jóvenes iban riéndose por las calles empolvadas, cuando vieron que Ismael el hijo de Josiah Gibbs se besaba con otra muchacha mayor que Rosy.

Isaac de pronto sintió ira.

-¡Es un cerdo! Irá a pedir permiso a tus padres para cortejar a tu hermana y se está besando con otra ¡No se la merece!

-¡Ya por favor! Se lo diré a mi mamá ella es sabia y sabrá que hacer, no es necesario que hagamos una escena.

Anocheció y Albert se vistió de manera elegante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ese atuendo?- le preguntó Candy curiosa

-Hoy tenemos unos invitados especiales para la hora de la cena.

-Sólo es Ismael

\- Te equivocas es una sorpresa- dijo Albert sonriente

Candy decidió ponerse un vestido elegante también. Llegaron Anita e Isaac y Candy sonrió por la sorpresa, sus hermanas corrieron para abrazarla, todas querían preguntarle si le había dolido hacer el amor en la noche de bodas.

Isaac miró a Rosy y sintió lastima por ella- Es tan parecida a Anita, debe ser así pues son gemelas, no quiero que ese mal hombre la lastime, antes que eso pase preferiría matarlo, sería tan fácil hacerlo.

En ese momento a Isaac Day se le vino un pensamiento, con un martillo golpeaba la cabeza de Ismael Gibbs, Isaac sonrió al imaginárselo muerto.

 **Les mando saludos a todas las chicas de los Grupos William Albert Andrew (anohito) del facebook y Candy y Albert (Anohito)**

 **Gracias por seguir el fic.**


	25. Chapter 25

Tocaron la puerta de la mansión Andrew y eran los Gibbs, Josiah se sorprendió al ver a Isaac Day presente pues por boca del propio Albert sabía que lo aborrecía.

-Buenas noches familia Andrew, me sorprende la presencia de los Day-dijo Josiah el consuegro de Albert.

-Invité a Isaac a cenar porque creo que si ya se casaron es necesario hacer un festejo, quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre eso, al parecer mi destino es que mis hijas tengan matrimonios al vapor-comentó Albert resignado.

Isaac miró a Ismael con desprecio y este se dio cuenta-Si las miradas fueran puñales ya estaría muerto ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Ana fijarse en el hijo de un asesino?

-Vayamos a la mesa ¿Dónde está betito? –preguntó Josiah

El hijo de Constanza salió para abrazar a su abuelito paterno.

-¡Te traje un regalo!

-¿Si? Démelo abuelito quiero saber que es

Josiah Gibbs sacó unos caballitos de madera-Luego te traigo a los indios, todavía me los están haciendo.

-¡Gracias Abuelito! ¡Le quiero mucho!

Albert blanqueó los ojos, se puso celoso de que su nieto besara entusiasmado a Gibbs, Constanza se fijó en la expresión de su padre recordó que cuando tenían que ponerle nombre al niño, Albert había dejado de hablar por dos semanas a Josiah Gibbs porque quería llamarlo Josiah Esteban Gibbs y el alegaba que llevaría el apellido Gibbs que tan siquiera le pusieran uno de sus nombres, para que no pasara más tiempo sin registrarlo Josiah dio su brazo a torcer y le pusieron Albert Esteban Gibbs, Albert celebró la victoria haciendo una gran fiesta por el bautizo del pequeño.

Se sentaron en el comedor y Josiah Gibbs empezó su monólogo: Mi hijo me ha contado que desea cortejar a Rosy, es por eso que he venido para hacer las cosas correctamente y pedirte permiso a nombre de Ismael, yo no soy como los Day que se roban a la novia, le he enseñado buenos principios a mis hijos.

Isaac interrumpió irónicamente: ¿Buenos principios?

Anita lo pellizcó, este se dio cuenta que no debía decir nada.

-Está bien, pero las visitas serán acompañadas ya sea de mi esposa o sus hermanas, ya estuvo bueno que me vean la cara-dijo Albert-Tan siquiera que Rosy se me case bien.

-Si señor Andrew, haré las cosas como lo dictan nuestros principios-prometió Ismael.

Olivia empezó a servir la cena, Albert abordó el tema del festejo de la boda.

-Creo que el pueblo debe de ver que no hay rencores entre los Day y los Andrew, por eso creo que debemos celebrar ¿No les parece tan descabellada mi idea?

-Tiene razón suegro, yo quiero que todo el mundo sepa que soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra por haberme casado con una de las jóvenes más hermosas de todo New Haven y que he emparentado con el gran Señor William Andrew- expresó entusiasmado Isaac Day.

Ismael pensó: Que irónico, emparentó con el asesino de su padre, quizás si me pasara algo similar me casaría con la hija de mi enemigo para hacerla sufrir, Isaac Day es un adulador quiere quedar bien con William Andrew, yo en cambio estoy fastidiado de esta familia, primero el problema de Constanza con Esteban, la mujerzuela a la que primero se la cogió el negro de Marcos dejándole las migajas a mi pobre hermano, luego esta chiquilla tonta de Rosy fijó sus ojos en mí y mi padre al darse cuenta no ha dejado de hostigarme para que me case con ella, ama tanto a su amigo William que quiere emparentar por todos lados con él, ni modo tuve que hacerle caso, siempre he sido obediente y buen hijo, la que me gusta es la pequeña Candy es elegante en sus maneras una hermosa damita, suspiro, me la imagino tomándola en todas las posiciones, Rosy es linda no lo niego pero es un marimacho lo mismo que Ana, quizás por eso Isaac se fijó en ella, todas las Andrew son hermosas hasta yo hubiera perdido la cabeza por Constanza, se ve más mujer entiendo a mi hermano, pero la pequeña Candy siempre haciendo labores de mujer así como mi madre, bordando, cocinando, dibujando y diseñando sus atuendos toda una artista con sus manos, su voz tan hermosa, envidio al tonto de Will.

-Entonces que sea dentro de dos semanas, mañana iré hablar con Henry para planear el banquete-anunció Albert.

-Suegro, por favor déjeme dar el banquete a mí, la verdad siento mucho que las cosas se hayan dado así, no sé cómo compensarle el agravio, es más le daré una dote por Anita, ella vale muchísimo para mí, elija cualquier propiedad de los Day, yo se la cedo.

-Muchacho mi hija no tiene precio y acepto que te hagas cargo del banquete, si te hace falta algo avísame.

-No tenga cuidado con eso, Señor William, tengo lo suficiente, a su hija no le hará falta nada a mi lado.

Ismael hizo una mueca irónica.

Se despidieron todos esa noche, antes que se fuera Anita con Isaac, Constanza dijo: Ana te pido que me perdones, hice mal en acusarlos yo sólo quería…

-Hermanita, perdóname por todas las cosas feas que te dije, estaba enfurecida contigo me cegó la ira, no tuve derecho en juzgarte.

Ambas se abrazaron, Isaac abrazó a las dos hermanas y dijo: Gracias Dios porque mi amada esposa se reconcilió con su hermana mayor, gracias porque mi amado suegro me ha perdonado y ahora me ha hecho parte de esta hermosa familia.

Candy miró a Albert y este sonreía al ver la escena.

Pasaron unos días y los Andrew recibieron la visita inesperada de Ralph.

-¡Ralph! ¡Que sorpresa! –

-Hola Candy ¿está William?

-No, fue a ver a los músicos que tocaran en la boda de Anita e Isaac Day.

-Entonces puedo abrazarte

Ralph aprisionó a Candy con sus brazos olió su cabello, pensaba: ¡Tanto tiempo sin una mujer! Y a ella la sigo viendo tan hermosa como el primer día, sólo Candy podría hacerme olvidar todo lo malo que he hecho.

-He venido por mi hija, le he encontrado un buen candidato para esposo, quisiera casarla antes que llegue a pasarme algo por estar de servicio en él ejército y así pueda irme tranquilo a la tumba.

-¡Por favor Ralph! He criado a Candy como una de mis hijas y sólo porque no la parí no me das ningún derecho sobre ella. Deja que ella elija con quien casarse, siempre nos tendrá a los Andrew para apoyarla, todos la amamos.

-¡Es mi hija! Y yo puedo decidir sobre su vida, si tan sólo tu…

Ralph se acercó a Candy acorralándola en la pared, Isaac en ese momento lo vio e intervino:

-Señor Ralph, vaya sorpresa, creo que está asfixiando inconscientemente a mi suegra, comprendo el gusto por verla, pero mi suegro podría mal interpretarlo, mi esposa me ha contado lo celoso que es, por favor no ocasione un problema entre ellos.

-Si tiene razón Isaac, disculpame Candy.

-Suegra, sólo vine a decirle que ya contraté a los músicos.

-Albert fue a contratarlos

-¿Tiene mucho que se fue?

-Veinte minutos.

-Trataré de alcanzarlo, pero me preocupa dejarla con…

-No te preocupes muchacho, no dañaría a Candy.

-Entonces me puedo retirar, nos vemos luego suegra

La hija de Ralph salió de su habitación atrás de betito, este le había agarrado su talco.

Ralph vio al pequeño: ¿Y ese chiquillo quién es? ¿Tuviste otro niño Candy? Aunque se parece a ¿Esteban?

Constanza lo escuchó: ¡Por favor Señor Ralph no se lo diga!

-El tiene derecho a saber que es Padre

-¡Papá has venido! -Dijo la pequeña Candy corriendo a sus brazos

-Hija, te extrañé

-Ralph, quiero que te quedes al festejo.

-Eso haré, pero luego partiré con mi hija a Chicago.

Esa noche hicieron una cena especial por el visitante, aunque Albert se esforzaba por ser paciente, se sentía amenazado por Ralph, de reojo lo miraba lo mismo que a su esposa, esa noche…

-¡Que sentiste al verlo! Quizás estás pensando que me veo anciano delante de él.

-Ya vas a empezar a hostigarme, además ya nadie se fija en mí porque estoy vieja.

-¡Yo me fijo en ti!, para mi sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, aun mis niñas no igualan tú belleza, te amo Candy y no quiero que tus ojos miren a nadie más que a mí, bueno, aunque dicen que gallina vieja hace buen caldo-sonrió Albert

Candy frunció el ceño-Si le digo qué aunque estoy vieja todavía puedo hacer suspirar a uno que otro no me la voy acabar, mejor que siga pensando que no le gusto a ninguno.

-Nena ya tenemos varios días sin hacerlo.

-Lo hicimos el lunes

-¡Me parece una eternidad! además no me lo debes racionar, vente para acá que ando meloso.

Isaac eligió los animales que sacrificaría para el banquete, sus siervos los amarraron, él dijo que personalmente los mataría, sus siervos se espantaron de ver la manera en que Isaac Day desmembraba a los animalitos, fue sádico y cruel, hubiese podido matarlos de una puñalada en el corazón pero él sentía placer prolongando el sufrimiento.

-Lleva la misma sangre de Jeremy Day-murmuró uno que presenciaba él acto sangriento.

-Estaba dormido pero algo lo está despertando-comentó otro temeroso

En realidad Isaac se imaginaba que era Ismael Gibbs.

-¡Muere canalla!, ¡no permitiré que dañes a mi familia! ¡No dañarás el corazón de Rosy!

 **La última escena me la inspiró Yuleni con su Albert carnicero, todavía no lo supero jajaja estuvo bueno. Saludos a Estrelladaly, Alexi fanalbert, Anmoncer 1708, Rixa eve, Nathy Eli, Adorada Andrew, Yuleni paredes, Maravilla 121, Stormaw, Luz, Mary silenciosa, MadelRos, Mary men, Gina Riquelme, GabyTG, K.e.c.s., Isasi, Vialsi, Luly Andrew, la vez pasada vi por ahí a la castaañeda (saludos uuuuh cuánto tiempo) a Louna, Boribonbon.**

 **Si me animan puedo actualizar otro fic hoy, ¿Quién da más? Jajaj bendiciones chicas.**


	26. Chapter 26

Llegó el día de la celebración de la boda entre Isaac y Anita, invitaron a toda la congregación al banquete, Candice le hizo el vestido a su hija con una hermosa tela que Constanza le regaló, la hija de Ralph hizo el diseño dejando a la novia complacida.

Isaac le dio gracias a Dios, sentía que no se la merecía y prometió hacer todo lo humanamente posible para hacerla feliz.

La recepción fue en la mansión de los Day, Albert bailó con su esposa, casi no dejaba espacio entre ellos.

-Después que termine todo esto, te quiero dispuesta en mi cama

-Yo siempre estoy dispuesta para ti- le dijo seduciéndolo con su voz

-Si quieres podemos escaparnos ahora mismo-le propuso Albert

-No, recuerda que somos los padres de la novia

-Ah si es verdad, compromisos-lo dijo blanqueando los ojos y con pesar

Ralph sacó a bailar a Constanza

-Muchacha debes reflexionar y decirle a tu esposo que es padre de un hermoso niño.

-Usted no entiende nada, no puedo hacer feliz a Esteban.

-El sería feliz sólo con tenerte a su lado

-Sí, pero los hombres no se conforman sólo con la compañía, ustedes quieren que sus esposas le proporcionen placer.

Ralph miró a Candy-A veces sólo con mirarlas sentimos placer.

-Usted lo ha dicho, a veces

Ismael que bailaba con Rosy miró que Candy se negaba a bailar con todo aquel que se le acercaba.

-Rosy, me da tristeza ver a tu hermana menor tan solita, me ofrezco a bailar con ella, dile que estoy disponible.

-Si quisiera bailar ya hubiese aceptado a cualquiera de los chicos que la han invitado.

-Si, pero no les tiene confianza, en cambio yo soy parte de la familia Andrew.

-Está bien le diré, pero sólo permitiré que bailes dos piezas con ella.

-Con eso basta y sobra

Se acercaron a Candy quien veía sonriente a las parejas de enamorados que bailaban en el centro del salón incluyendo a William y Candice Andrew

-Candy, para que no estés tan aburrida permitiré que bailes dos piezas con mi novio.

-No hace falta Rosy, así estoy bien-Candy pensó: Si tan solo estuviera Will aquí.

-Insisto cuñadita, no te voy a morder.

-No tengo ánimos

-Ve con Ismael todos van a pensar que te cae mal-le pidió Rosy

Candy no tuvo más remedio que ir con Ismael, en medio del salón la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Luces muy hermosa pequeña, ninguna chica de las que están aquí se compara contigo

-Mis hermanas mayores y tu novia principalmente son mejores que yo

-No, Rosy no te llega ni a los talones

-Es una broma de mal gusto Ismael

-No es broma, mira me enteré por Rosy que tu papá te llevará a Chicago para casarte con un viejo rabo verde, creo que te convendría más que te fugaras conmigo.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? Yo jamás traicionaría a ninguna de mis hermanas.

-No son tus hermanas, si es así, a Will lo deberías de ver como un hermano también, pero lo ves como hombre.

-Como veo a Will no debe de interesarte, y si ya sabes lo que siento por él porque te me insinúas

-Porque me interesas, Will está enamorado de una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, para él sólo eres una mocosa, en cambio para mí…

Isaac quien observaba a Ismael interrumpió el acoso al decir: Déjame bailar con mi cuñada, le pedí permiso a mi esposa.

-Será hasta que termine la pieza.

-Quiero bailar con el novio-dijo Candy soltándose de Ismael.

-¿Qué te dijo ese canalla? ¿Se te estaba insinuando verdad?-la cuestionó Isaac

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Anita y yo queremos desenmascararlo delante de tu padre, él engaña a Rosy con una mujer de su edad, a distancia nos dimos cuenta que te estaba incomodando.

-Gracias por rescatarme Isaac.

-Yo haré todo por cuidar de mi familia, no dejaré que lastimen a ninguna de ustedes.

-Gracias, mañana mi papá me llevará a Chicago, conoceré al tipo que tiene designado para mí.

-No te desanimes, estoy seguro qué tu papá reflexionará, o mejor aun cuando Will te vea quedará impresionado por tu belleza, puedo apostar que luchará por tu amor, si no amara perdidamente a Anita quizás me hubiese enamorado de ti.

Ralph le pidió permiso a Albert para bailar con su esposa y este la dejó pero por dentro estaba que echaba lumbre.

-Bien acepté bailar contigo porque quiero que conversemos.

-Dime Candy, tienes toda mi atención-le dijo Ralph mientras pasaba la mano por su espalda y luego llegaba a su cintura.

-Mañana te llevaras a mi hija menor a Chicago, quiero decirte que si la obligas a casarse con alguien que no ama, nunca te lo perdonaré y tampoco querré verte de nuevo.

-Candy ¿Por qué me amenazas?

-No es amenaza, es una promesa, nunca más querré verte y te despreciaré con todo mi corazón.

-La llevaré y la presentaré con aquel hombre, ella sola tomará la decisión, ustedes asistirán a su boda si se llega a realizar.

Terminó la fiesta, los Andrew regresaron a su casa, Candy estaba cansada, aún acostumbraba orar con sus hijas antes de dormirse, luego iba a la recamara de Constanza y su nieto para orar con ellos también, entró con Albert y este la estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que ya estarías dormido, te quejaste de que estabas cansado.

-Cansado de atender a la gente más no de yacer contigo.

-Tengo que asearme, sudé mucho.

-Entonces entraré contigo a la tina, ya está preparada.

Albert la siguió, ella se desvistió ante sus ojos, Candy se metió a la tina, él quiso pasarle la estopa por todo el cuerpo, no pudo resistirse y él también entró, la hizo que se acomodara encima de él, acarició sus senos, su espalda, se besaban con mucha pasión, con los movimientos de Candy tiraban agua al piso.

-Se echará a perder la madera-le advirtió Candy

-No me importa, después cambiaremos todo el piso si es necesario, ahora déjame entrar en ti, ah si, muévete así, sigue Candy, no te detengas mujer.

El succionaba sus pechos, después de unos minutos Candy se cansó, el hombre todavía tenía el pene erecto, por lo que ella decidió salirse de la tina, con mucho cuidado se fue a la recamara empapada desde el cabello hasta los pies, él la fue siguiendo, por poco se caía pero logró equilibrarse.

-Aquí si no te podrás escapar- la acomodó empinada a la orilla de la cama, al ver sus hermosas pompis, le dio unas nalgaditas-¡Esto es por haber bailado con Ralph! ¡Toma! ¡Toma otra!

-Pero si tú me diste autorización-le recordó Candy.

-Tu deber era negarte y ya calla no me desconcentres mujer, ahí te va, te lo dejaré ir todo-la penetró, se le resbalaba un poco, pero era más cómodo que en la tina, esa noche se amaron hasta el cansancio, ella quedó completamente rendida, su hombre era insaciable.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron temprano para despedir a Ralph y a su hija. Todos los Andrew desayunaron con ellos hasta Isaac y Ana llegaron para despedirlos, Constanza fue la primera en darles el adiós porque se iría para abrir la tienda de telas, se despidió de su hijo inocentemente, no se imaginaba el plan que había trazado su padre junto con Ralph, convencieron al niño de Constanza para que se fuera con ellos a Chicago a fin de que conociera a Esteban su padre.

Sabían que cuándo Constanza se diera cuenta de la ausencia de su hijo iría atrás de él sin pensarlo dos veces. La pequeña Candy lloró al ver que se alejaba de la familia que la había acogido por varios años, el niño de Constanza se mantuvo tranquilo porque le prometieron que su mamá los seguiría aparte de eso se sentía seguro por la compañía de Candy a la que él consideraba su tía, siempre jugaba con ella todas las tarde mientras Constanza regresaba del trabajo.

Al llegar la tarde, Constanza lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación para ver a su hijo.

Mamá ¿Dónde está mi hijo? no lo encuentro por ningún lado, ya lo busqué por toda la casa.

Constanza la verdad es que él niño no está aquí, esta mañana partió a Chicago junto con Ralph y Candy-le comunicó la noticia con un poco de temor a su reacción.

Pero ¿Cómo se atrevieron hacerme esto?, ustedes no tenían ningún derecho de decidir sobre la vida de mi hijo.

Eso reclámaselo a tu padre cuando venga, fue el quien tomó la decisión y tú sabes que yo sólo me sujeto a él.

Cuando llegó Albert del banco Constanza quiso reclamarle pero él la ignoró.

Si quieres ver a tu hijo tendrás que ir a buscarlo tú misma a Chicago.

-Si algo le llega a pasar en el camino, nunca te lo voy a perdonar-lo amenazó Constanza.

-Así es Constanza, será mi responsabilidad, créeme que la asumiré.

Al siguiente día partió Constanza a Chicago, la acompañó Isaac Day, se ofreció al ver que Josiah Gibbs se había escandalizado porque lo hicieron sin consultarle.

En todo el trayecto no pudieron alcanzarlos, después de varios días de camino Ralph, Betito y su hija Candy llegaron a Chicago al primero que fueron a visitar fue a Esteban.

Anita extrañaba a su esposo, se había quedado en casa de sus padres mientras el regresaba de dejar a su hermana mayor, las gemelas se encargaban de la tienda de telas mientras Constanza estaba lejos, esa tarde cuando estaban haciendo el corte de lo que habían vendido, dos bribones se metieron para asaltarlas, Albert llegaba a buscarlas pero algo lo atrasó ese día. Las amenazaron con una pistola.

-Dos mujeres tan hermosas, esta oportunidad jamás se nos presentará de nuevo.

Uno de los hombres acarició a Rosy y trataba de forzarla, Ana Andrew, golpeó a su captor y fue a ayudar a su hermana, el hombre enojado por el dolor que le había causado por golpearlo en los testículos, disparó contra ella, en ese momento Albert llegaba con el carruaje, bajó rápidamente al escuchar el disparo.

-¡La mataste!

Ambos trataron de huir, Albert encontró a Rosy tratando de auxiliar a su hermana, él corrió a la parte trasera para ver a los asesinos de su hija pero no lo logró, varios alrededor de la tienda escucharon el disparo y al ver que los hombres trataban de montar sus caballos, los amenazaron y pudieron capturarlos.

-Papá, siento que se me va la vida-le dijo Anita

-Te llevaré al doctor aguanta hija-decía Albert llorando

Rosy estaba inconsolable, Albert salió con su hija en brazos.

-Ya no me lleves papá, veo a varios Ángeles que vinieron por mi alma, perdóname por irme con Isaac.

-Ya te había perdonado mi niña, por favor resiste.

-Dile a Isaac que lo amo y que no cometa ninguna tontería, papá dile a mi mamá que la amo…

Anita Andrew Exhaló.


	27. Chapter 27

En la Mansión de los Andrew, Candy dejó caer unos platos.

-¿Le pasa algo señora Candy?-le preguntó Olivia.

Candy empezó a temblar-Tengo miedo Olivia, espero que todos los que amo estén bien.

-La acompañaré a su recámara es mejor que descanse.

-¡Anita no! Dios mío ¿Por qué? Mi niña no-gritaba Albert quien cayó al piso con su hija en brazos, todos los presentes se pusieron alrededor de él, las mujeres se lamentaban los hombres se quitaron los sombreros en señal de respeto, veían al inquebrantable William A. Andrew llorar amargamente, Albert la besaba por toda la cara.

Rosy abrazaba las piernas de su hermana y gritaba del dolor causado por aquellos delincuentes.

-Señor Andrew, capturamos a los asesinos de su hija, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ellos?-le preguntaron

Albert no respondió

El alguacil al ver el tumulto le dio curiosidad y se acercó con sus hombres, se encontró con la terrible escena y se conmovió al ver sufrir a Albert.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Han matado a la joven Andrew! Malvados hombres ¡Ahora mismo los colgaremos!

-¡No por favor! Nos tienen que hacer un juicio ¡es nuestro derecho!-gritaron aquellos malhechores

-La joven tenía derecho a vivir y ustedes la mataron ¡tráiganlos al madero!-les ordenó el alguacil a sus hombres

Se escuchaba el escándalo, Henry tuvo interés porque veía que la gente pasaba corriendo por la iglesia, no resistió más y fue a averiguar lo que sucedía, su esposa lo acompañó, Albert seguía con Ana en brazos, llegó a oídos de los Gibbs lo acontecido, este fue a encontrarse con su amigo.

Henry vio que alzaban por el cuello a los dos hombres.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué los están colgando? ¡Tienen derecho a un juicio! – le gritó Henry al alguacil.

-Ellos dejaron viudo a tu hijo ¿Aun así quieres que se les haga un juicio?

\- ¿Anita?

-Sí, la tiene Andrew en sus brazos frente al almacén de telas.

-¡No Dios mío! La niña no, ¡Lo que sufrirá mi hijo!

Henry fue con su esposa al almacén de telas, encontraron a Josiah Gibbs tratando de apartarlo de su hija, Albert no soltaba su cuerpo.

-William, tenemos que llevarla a tu casa, hay que prepararla para el velorio-le decía Josiah

-No ¡No quiero que se la lleven! Ella aún puede abrir los ojos

Ismael jaló a Rosy e hizo que se pusiera de pie, luego la consoló abrazándola y besándola en la frente.

-¡Ella me defendió! ¡Por eso la mataron! ¡Yo era la que debía de morir!

-No digas tonterías, ninguna de las dos merecía morir-la reprendió su novio

Después que colgaron a esos hombres, les prendieron fuego, Henry veía como se iban incendiando poco a poco.

-Que nunca cese su sufrimiento en el infierno-les deseó Henry a los asesinos de su nuera.

-William, suéltala ya, tenemos que llevarla con su madre.

-¡No! ¡Candy no lo soportará!

-Tiene que saberlo-le riñó Henry

 **Mientras en Chicago**

-¿Esta es la finca de mi cuñado? ¡Está impresionante! -expresó Candy

-Recuerda que Esteban y Constanza están divorciados y que tú no eres una Andrew-le aclaró Ralph

-Crecí como una Andrew papá, no vengas ahora que no soy parte de ellos. ¡Betito ahora conocerás a tu papá!

-¿Mi papá William está aquí?

-No, tu papá Esteban

-¿Cuándo vendrá mi mamá?

-Muy pronto, no desesperes.

-Señor Gibbs, al parecer el oficial Ralph vino a visitarlo con una señorita-dijo Milca la criada de Esteban

-Ha de ser Candy ¡Quiero ver a la mocosa!

Esteban salió sonriente y se quedó impresionado.

-¿Eres la pequeña Candy?

-La que viste y calza cuñado

-Ralph ¡Tu hija es toda una señorita!

-Así es

Esteban la abrazó

-Perdonen mi grosería pero por la impresión ni los invité a pasar, adelante y el pequeño ¿Quién es?

-¿A quién le ves parecido?-le preguntó Candy con una expresión traviesa

-A los Andrew ¡No me digan que mis suegros tuvieron otro niño!-dijo Esteban sorprendido

-No ¿Cómo crees?

-¿Entonces?

-Es el hijo de Constanza

-Const ¿Constanza que perdón? ¿Se casó con otro?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño y empuñando sus manos.

-No

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué broma es esta?

-Es tu hijo Esteban- le contestó Ralph

Esteban cayó hincado por la impresión

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que traigamos al doctor?-preguntó Ralph

-Este pequeño ¿Es mi hijo? ¿Por qué Constanza no me dijo nada?

-Amenazó a todos que se iría de New Haven si te lo informaban, pero tu suegro piensa que debes hacerte cargo de él.

Esteban dijo: ¡Ven pequeño! Acércate, déjame verte bien

El niño miró a Candy, ella asintió-El es tu padre no le temas

El niño se acercó y Esteban lo estrechó en sus brazos: ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? ¡Eres el producto de mi amor con tu madre!

\- Albert Esteban Gibbs-contestó el niño temeroso.

-¡Mi primogénito! ¿Y Constanza como es que accedió a que me lo trajeran?

-Lo trajimos sin su consentimiento, mi papá…

-El Señor Andrew lo dispuso- Contestó Ralph molesto de que Candy le dijera papá a Albert

-Es posible que Constanza venga a buscarlo-lo animó Candy

Esteban empezó a respirar agitado: ¡Verla otra vez! ¡Tenerla aquí conmigo! ¡No dejaré que se lleve a mi hijo, ¡Ella tendrá que quedarse aquí! -pensó

-Entonces te dejamos a tu hijo Esteban, nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino, visitaremos al prometido de Candy.

-¡Papá yo quiero ver a mi hermano Will!

-A estas horas ha de estar en casa de su novia

-¡Yo quiero ir con mi tía Candy! ¡No me quiero quedar solo con este señor!

-¡Es tu papá, Betito! Tienes que quedarte con él-le dijo Candy

-Yo también me llamo Esteban Gibbs

-¿Entonces si eres mi papá?

-Así es Bert

-Me dicen Betito de cariño

-Entonces te llamaré así

-Vámonos Candy, irás a conocer a tu prometido.

-¡Papá! Estoy cansada por el viaje, necesito dormir, además no luzco bien ¡Así no le agradaré a nadie!

-Está bien, iremos a nuestra casa, Esteban nosotros nos retiramos, te dejamos a tu niño.

-¿Cuándo vendrá mi mamá?

-Espero que muy pronto-Contestó Esteban

Ralph y Candy se fueron a su casa.

-Mira Milca a mi hijo

-Es igual de guapo que usted-contestó Milca, tenía la edad de Esteban era viuda y estaba enamorada de él, era poco agraciada pero tenía una figura que envidiaban muchas y que no pasaba desapercibida por los hombres.

-¿Qué te parece? No es la mansión de los Andrew pero es nuestra-le dijo Ralph a su hija al llegar a su hogar.

-¡Está hermosa papá! Sólo le faltan algunos toques femeninos, conforme vayan pasando los días la arreglaremos, ahora quiero descansar.

 **New Haven**

Llegaron a la mansión de los Andrew, Albert bajó con su hija en brazos, Oliva abrió la puerta y al verlos gritó.

-La niña Anita ¡no!

Candy escuchó el grito y los lamentos, comenzó a bajar poco a poco las escaleras se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Albert levantaba la mirada.

-Candy ¡Nuestra niña!

Josiah vio que Candy estaba perdiendo el sentido y fue corriendo a las escaleras para sostenerla, Albert llevó a Anita a lado de su madre, a la mitad de las escaleras.

-Nuestra niña está muerta, nos la mataron.

Candy vio el rostro pálido de su hija y se desvaneció.

Los Gibbs, los Day contemplaron la triste escena y se pusieron a llorar.

Candy no estuvo en el velorio, el doctor hizo que se despertara con unas sales pero cuando abrió los ojos se puso a gritar, por lo que decidieron que era mejor que durmiera, le dieron un té drogado.

Amaneció en Chicago, Will fue a visitar a Esteban y lo encontró desayunando.

-¿Quién es el niño?

-Mi hijo

-¿Cómo? ¡Y yo que pensé que le eras fiel a mi hermana! ¡Bueno te comprendo tenías que rehacer tu vida!

-No digas tonterías, Constanza es su mamá, Candy y Ralph me lo trajeron.

-¿Mi mamá?

-No, la pequeña Candy vino a conocer a su prometido.

-¡Así que este pequeño es mi sobrino! ¡Con razón está guapo! ¡Si se parece a mi hermana!

-Milca dice que se parece a mí.

-um no, siento desilusionarte, pero es igual de guapo a su tío Will. ¡Ven para acá chamaco! Soy el hermano de tu mamá

-¿Usted es mi tío Will?

-¡Claro! ¡Ven te daré un abrazo!

Betito fue corriendo a saludar a su tío, siempre escuchaba que lo mencionaban en su casa, más bien su tía favorita Candy no cesaba de hablar de él.

-¿Y Candy? ¡Quiero ver a la mocosa!

-Créeme no tiene nada de mocosa, Se la llevó Ralph para que conozca a su prometido.

-¡Pobre! Va a conocer a ese viejo horrendo, estoy seguro que cuando le vea el lunar de carne que tiene en su prominente nariz, le dará asco.

Se escucharon que unos caballos se acercaban a la Finca, Will se asomó a la ventana.

-Esteban, es Constanza y viene acompañada de un joven.

Esteban sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, se paró, agarró al niño de la mano y fueron hacia la puerta, Constanza logró visualizar al hombre que había sido su esposo, se veía con un bronceado leve, al acercarse más empezó a temblar de nervios.

-¿Qué pasa cuñada? ¿Te estás sintiendo mal?-le preguntó Isaac

-Es él, ha cambiado un poco—Ya no está delgado, se ve muy fuerte y más guapo, pero está enojado.

El carruaje se detuvo, Isaac se bajó primero y la ayudó a bajar.

Betito le gritó: ¡Mamá! He conocido a mi papá

Esteban no lo dejó que corriera a su lado, Will fue corriendo hacia Constanza.

-Hermana ¡estás hermosa!—Se abrazaron, Will la levantó y le dio vueltas, ella reía

\- ¡Me vas a tirar! Estás hecho todo un hombre y te has puesto muy guapo.

-Lo sé

-Vaya que modesto

¿Quién es este joven?

-Es tu cuñado Isaac, Anita y él se casaron

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡El hijo de Jeremy Day! ¿mi cuñado?

-Hola, Will me da gusto verte de nuevo, vine solamente a dejar a Constanza, hoy mismo regreso a New Haven a lado de mi amada esposa.

Se estrecharon la mano, Will lo jaló hacia y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

-Al parecer tienes mucho de qué hablar con Esteban, me llevaré a Isaac y a Betito para que desayunen en mi casa.

-No por favor, no me dejes sola con él, se le ve furioso.

-Ve con él, Isaac vente conmigo, dejemos a la familia Gibbs, tienen que ajustar cuentas.

-Betito ¿Quieres conocer el lago?

-¡Si! Papá déjame ir con mi tío.

-Ve hijo que tu mamá y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

El niño fue corriendo hacia Constanza, ella lo besó.

-Me iré con mi tío

-No, por favor quédate

-Mi papá me dio permiso.

Esteban caminó hacia Constanza,

Will dijo: Vamos, vamos que empezará lo bueno.

Agarraron el mismo carruaje en el que habían llegado, Esteban quedó frente a Constanza.

 **Bueno les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, les recuerdo que Doble identidad está por terminar y en su lugar está el nuevo Fic: Te amo, luego te odio luego te amo. Como saben soy de Tabasco y hubo un sismo muy fuerte más de 8.2 grados, Dios nos protegió, nunca había sentido nada igual en mis 39 años de edad, la vimos cerca sólo teníamos un texto en la mente: Aunque tiemble la tierra y se hundan las montañas hasta el fondo del mar, aunque se levanten grandes olas y sacudan los cerros con violencia, ¡No tendremos miedo! Salmos 46:2-3**

 **Dios les bendiga y les agradezco a las que se preocuparon por mí y me mandaron mensajito, me sentí bien después de leerlas.**


	28. Chapter 28

-¿Por qué me ocultaste que tenía un hijo? ¿Cuáles fueron tus motivos para privarme de la dicha de verlo crecer? Por tu culpa soy un completo desconocido para él.

-Yo sólo quería que te olvidaras de mí, si te hubiese dicho lo del bebé estoy segura que no me darías el divorcio.

-¡Que egoísta eres! ¡Sólo pensaste en ti! Me perdí sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras y su cariño, sabes algo Constanza ¡estoy muy molesto! Ahora me toca a mí quedarme con él, regrésate a New Haven y déjalo conmigo, creo que es lo justo.

-¡Yo no me iré sin mi hijo!

-¡Pues lo siento mucho! ¡No lo dejaré ir! Yo lo educaré, el me necesita a su lado.

-Yo lo he criado sola, todos estos años ha estado bien sin ti

Esteban se enojó y la agarró por los hombros y la jaló hacia el bruscamente

-¡Pero yo no he estado bien sin ustedes! ¡He sido infeliz todo este tiempo! Apartado de mi familia, rompiste el juramento que hiciste de estar conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separara ¡Por Dios sigues estando hermosa! –Esteban se inclinó para besarla y ella apartó la cara- Hagamos un trato-le dijo al oído

-¿Cuál?

-Viviremos juntos como familia por cinco meses, después de eso te dejaré ir con el niño.

-¡No estoy dispuesta a…

-¡Es eso o te vas sin mi hijo Constanza! ¡Hiciste conmigo todo lo que se te pegó tu gana pero ya no más!

-Si haces esto te encariñarás con él y menos lo dejarás ir

-Vete a New Haven, me quedaré con el niño, fue producto del amor que sentí por ti.

Constanza pensó: ¿Qué sintió? ¿Quiere decir que ya no me ama?

Milca observaba por la ventana-Esa mujer presumida es la que hace sufrir a mi amo Esteban, si ella no lo quiere yo sí—salió de la casa y se acercó a Esteban—Amo Esteban, su desayuno se le enfrió ¿quiere que le prepare más?

-Milca, te presento a mi ex mujer

Constanza se sintió un poco extraña pensó que la presentaría como su esposa.

-¿Va a desayunar su ex?

-Sí desayunaremos juntos, Constanza sigue a Milca, yo mientras meteré tu baúl de ropa, trajiste uno pequeño

-No me pienso quedar mucho tiempo, quisiera que tu criada me prepare la tina, quiero ducharme después de desayunar.

-Ya escuchaste Milca, sirve el desayuno de la señora y luego ve a prepararle la tina con agua tibia.

Esteban pensó-Estará desnuda en esa tina, ¡Tanto tiempo sin mi mujer y ahora la tengo tan cerca!-El respiró profundo– sólo de imaginarla desnuda.

-Will no tengo tiempo de recorrer Chicago, quiero tomar la misma embarcación en que llegamos, hoy mismo sale y quiero regresar a New Haven lo antes posible, en todo el camino estuve inquieto, deseo ir con Anita-Le dijo Isaac a Will

-Entiendo cuñado, yo quería que me pusieras al día de los acontecimientos en New Haven.

-Prefiero desayunar cerca del muelle para estar atento de la hora que saldrá la barcaza.

-¡Está bien vamos hacia allá!

Esteban y Constanza estaban en la mesa, Milca tenía un vestido un poco escotado, y se inclinaba cada vez que le servía té a Esteban. Constanza esperó a que se fuera a preparar la tina.

-¿Por qué permites que tú criada se vista de esa manera? ¿O es que te gusta así?

-No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene la ropa de Milca?

-Se viste sin ningún pudor, casi se le sale el pecho poco le falta para que se le vea la areola

-No me he dado cuenta, me la paso trabajando, casi no tengo tiempo de fijarme en esos detalles.

Constanza terminó de desayunar, Milca le mostró el camino hacia la recamara- ¡Ayúdame a desvestirme por favor! –le pidió Constanza

Milca le desató el corsé de mala gana

Constanza entró a la tina. Esteban no pudo resistir la tentación, y abrió la puerta con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido, la espió sólo veía parte de su espalda y las piernas remojadas pero eso fue suficiente para que reaccionara su miembro.

Milca lo vio y lo tocó por él hombro, Esteban se sobresaltó porque lo tomó por sorpresa, cerró la puerta con cuidado.

-Vine a ver si no se le ofrecía nada a mí ex-expresó Esteban avergonzado.

-Lo comprendo amo

 **New Haven**

Hubo mucha gente en el entierro de Anita, los últimos que se quedaron a contemplar la tumba fueron los Day, los Gibbs y los Andrew.

Constanza salió lista, le dio curiosidad y recorrió las recamaras, se sorprendió al ver a Esteban remojado en su tina y a Milca llevándole la ropa, ella se dio cuenta que Constanza los miraba y dijo:

-Amo ¿Quiere que le frote la espalda?

-No Milca, ya te puedes retirar, por favor ve con la señora para ver si necesita alguna cosa.

Isaac partió esa tarde, Will y el niño lo acompañaron hasta que se embarcó de nuevo.

-¡Quiero ver a mi tía Candy!- suplicó Betito

-Yo también, vamos a la casa del teniente Ralph

Se dirigían a la casa de Ralph y se encontraron a Patsy en el camino.

-Hola Patsy ¡Que gusto verte!

-Hola William, te vi pasar con un joven y no me atreví hablarte ¿Quién es el pequeño?

-Mi sobrinito el hijo de Esteban y mi hermana Constanza, al que despedí fue a mi cuñado Isaac, esposo de una de mis hermanas menores.

-Ya te ganaron, tú todavía no te animas a casarte-le dijo sonriéndole

-Créeme que ya me estoy animando.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A visitar al teniente Ralph y a saludar a la más pequeña de mis hermanas.

-¿Me la presentarías? Quiero conocerla.

-Claro, vamos

Caminaron unos metros y llegaron a la casa de Ralph, Candy estaba lista pues iría a conocer a su prometido. Tocaron la campanita

-Yo iré hija—Ralph abrió la puerta

-¡William, Señorita Patsy! Betito, pasen

-Vine a ver a Candy

-Por poco y no nos encuentras, nos disponemos a visitar al prospecto de Candy.

Candy se había puesto mal pues escuchó mencionar el nombre de Patsy.

-¿Dónde está esa niña? ¡quiero pellizcarle las mejillas!—Will fue al salón y vio a Candy

-¿Candy?

-Hola Will

Will la escudriñó completamente con la Mirada.

-Estás muy cambiada, ¿Dónde dejaste a mi pequeña mocosa?

-Tu pequeña ya creció un poquito. ¿Qué esperas? ¿no me darás un abrazo?

-Eh yo…¡claro!—Will empezó a caminar hacia Candy y Patsy lo agarró por el saco.

-William ¿No me vas a presentar con tu hermana?-reclamó

-Sí, disculpa fue la emoción de ver a mí—No, ella no es mi hermana, ya no es aquella niña, ahora está convertida en una hermosa mujer.

-Soy Patsy, William me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

-Soy Candy

Patsy se le adelantó a Will y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Candy como saludo, Candy miró que Will tenía la mirada clavada en ella.

-Hermano, es tu turno de abrazarme

Will pensó: ¡No soy tu hermano!

Will se acercó e hizo a un lado a Patsy cuidadosamente, luego estrechó a Candy en sus brazos. Olió su cabello y expresó-¡Pequeña te extrañé!

Constanza se acostó para descansar por el viaje, Esteban entró a su recámara, ella ya se había dormido, el empezó a respirar agitado, se paró a su lado y…

Continuará…


	29. Chapter 29

Él se acostó a su lado tratando de no despertarla, pero ella abrió los ojos y quedaron sus rostros cerca.

-¡No sabes cuánto he deseado este momento! —Él se apresuró a besarla, Ella volteó la cara

-¡Esteban por favor!

-¡Déjame acariciarte!— le dijo encimándose un poco en ella—Te he esperado tantos años, me lo debes, déjate que te necesito ahora—Constanza empezó a reaccionar ante la insistencia de su marido, sí, todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, en las noches de insomnio ella recordaba las veces que él la tomó, Constanza tenía fantasías pero se lo imaginaba forzándola, se dormía teniendo esos pensamientos pero no podía contarle a nadie por vergüenza, quedó totalmente dañada ante el maltrato en su niñez y luego lo de Marcos, se había convertido en una masoquista.

Esteban la besó por el cuello, Constanza al sentir su respiración agitada, se desabotonó el vestido frente a su mirada, no se había puesto corsé, Esteban hundió su rostro en el pecho de ella.

Milca los interrumpió al abrir la puerta, Constanza rápidamente se incorporó.

-No te llamé Milca, antes de entrar a una habitación debes de tocar-la reprendió Esteban

-Disculpe amo, pero usted sabe que esta ha sido siempre mi costumbre, nunca antes me había llamado la atención además yo que iba a saber que estaban en pleno acto se supone que están divorciados ¿no? lo que están haciendo es algo ilícito.

Constanza dijo: Esteban es mejor que te salgas, le has dado mucho poder a tu criada que hasta te reprocha de lo que haces a puertas cerradas.

Esteban salió de la habitación junto con Milca.

-¿Para qué entraste?

-Quise avisarle que ya está su lunch para que se vaya a trabajar.

-Iré, pero regresaré para almorzar con mí… digo con ella, le avisaré

-Yo le aviso, usted váyase que se le hace tarde.

-Gracias Milca, por favor ve que te amarras cerca del pecho, a Constanza le incomoda que estés así.

Esteban salió de la finca, Constanza sólo escuchó al caballo cuando partió.

-¡No me avisó que saldría!—salió de la habitación-¿Para donde fue Esteban?

-¿A dónde piensa que van todos los hombres durante el día? ¿A su trabajo no?-contestó Milca con ironía.

Constanza sólo la miró como si fuese a matarla y se retiró del salón, vio una puerta abierta y se metió -Señor, no soy maldosa, no me gusta conspirar contra nadie pero esta mujer me ha sacado de mis casillas, ¡Es una grosera y respondona! ¡No quiero que esté cerca de él! ¡Me dan ganas de decirle a Esteban que la corra! Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de enojarme, ¿hasta dónde han llegado que ella entra a su habitación cuando se está lavando?—Se puso a explorar la biblioteca vio la portadas de los libros en varios idiomas latín, griego, francés, etc., ella recordó que él era un profesionista, pasó la mano en el escritorio de madera sin barnizar, revisó los cajones y encontró una bolsa de cuero, le dio curiosidad de ver su contenido sé fijó que eran unos lienzos, rápidamente fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro y los sacó, fue extendiéndolos sobre el escritorio uno por uno, Esteban la había dibujado en diferentes poses, en dos lienzos vestida y en el resto desnuda, ella sonrió y se mordió el labio, siguió buscando y encontró un cuaderno con pasta de cuero, era el diario vigente de Esteban en la penúltima hoja decía: a veces me imagino a Constanza en Milca sólo la veo del cuello hacia abajo ya que el cabello de mi esposa es rubio, algunos de mis socios me dicen que me voy a enfermar que un hombre joven no debe estar sin mujer, que aunque no la quiera la tome, pero no puedo, Milca tiene un cuerpo codiciable más no me atrevo, sentiría que estoy engañando a mi esposa—Gracias Señor, acabo de leer la respuesta a mi pregunta, hasta ahorita no han llegado a nada.

En la casa de Ralph

-Will, discúlpanos pero ya estábamos de salida-Le dijo Ralph

-Quiero acompañarles

-¡Will! ¿No me vas a llevar a mi casa?-preguntó Patsy

-Patsy comprende, tiene años que no veo a Candy ahorita quiero que me ponga al día con todo lo referente a New Haven.

-Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me retiro en este mismo momento-dijo Patsy con enfado.

-Will no le puso cuidado.

-Bueno, ya se fue mi amiga ahora si puedo ir con ustedes.

Will le dio el brazo a Candy y ella se aferró a él, Ralph sonrió-Parece que mi plan dará resultado mucho antes de lo previsto.

Ralph tomó a Betito y se lo puso en los hombros.

-¡Vaya teniente Ralph! ¡Usted se ve más fuerte que mi abuelito William!

-Lo soy, de hecho en varias cosas soy mejor que él.

Candy hizo una mueca al escuchar a su papá, se subieron al carruaje, era muy sencillo nada que ver con los que tenían los Andrew en New Haven pero era cuestión de acostumbrarse a lo rústico.

-Dime hermanita, ¿No dejaste algún pretendiente en New Haven?

-¡Uno no! ¡Muchos! Hacían cola por mi tía-contestó betito-Candy le dio un codazo al niño.

Will arqueó la ceja y apretó los labios— ¿Y tu corazón se inclinó por alguno en especial?

-No Will, ninguno de ellos me gustaba

Will respiró aliviado, el empezó a rozar el brazo de Candy con sus dedos, ella pensó que estaba invadiendo el espacio de Will por lo que se alejó un poquito, él lo tomó como rechazo.

Will no sabía cómo comportarse lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercarse al oído: ¡Quiero advertirte que el prospecto que tiene tu padre para ti, está feo! Tiene un terrible lunar de carne en la nariz

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí!

-Le debo obediencia a mi padre, quizás si hubiese un mejor candidato que ese hombre.

Will se rascó la cabeza y quería decir ¡Yo! ¡Ese hombre no te merece! ¡Tú eres tan hermosa qué deberías ser para mí! pero se abstuvo por prudencia, no quería contrariar a Ralph.

Llegaron a la propiedad de Aquel hombre por fortuna había salido, por lo que decidieron ir a la casa de Esteban.

Betito fue corriendo a abrazar a su mamá.

-¡Mamá el tío Will es chistoso! ¡Se pone bizco! ¡Y es mago! ¿Verdad que se debería de casar con mi tía Candy?

-No pueden hijo, porque son hermanos.

Will y Candy bajaron la cabeza pesarosos

-¿Y tu esposo?-preguntó Ralph

-Se fue a trabajar y no ha regresado para el almuerzo.

-Constanza ya me dio hambre, invítanos a comer-le pidió Will

-¡Claro! Le diré a Milca que nos sirva de una vez.

-¡No hice comida para tantas personas!

-Pero algo has de tener para darle de comer a mis visitantes, así que ponte a prepararlo

-Visitantes del Señor Esteban, aquí usted sólo está de paso.

-Como sea debes atenderlos o en cuanto llegue le diré que…

-¡No es necesario que me amenace en seguida lo preparo!

-¿Qué te pasa Constanza te veo enfadada?-le preguntó Candy

-Es esa criada respondona que tiene Esteban

Ralph preguntó ¿Dónde tiene el violín Esteban? Deberíamos de celebrar de que estamos aquí, Ralph fue a la biblioteca encontró el instrumento y se puso a ejecutar una melodía alegre, Will le extendió la mano a Candy para invitarla a bailar, Betito agarró a su mamá y se puso dar de brincos se imaginaba que era un bailarín experto.

Milca le puso mucho condimento a la pieza de carne de Constanza con el fin de que se enfermera del estómago. Esteban llegó en ese momento de júbilo—¿me permites bailar con tu mamá?- le dijo a su hijo.

-Sí, te la presto

Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que un miembro de la familia había partido a la presencia del Señor.


	30. Chapter 30

Mientras bailaban Esteban miraba a Constanza de una manera lujuriosa que hasta la hizo temblar del nerviosismo.

-Te deseo Constanza-le dijo al oído— permíteme esta noche yacer contigo

Constanza se ruborizó pero asintió y luego bajó la mirada.

Esteban se llenó de esperanzas—Quizás pueda preñarla de nuevo y así habrán más lazos que nos unan y no se podrá ir de mi lado.

Will y Candy se miraban a los ojos

-Sus ojos son cautivantes parecidos a los de mi mamá, su aroma a rosas ¡oh pequeña Candy te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa y sensual!-pensaba Will al mismo tiempo que la apretaba a su cuerpo

-Con el tiempo te has puesto más bonita

-Gracias Will por tu amabilidad

-¿En serio piensas obedecerle a tu papá de casarte con ese hombre tan horrendo?

-Las mujeres estamos sujetas a las voluntades primero de nuestros padres y luego cuando nos casamos a la de nuestros esposos, además recuerda que no hay que fijarse en la apariencia sino en el corazón.

-Si pero debes casarte por amor, tú te puedes imponer ¡por Dios Candy no seas tonta!

-No soy tonta, soy obediente- la pequeña Candy pensó-¡Esto ni yo misma me lo creo! En realidad sólo vine a Chicago para estar cerca de ti, pero si veo las cosas muy serias con ese hombre y que tú estúpido Will no reaccionas saldré huyendo y me iré con los Andrew, sé que mi papá no se atreverá a contradecir a mamá Candy porque está loquito por ella.

Terminaron de bailar y se dispusieron a comer, Milca le dio un corte de carne a Constanza que estaba contaminado con mucho condimento y laxante, Constanza comentó: Está muy grande para mí no me lo voy avanzar.

-Yo me lo comeré por ti, toma el mío-dijo Esteban

Milca abrió los ojos al doble pero luego pensó: Ese será su castigo por enamorarse de esa mujer sin gracia.

Esa noche Constanza se preparó para recibir a su esposo pero los efectos del laxante le impidieron ir, ella se durmió esperándolo.

Al siguiente día Will fue muy temprano a ver a Candy.

-William ¿No se supone que debes cuidar de tus negocios?

-Señor Ralph mi prioridad por ahora es ver que Candy esté cómoda, creo que en mi finca estará mejor.

-No muchacho, tu eres un hombre soltero y ella una señorita lo mal interpretaría la gente.

-Usted también debería venir

-Dije que no

Candy salió de su habitación al escuchar la voz de Will, se puso uno de sus diseños era un vestido con escote discreto y se le veían un poco los tobillos.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días—contestaron al mismo tiempo Ralph y Will

-Candy recibí un mensaje de tu prometido no pudo estar con nosotros ayer porque tuvo un problema con un embarque al parecer encargó un piano, le comenté que tu sabías tocarlo y él quiere deleitarse con tu música, pero dice que la próxima semana estará con nosotros sin falta.

Will sonrió—Mientras te puedo enseñar mi finca, Ralph déjela a mi cargo tiene que conocer todo Chicago y yo seré su guía.

-Pero no tengo tiempo para ir con ustedes, tengo una misión y ando ocupado con las investigaciones.

-Por favor Ralph confíe en mí, Candy y yo somos cómo hermanos, si se queda sola en casa se va aburrir.

-Está bien le permito que vaya contigo, pero después que desayunen.

Will pensó: tengo una semana para lograr que su corazón se incline hacia a mí después de eso ya no querrá conocer al viejo ese.

Cuando salieron a la calle del brazo todos los hombres al ver a Candy se quitaban el sombrero y le hacían una reverencia, Will en lugar de ponerse orgulloso de caminar con una joven tan bonita se puso celoso de que todos los miraran.

-¡Que amables son todos en Chicago!-expresó Candy

-Quizás si no hubieses traído ese vestido con el que se te ven los tobillos…

Candy pensó: ¡Está celoso! ¡Siii! ¿O será que es normal que un hermano se ponga así?

-¿Te parece feo mi vestido?

-No al contrario, se te ve demasiado bien, a través de ese escote se puede ver tu piel blanca y se apetece acariciarla, que esté ceñido a tu cuerpo te hace irresistible.

Candy lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras de pronto Will reaccionó: Lo que pasa es que no estamos acostumbrados ver ese tipo de modas aquí, como puedes ver todas las mujeres se visten de manera sencilla, mejor cambiemos de tema—¿Qué me pasa? Me estoy convirtiendo en mi padre que cela a mi mamá por todo, a ninguna chica le gusta un hombre celoso, trataré de controlarme, William control, control o si no la vas a ahuyentar.

La familia de Patsy vieron caminar al par de rubios.

-Al parecer ya te quitaron la atención de Andrew, no sé cómo le harás para envolverlo nuevamente, lo necesitamos para expandir el negocio familiar.

Ralph fue con el dizque prometido de Candy, era mentira que estaba fuera de Chicago, sólo querían que los jóvenes estuviesen juntos, el plan era que a Will se le quitara el interés por Patsy, esa familia estaba a punto de caer en manos de la justicia y no querían que William Andrew se viese involucrado con ellos y saliera perjudicado, Ralph lo estimaba mucho y quería protegerlo también sabía que a través de él estaría un poco más cerca de su amada Candice White Andrew.

Esteban seguía arañando las paredes donde estaba la letrina, había salido fuera de la casa para que Constanza no lo viera en esas condiciones.

Pasaron los días e Isaac llegó a New Haven, mientras caminaba por el centro de la ciudad para ir al Almacén de telas se dio cuenta que todos murmuraban eso lo inquietó un poco pero no perdió el ánimo ya que quería encontrarse con su esposa sabía que ella y Rosy se harían cargo mientras Constanza estaba en Chicago, al llegar encontró cerrado por lo que decidió tomar un coche para ir a la mansión Andrew.

Él le preguntó al cochero: ¿Por qué todos me miran y murmuran? ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ya se enterará cuando llegue a la casa de sus suegros.

-¿Por qué no me lo dice usted?

-Es mejor que se lo diga un ser querido muchacho, sólo recuerda que Dios tiene el control de todo y no hay que reclamarle nada, confíe en El.

Isaac se llenó de temor le pidió al cochero que fuera a dejar su equipaje a la casa del ministro Henry Day.

Tocó la puerta y abrió Olivia en cuanto entró al salón encontró a Ismael abrazando a Rosy. Olivia fue rápidamente a buscar a Candy

-Ha llegado su yerno Isaac-Le avisó Olivia

Candy quien estaba acostada se levantó para darle consuelo.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Isaac con el ceño fruncido al ver a Ismael

Ellos se separaron y lo miraron asustados.

-Perdonen que los interrumpa pero vine por Anita, encontré el Almacén de telas cerrado y por eso decidí venir para acá.

A Rosy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas: ¿No te has enterado?

-¿De qué ?

Rosy se acercó a Isaac y lo abrazó—¿Qué pasa Rosy? ¿Dónde está Anita?

-Debes ser fuerte

-¿Dónde está Anita?

-Ella murió

-¡Eso no es cierto! Dime que no es cierto

-A ella la mataron por defenderme ¡yo fui la culpable! ¡Por mi murió mi hermana!

Isaac alzó la mirada y vio a Candy toda desaliñada estaba descalza y con sus rizos enredados con una bata sucia.

-Suegra ¿Verdad que no es cierto?

Candy cayó de rodillas y dijo—Isaac mi niña está muerta

-¡No! Anita ¿Dónde está?

-En el camposanto –Dijo Rosy

Isaac ayudó a Candy a levantarse y la abrazó-Suegra, tengo que ir a verla por favor vuelva a la cama.

Isaac salió rápidamente de la casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Henry estaba llegando en una carreta.

-¡Papá dime que es mentira!

-Hijo ella está en un lugar mejor, la vida sigue vine para que le llevemos flores a su tumba, sube

Mientras iban en el camino Isaac recordaba todos los momentos que vivió junto a Anita, cuando jugaban juntos de niños, el intercambio de miradas en la Iglesia y en la escuela, su primer beso, Henry le explicaba cómo sucedieron las cosas pero él no atendía.

Le avisaron a Albert de la llegada de Isaac y fue a su casa, Rosy fue con él para que acompañaran a Isaac en ese momento tan difícil.

Al llegar al cementerio Henry guió a su hijo a la tumba de su amada, en cuanto el muchacho vio su nombre grabado en la lápida dijo: Este es una pesadilla, no puede ser cierto—todo le dio vueltas y cayó arrodillado, abrazó la lápida y se puso a llorar amargamente

Albert y Rosy llegaron rápido pues él golpeó a los caballos para que aligeraran el paso

Rosy se puso frente a su cuñado mientras lloraba desconsolado, lo acompañaron en su llanto.

A Isaac le pareció escuchar la voz de Anita—Isaac mira hacia el frente

El alzó la mirada y vio borroso le pareció ver la silueta de su esposa fallecida, luego vio bien que era Rosy.

El muchacho se enfermó de tristeza, Rosy llegaba todos los días a visitarlo, el deliraba veía a su esposa en sueños, el doctor dijo que quizás no resistiría.

-Isaac, debes de recuperarte

-Anita yo deseo irme contigo, no quiero vivir sin ti

-Todavía no es el tiempo de que te reúnas conmigo, abre los ojos y mira a la que está a tu lado, ella es para ti

Después de unas horas el abrió los ojos, vio que Rosy lo miraba

-¿Anita?

-No Isaac, soy Rosy ¡Me alegra que hayas despertado!

Ella se acercó a él y le tocó la frente—al parecer la temperatura ha bajado, tiene una semana que estás postrado, todos estamos preocupados por ti.

-¿Tu sentirías si me muriera?

-Claro que sí, pero no quiero que tengas esos pensamientos ¿De acuerdo? ahora mismo le diré a tu madrastra que te traiga algo de sopa para que agarres fuerzas, ya se me hizo tarde, Ismael me está esperando para que almorcemos juntos.

-Por favor no te vayas, quiero que tú me des la sopa me siento muy débil todavía para agarrar la cuchara.

Rosy lo miró y se preocupó por su novio y pensó: Me quedaré total, Ismael está bien, Isaac me necesita por ahora.

Isaac pensó: Anita me ha dicho que Rosy es para mí, desapareceré a Ismael del mapa.

 **Hola chicas les recuerdo mi nuevo Fic callé por amor y me enamoré entre líneas ya salió la convocatoria en la página de Facebook Candy Candy la verdadera historia para ganarse una playera estampada con la imagen de los rubios.**

 **Aly Villegas te cumplí tarde pero seguro.**


	31. Chapter 31

Durante toda la semana Will le enseñó a Candy todas sus posesiones, quería deslumbrarla que viera lo que había logrado con el esfuerzo de su trabajo pero a ella no le interesaba nada de eso, lo que quería es que la notara como mujer pero el siempre andaba con sus bromas cómo cuando era niña y eso la molestaba un poco aunque no se lo decía.

Llegó el Domingo, los Andrew como siempre tan devotos asistieron a la pequeña misión protestante que existía en Chicago, la atendía un ministro que tenía cinco hijos en cuánto vio a Constanza y a Candy se entusiasmó para emparejarla con alguno de ellos.

-Esteban, William ¡Que grato verles temprano en la Iglesia y además muy bien acompañados! me dijeron que estás hermosas señoritas son tus hermanas William y lo mejor de eso que están solteras y sin compromisos-dijo sonriente el ministro

Tanto Will como Esteban se pusieron serios al escucharlo, rápidamente Esteban contestó: Bueno la señora Gibbs aquí presente si tiene compromiso con mi hijo aunque estamos divorciados ella tiene obligaciones con él.

-No tiene aspecto de ser señora, su semblante es tan jovial y hermoso como el de una doncella.

Esteban respiró profundo, Constanza sonrió y le dio la mano al ministro diciendo: Soy Constanza Andrew, ya casi no uso el apellido de mi ex –Lo acentuó tanto que Esteban se molestó

-Cuando termine el servicio las presentaré con mis hijos.

Will intervino diciendo: Hemos venido a escuchar el sermón no a socializar.

-¡Will por favor no seas grosero con el pastor! me sentiré encantada de conocer a su familia, yo me llamo Candice Abercromby, aunque me considero una Andrew pues ellos me adoptaron.

-¿Tiene parentesco con Ralph el militar?

-Soy su hija

-Ese nombre tan raro, me acuerdo cuando el teniente o general ¡Ya ni me acuerdo que categoría tiene! se me presentó diciendo soy Ralph Abercromby de Abukir y Tullibody, yo dije ¿Aber que? Ja,ja,ja tu padre siempre tan serio, es un hombre que inspira cierto respeto, no hay ninguno como él en todo Chicago, ¿Acaso pertenecen a la nobleza?

-Fuimos de la nobleza pero esos tiempos quedaron muy atrás.

-Se ve en sus finas facciones así también como los Andrew, quiero presentarte a mi hijo el de en medio, de seguro se llevarán bien.

Candy miró que Will arqueaba la ceja y apretaba los labios-¡Creo que está celoso!-pensaba

El servicio dominical como siempre fue muy solemne fueron notables las voces afinadas de Constanza y Candy cuando entonaban los himnos, todos los varones jóvenes querían ser presentados con ellas. Al terminar el culto de adoración el ministro se estaba acercando a los Andrew, para presentar a sus hijos con Constanza y a Candy pero Will y Esteban casi las llevaron a rastras a la carreta con el fin de evitarlo.

Mientras pasaban por las calles empolvadas algunos bromeaban con Will gritando: ¡Cuñado!

Constanza le preguntó a Candy en el camino.

-¿Viste a los hijos del ministro?

-Si los vi

-¿Qué opinas de ellos?

Will enseguida clavó la mirada en Candy para ver que respondería, ella lo miró de reojo y respondió-El mayor me pareció buen mozo

Will no soportó más y dijo: ¡Por favor Candice ni se te ocurra fijar tus ojos en él!

A Constanza le extrañó que su hermano hablara en ese tono y lo cuestionó-¿Qué tiene de malo Will? Concuerdo con Candy a mí también me pareció atractivo.

-¡Que desvergonzada eres Constanza! Hablar de otro hombre frente a tu hijo y a tu marido, pues como te decía Candy: no te fijes en ellos, son unos holgazanes que viven de lo que su padre gana como ministro, en lugar de hacer su propio patrimonio y trabajar como Esteban o como yo, sólo buscan pequeños empleos no dedicándose a nada en concreto, no te veo viviendo de pollos o cerditos que le llevamos los feligreses al ministro para ayudarlo aparte de nuestras limosnas.

-Yo no soy interesada Will, creo que podría vivir de lo que mi marido pudiera ofrecerme, además yo podría trabajar de maestra, se francés, Alemán y…

-¿Qué? ¡Me exasperas Candy!, creo que has leído muchas novelas románticas donde la plebeya se casa con el príncipe azul o viceversa, yo quiero que elijas bien a tu pareja que te enamores de alguien que esté a tu nivel, que te pueda ofrecer protección, comodidades, que te complazca en todo, que viva para ti, que te consienta y te tenga como lo que eres una reina.

Candy por dentro saltaba de la alegría porque veía que Will hablaba con mucha pasión.

-Todo eso lo tengo con mi papá, yo lo que quiero es un hombre apasionado, seguro de sí mismo y…

-Mejor cambiemos de tema-interrumpió Constanza—no quiero que hablemos de estas cosas frente a mi hijo, además Will parece que se ha puesto de mal humor con la conversación.

-Lo que me molesta es que Candy todavía piense como niña

A Esteban le dio risa la actitud de Will no le quedaba ninguna duda que su cuñado había caído redondito ante los encantos de Candy.

Llegaron a la finca de los Gibbs para buscar los alimentos pues se irían al playón cercano del lago a pasarse la tarde.

Milca se les pegó como hacía calor se le antojó nadar, Constanza se molestó por su presencia.

Cuando llegaron Candy se quitó el vestido de encima con la ayuda de Constanza ante la mirada de Will quién la codició en gran manera.

-No sé cómo le haces-le dijo Will a Esteban

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A practicar el celibato teniendo a Constanza cerca de ti

-¿Y ese comentario a que viene?

-No sé si decirte

-Dime, somos amigos

-Amo a Candy pensé que era amor de hermanos pero ahora estoy sintiendo pasión y deseo por ella

-No le veo nada malo, ustedes no son hermanos

-Sí pero ya la escuchaste, le gustó ese holgazán, aparte Ralph ya le tiene destinado un compañero.

-Por Ralph no te preocupes, ese preferiría cedértela a ti que a ese viejo.

-Eso espero, te digo la verdad, quizás si estuviera en tu lugar ya hubiese tomado a Constanza

-No quiero forzarla

Constanza y Candy se metieron a nadar agarradas de las manos junto con él niño, se escuchaban las risas estaban bajo las miradas de aquellos jóvenes que desbordaban de pasión por ellas, Milca un poco celosa se puso a servir las cosas del picnic.

En New Haven, Rosy Andrew trabajaba en la tienda de telas pero Albert había puesto guardianes con armas para protegerla, Isaac luego de terminar de ver sus negocios iba al establecimiento que quedaba frente a la tienda Andrew para espiar sus movimientos.

-Hola Rosy

-Isaac ¡Que gusto!

-Vengo hacerte compañía

-Ya me queda una hora, la verdad ha estado un poco floja la venta

-¿Cómo está tu mamá?

-Todavía sigue deprimida, Mi padre quiere irse a Chicago, ¿Te cuento algo?

-Dime

-Quiero casarme así como lo hicieron Anita y tú, yo no quiero irme y dejar a Ismael

-¿Y causarle más penas a tu familia? Estás viendo que tu madre no ha salido de la depresión y estás de egoísta pensando nada más en tu felicidad, tu hermana ni se ha enfriado y tú ya te piensas entregar a ese mequetrefe.

-Es que estoy enamorada, temo que él se fije en otra en mi ausencia

-Si te ama verdaderamente te esperará o te seguirá, no le causes más dolor a mis suegros, debes pensar en salir de tu casa con la frente en alto, vestida de blanco cómo la hermosa doncella que eres.

Rosy miró a Isaac y sintió escalofríos

-Perdóname por hablarte así.

-Está bien que lo hagas, tienes razón, los tiempos de Dios son perfectos.

Isaac se le acercó diciendo: Ven para acá y dame un abrazo

Ella lo abrazó, antes ya lo había hecho, era su cuñado, lo conocía desde niño, no veía nada malo en ello.

Él se hizo un poco para atrás para mirarla a los ojos

-Rosy ¿Te parezco atractivo?

Ella sonrió y se apartó de él, se puso a doblar una tela—Claro que sí, Anita siempre estuvo loquita por ti, y mi hermana tenía buen gusto.

-He soñado con ella casi a diario.

-Es normal, ustedes se veían todos los días, yo también sueño con ella

-¿No te ha hablado en sueños?-preguntó Isaac con mucho interés

-Siempre la veo contigo ¿y si a la que ves no es ella sino tu misma?

Mientras en Chicago Will había ido a la oficina postal le había llegado una carta de sus padres.

 **Hola chicas ando apurada porque me voy al ensayo, saludos a todas y bendiciones.**


	32. Chapter 32

Cuando salió de ahí Patsy lo abordó

-Hola William

-Buenos tardes Patsy

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Ya no me visitas como antes

-Este no es el mejor lugar para conversar, te invito a tomar el té

Fueron al único hotel que había en Chicago también era un comedor abierto a los visitantes, esa tarde Ralph invitó a Candy a tomar el té fuera de casa, le dieron una mesa a los jóvenes, Ordenaron té y pastelillos.

-Patsy, yo sólo he sido tu amigo, quiero pedirte disculpas si entendiste otra cosa con mi actitud.

-Tú me diste regalos caros, ¿Cómo crees que no iba pensar que estabas interesado en mí? ¿Acaso le das obsequios a todas las muchachas de Chicago?

En ese momento a Will se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando vio entrar a Ralph con Candy la cual sintió que se le destrozaba el corazón cuando lo vio con Patsy.

-Patsy no estoy interesado en ti sentimentalmente, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona

Ralph se molestó al ver a Will con Patsy trató de sentarse con su hija al otro extremo del salón

-Se me ha quitado el hambre papá, quiero irme

-Si no quieres tomar el té no te obligaré pero te quedarás acompañándome

-Es que no quiero estar presente mientras Will esté con esa chica

-Candy a veces no podemos tener lo que deseamos pero no por eso vamos a derrumbarnos, la vida sigue.

-Lo dices porque estás enamorado de mamá Candy

-Si yo me hubiese encaprichado con ella no estarías aquí, conocí a tu mamá y tuve la oportunidad de formar una familia, la amé claro que no con la misma pasión con que pude amar a Candice, lo que quiero decirte es que si Will no te ama no te vayas a deprimir, habrá quién si te ame, eres muy hermosa y tienes muchos talentos

-¿De quién estás enamorado?-le cuestionó Patsy

-Por ahora lo guardaré para mí pues todavía no se lo he confesado a ella

-Mi familia pensó que me estabas cortejando, si les digo que sólo estabas jugando conmigo…

-Yo no estaba jugando contigo ¿Cuándo te declaré mi amor?

-Me lo insinuaste, me dijiste que era hermosa

-No debiste confundirte yo sólo fui amable

-¿Acaso no te parezco hermosa?

-Si eres muy bonita Patsy, sólo sentí el deber de explicarte los motivos por los cuáles ya no seguiré frecuentándote

Patsy se molestó y le tiró té caliente a Will en el pecho, él se quejó por la quemadura Candy corrió hacia él

-Entonces aquí estaba Candy-pensó Patsy

-Perdóname mi amor ¡Que torpeza la mía! pero te quitaré el dolor con besos en tu pecho

Candy comentó: No creo que con tus besos se le quite el dolor a Will, vamos con el médico para que no te queden marcas

-Yo iré con él, a mí me corresponde pues soy…

-Tu eres solamente mi amiga Patsy no quiero que hayan malos entendidos, es por eso que te invité el té para aclarártelo aunque después de lo que me acabas de hacer no quiero dirigirte la palabra nuevamente porque actuaste con mala voluntad.

A Candy le volvió el alma al cuerpo al escucharlo, Patsy agarró su bolso y se fue

-Vamos al doctor Will

-No es necesario, quizás me lo merezco

-Nadie tiene el derecho de agredir a otra persona mucho menos de quemarla de esta forma

Ralph comentó: pensé que eran novios

-Nunca me le declaré

Me llegó una carta de mis padres mañana iré a casa de Esteban para leerla con Constanza, ¿Quieres estar presente Candy?

-Si

Entonces iré a buscarte a tu casa y desayunaremos con ellos

-Ustedes hacen planes y no me consultan a mí que soy el padre de Candy-intervino Ralph

-Disculpe Ralph, le da permiso a Candy para ir a desayunar con los Gibbs

-Que más me queda

Esa noche Esteban le leía a su hijo la historia de David y Goliat, el niño se quedó dormido a la mitad del relato.

-Ya se durmió, bueno no me queda más remedio que irme sólo a mi habitación a esa cama fría

A Constanza le divirtió un poco que Esteban hiciera ese comentario y sonrió levemente

-¿Te ríes de mí?

-No

-Sí, me has convertido en tu títere, haces conmigo lo que te place

-Estabas leyendo una historia biblíca y de pronto cambias de humor ¿Quién te entiende?

-¡Como no he de cambiar de humor si me quemo por dentro! Esteban se le fue encima a Constanza y le tapó la boca, la arrastró hacia su habitación

-¡Déjame salir! betito se puede despertar y asustarse por no tenerme a su lado

-Quiero yacer contigo

-No, la vez pasada me dejaste esperándote

-Ya no sé de qué forma decirte que quiero estar contigo en la intimidad, si lo hago amablemente pones excusas ¿No será que lo que quieres es que te tome a la fuerza?

Esteban la jaló hacia el

-Siente como me tienes, sáciame Constanza

Se besaron frenéticamente, ella se agarró de su cuello y saltó para abrazarlo con sus piernas, él la sostuvo por los glúteos y caminó con ella, hacia la cama

-Yo también ardo de deseos-le expresó Constanza entre gemidos

-¿Es cierto eso?

-No hables y hazme tuya

-Si

Él acarició delicadamente su cuerpo

-No es necesario el preludio

-¿Cómo?

-Entra en mi Esteban

Él se cercioró que estuviera húmeda y se acomodó, entró en ella de un solo movimiento y le provocó un grito

-¿Te lastimé?

-No preguntes, tu sigue

Ni dos veces lo dijo, el inició sus movimientos de entrada y salida

-Más duro Esteban

-No quiero desvanecerme tan rápido

-No importa yo ya…

Constanza experimentó plenitud, Esteban le había hecho desconectarse y quedar suspendida en el placer

El no pudo resistirse y apresuró el ritmo, estaba seguro que ya la había complacido ahora quería satisfacerse el, Constanza tuvo nuevamente un orgasmo, Esteban se dio cuenta por sus contracciones íntimas ya que apretaba su miembro, tardó un minuto más y la llenó de su ser

-Constanza te amo

Ella después de unos segundos se puso a llorar

-¿Te lastimé?

-No

-Entonces ¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que me dijiste que me amas y yo creo que sólo siento deseos hacia ti, soy una mala mujer, no te merezco

-Con que me aceptes en tu cama soy más que feliz, poco a poco haré que te enamores de mí.

Milca había escuchado todos los gemidos y respiraciones pues se despertó al primer grito de Constanza

-Esa mujer me ha robado el cariño de mi amo Esteban, haré todo lo posible por alejarla de él- se dijo así misma

Mientras en New Haven Albert quiso acercarse a su esposa y ella lo rechazó.

-No tengo humor

-Lo sé Candy, estamos de duelo, pero necesitamos consolarnos

-A mí lo que me consolaría es que me devuelvan a mi hija, déjame llorar a Anita, vete de mi cama

Al día siguiente Ismael Gibbs se encaminó a una de las fincas de su padre para contar las cabezas de ganado, quedaba en la misma dirección que las tierras de Isaac, quien también iría a sus propiedades para hacer inventario a fin de vender, Rosy le había contado que se partirían a Chicago y él quería ir con ellos.

-Day, ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? El sol todavía no sale por completo

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú

-Podemos ir juntos en el camino, no quise traer a mis guardianes preferí venirme cabalgando-le dijo Ismael

Los dos iban con los caballos trotando , Isaac se imaginaba disparándole a Ismael

-Nadie me mira, puedo acabar con su vida-pensaba

Iban pasando bajo unos árboles cuando una serpiente le cayó encima a Ismael, este se asustó y cayó en la tierra, esta logró morderlo

-Isaac ¡me mordió! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Sácame la ponzoña!

Isaac lo miraba fijamente desde su caballo

 **Hola chicas ¿Creen que deba morir Ismael?**

 **Este Capítulo selo dedico a Aly Villegas por su cumpleaños.**


	33. Chapter 33

Isaac no se movió solo sonreía al ver que Ismael se apretaba la pantorrilla y se retorcía del dolor

-¿Me dejarás morir?-preguntó Ismael con sorpresa ya que veía que Isaac no movía ningún dedo para ayudarlo.

-Lástima que la serpiente no es venenosa, al parecer no tengo tanta suerte-contestó Isaac

-¿Qué dices? ¿No es venenosa?

-No

-¿Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro, iré a buscar tu caballo pues salió huyendo, me estoy atrasando por ayudarte

Ismael trató de pararse pero por la caída se había doblado el tobillo y se volvió a sentar

Isaac fue por el caballo de su rival, regresó y se tuvo que bajar para ayudar a Ismael a montar.

-Tienes que lavarte porque se te puede infectar la herida, es mejor que vayas directamente con el doctor, porque veo que se te está hinchando el pie

-Acompáñame por favor, temo que estés equivocado y realmente sea venenosa

-Está bien, iré contigo, si fuese venenosa estuvieras vomitando y se te aceleraría el corazón.

-De hecho siento acelerado el corazón

-¡Por favor! Sólo es el susto

-¿Y por qué sonreías? ¿Por qué dijiste que no tienes tanta suerte?

-Ya cállate o me voy a mi finca para no escucharte

-¡No por favor! acompáñame

Ambos jóvenes se regresaron a la ciudad, fueron al médico y luego Isaac acompañó a Ismael a su casa, el Señor Gibbs le agradeció por haber ayudado a su hijo.

En el momento que salía Isaac de casa de los Gibbs, Rosy estaba llegando

-¿Cómo sigue? Me dijeron que lo había mordido una serpiente ¿Se salvará?-preguntó angustiada

-Hierba mala nunca muere-Contestó Isaac molesto

-¿Cómo podré agradecerte lo que hiciste por el amor de mi vida?

-Hoy iré a la tienda a cobrarte el favor

Mientras en Chicago estaban desayunando en la casa de Esteban, Candy y Will los acompañaban, notaron a Esteban muy contento.

-Bien leeré la carta de papá-Anunció Will

El abrió el sobre y leyó en voz fuerte: _**Querido Will, nuestro corazón está destrozado, no sé ni por dónde empezar, mi mano está temblando al escribir estas líneas, tu mamá ha caído en una severa depresión, ninguno de nosotros halla consuelo.**_

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué dice eso mi papá?-preguntó Constanza con el corazón latiéndole como si le fuese a salir del pecho.

 _ **Unos malhechores entraron a la tienda de telas mientras tus hermanas la atendían y quisieron abusar de Rosy y Anita intervino y fue mortalmente herida**_

-¡No Anita! ¡Mi hermanita no! –Gritó Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Tenemos que regresar a New Haven

Will siguió leyendo: _**Lograron agarrar a esos canallas y los ahorcaron vengando así la muerte de tu hermana.**_

-¿Murió? –preguntó Constanza con la voz quebrada a punto del llanto.

-¡Sí! ¡Mi hermanita murió! –Lloró Will quién no pudo resistirse ante la noticia que lo había destrozado.

Se escuchó el amargo lamento de los hermanos Andrew, betito el hijo de Constanza también lloraba por su tía.

-Vamos a New Haven, tenemos que consolar a mi mamá-Sugirió Constanza a lo que Will contestó:

-No, al parecer ellos vendrán a quedarse definitivamente pues todo allá les recuerda a Anita.

Candy no pudo con el dolor y perdió la conciencia, Will rápidamente la llevó a la recámara que le señaló Esteban

A Rosy le habían consternado las palabras de Ismael, no se concentraba mientras hacía el corte del día.

-Isaac no se inmutaba mientras me veía retorciéndome de dolor y cuando le pedí ayuda me dijo que la serpiente no era venenosa y que no tenía tanta suerte-recordaba lo que le había dicho su novio

-Hola Rosy ¿Por qué tan pensativa?-preguntó Isaac

-Me preocupa Ismael, quien sabe cuántos días estará en cama por su pie

-Ya le conseguí unas muletas con el carpintero

-Tú siempre piensas en todo, Ayúdame a convencer a mi papá para que me deje cuidar de él

-¿Qué le tienes que cuidar? Si está consciente sólo se dobló el pie por la caída, tu mamá es la que te necesita porque no ha salido de su depresión

-Tienes razón, necesita mantener su mente ocupada, trataré de convencerla para que venga ayudarme en la tienda ya que tenemos que empacar todo para mandarlo en el embarque a Chicago.

-Yo venderé algunas propiedades para irme con ustedes

-Tú no tienes porqué irte con nosotros, tú debes quedarte pues aquí está tu familia

-Yo seguiré a los Andrew donde quiera que vayan

-Eres tan raro Isaac

Isaac se acercó a Rosy-Vine a cobrarme el favor

A Rosy ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando recibió el beso de Isaac.

 **Hola Chicas de una vez les digo Feliz Navidad por si acaso ya no me da tiempo de Actualizar este fin de semana. Que se la pasen bonito en Nochebuena a lado de su familia y recuerden que se celebra el nacimiento de Nuestro Salvador Jesucristo**


	34. Chapter 34

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le reclamó Rosy al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba

Isaac tenía lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas-Rosy eres como ella, sus mismos ojos, tu figura hasta la misma voz apacible ¡Fue injusto que me la arrebataran! ¡Ni siquiera pude despedirme de Anita! Yo siempre la he amado y ahora la veo en ti, ella murió por salvarte ¿No es así? Por eso debes, ¡tienes que reponérmela!

Rosy se asustó ante las palabras de Isaac y le contestó: Yo no puedo ser el repuesto de Anita, me estás tratando como un objeto, no deseo ser amada por alguien que ve en mi a otra persona aunque esa persona fue a la que más amé pues compartimos todo, el mismo vientre, crecimos juntas, era mi compañera, mi cómplice de aventuras, yo siempre te veré como su amor y si te hago caso sería como traicionarla, sería indebido, impropio…

-¿Y si te dijera que la he visto en sueños diciéndome que tú eres para mí? Es por eso que me he atrevido a tanto contigo

-El dolor te hace alucinar, te comprendo, estás de duelo y por eso no tomaré en cuenta tu agravio.

-Pues no quitaré el dedo del renglón contigo Rosemary, tú serás mía así como lo fue Anita

Los vigilantes de la tienda que Albert había puesto para que resguardaran a Rosy se acercaron para arremeter contra Isaac pues escucharon la amenaza.

-Señorita Andrew ¿Quiere que saquemos al Señor Day?

-No es necesario él se irá en este momento

Isaac se le acercó a Rosy para besarla y ella volteo la cara

-¡Señorita! ¡Permítanos sacarlo!

Isaac vio a Rosy indecisa, él pensó que si realmente le fuera indiferente no dudaría en echarlo.

-Te veré en tu casa-le dijo al despedirse

-Señorita Andrew! ¿Por qué no nos dejó protegerla? Le tendremos que decir a su padre lo que pasó con el Señor Day?

-Ustedes no abrirán la boca, esto lo arreglaré yo sola

-¡Es nuestro deber cuidar de usted!

-Y lo han hecho-Rosy vio que los vigilantes estaban indignados y trató de calmarlos-Muchachos el Señor Day está dolido de alguna manera tiene que canalizar su tristeza, ustedes han visto que es noble, estoy segura que este comportamiento es pasajero.

Rosy mientras acomodaba las cosas para cerrar la tienda reflexionaba: Anita siempre contándome lo maravilloso que era Isaac con ella, el siempre hacía todo por complacerla no era necesario que me lo dijera pues yo era testigo de esa devoción que el siempre tenía, confieso que me daban celos o envidia de que se amaran así, yo quise tener algo como ellos por eso tuve fijación por Ismael pero creo que él no me ama realmente, no soy su prioridad a veces siento que está a mí lado a la fuerza, me atrae sí, me hice a la idea que me casaría con él, Anita y yo visualizábamos como sería nuestra vida estando casadas, habíamos escogido un día de la semana en que nos desentenderíamos de nuestros esposos e hijos para estar juntas, ahora mi hermanita no está y siento la confusión que tiene Isaac, pero ella hizo que yo me enamorara porque nunca cesó de hablar de él, ahora viene y me besa de la manera en que siempre soñaba que lo hiciera, ¡Soy una traicionera! ¡Si mi papá se entera no lo verá bien! Pero yo ¿Cuánto resistiré si Isaac se enterca conmigo?

En Chicago los hermanos Andrew estaban deprimidos por la noticia, Constanza no atendía las pláticas de su esposo, al pequeño betito no le daba ánimos de jugar, Will no visitaba a Candice ni salía a vigilar sus negocios.

-Papá quisiera ir a visitar a Will

-Candice siento la muerte de Anita pero no es correcto que visites a hombre soltero que vive solo

-Entonces acompáñame

-Tengo mucho trabajo, bien sabes que debo patrullar el pueblo

-¡Necesito consolarlo!

Candy esperó a que se fuera Ralph para irse a escondidas a ver a Will.

Llegó a la propiedad Andrew en Chicago estaban los fieles Jack y Pablo buscando la manera de animar a Will, también ellos lloraron la muerte de Anita cuando se los contó Will

-Señorita Candice ¿Por qué vino sola? Pudo encontrarse con algún nativo y sufrir daño

-Vine para ver a Will,

-¿Caminó desde el pueblo hasta acá?

-Alguien me dejó en el camino principal.

Will salió al escuchar la voz de Candy y se paró en el marco de la puerta

-No debiste venir sola, si algo te llegara a pasar por tu insensatez ¿A dónde iría yo? ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

-Es que no he tenido noticias tuyas después que leímos la carta, me preocupé por ti

-Pasa Candy

Ella se acercó para besarle la mejilla y él se apartó

-Estoy sucio, no me he aseado

-No importa

-A mi si mi importa no quiero que me veas todo fachoso

-Somos hermanos ¿Qué más da?

-No somos hermanos Candy, Anita era mi hermana, Rosy es mi hermana, Constanza también pero tú no llevas la sangre de los Andrew, ya hemos crecido y ahora no te considero mi hermana, hay que dejar eso en claro.

-¿Quieres que me aleje de ti?

-No Candy, somos amigos quiero que estemos como lo que somos: amigos

Will pensó: No quiero que me trate más como un hermano, ahora estoy de duelo, es muy pronto para que empiece a cortejarla no tengo cabeza para eso, no sé ni que decirle sólo pienso en cuánto sufrió Anita cuando se le escapaba la vida, quiero estar en mis cinco sentidos cuando le diga que la amo.

Albert esa noche entró a la habitación vio los pies de Candy sucios así como el dobladillo de su bata de dormir, el salió a preguntarle a Olivia si se había aseado su esposa

-Olivia ¿La señora no se duchó hoy?

-No señor, hoy tampoco, dejé la bañera llena sólo es de llevar agua caliente

-Pon a calentarla para que yo la lleve

Después de unos minutos le pasaron el agua caliente y Albert la echó en la bañera, dejó el recipiente a un lado y fue hacia Candy, la desvistió con mucho cuidado, la llevó a la tina, la depositó en ella, luego le pasó una estopa con jabón por todo el cuerpo, humedeció sus cabellos, la enjuagó cuidando que no le entrara jabón en los ojos, fue a buscar algo para secarla y lo extendió en la cama luego la puso encima de la toalla y la secó delicadamente, al terminarla de vestir desenredó su cabello.

-Dios mío consuélanos con tu Espíritu, perder una hija ha sido lo más difícil que hemos pasado como matrimonio, te pido misericordia y que no nos dejes ver de nuevo la muerte de uno de nuestros hijos.

Esteban había apagado su lámpara cuando sintió que abrieron su recámara, el volvió a encenderla pues temía que su empleada quisiera jugarle una mala pasada, se sorprendió ver a Constanza caminando hacia él, rápidamente fue hacia ella.

-¿Qué tienes linda?

-Consuélame Esteban, necesito tu abrazo-lloró Constanza mientras el enjugaba sus lágrimas con sus manos, ella sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, la trataba con mucha dulzura.

-Te amo Constanza, no he querido acercarme a ti porque pensé que quizás deseabas estar sola.

-¿Cuándo pensarás también en ti? Hazme tuya Esteban, hazme olvidar mi tristeza.

Esa noche Esteban la acarició como si fuera un vaso frágil que sólo con el tacto podía romperse, sus movimientos al penetrarla eran lentos y profundos, al finalizar ella se durmió enseguida.

Al día siguiente en New Haven Isaac llegó temprano para desayunar con Albert y Anita.

-Gracias por venir Isaac, la verdad es que esta casa se ha vuelto muy silenciosa falta Betito corriendo por todos lados, las risas de la pequeña Candy y los gritos de Constanza atrás del niño, es por eso que pronto nos iremos a Chicago

Mientras Albert hablaba Isaac le agarraba la pierna a Rosy

 **Hola Chicas estos días he actualizado amo a mi princesa Candy, confundí los designios de Dios y los Consuegros.**

 **Ahora veremos cuál es el review más largo de este fic, participan los fics para actualizar el jueves o viernes.**

 **El lazo que me une a ti**

 **Amo a mi princesa Candy**

 **La hija del ministro**

 **Luego llegó el amor**

 **Mi amor siempre ha sido Tuyo**

 **Mi dulce enemiga se robó mi corazón**

 **Yo loco loco y ella loquita**


	35. Chapter 35

Rosy le apartó la mano a Isaac bruscamente

-Suegro yo también quiero migrar a Chicago- le comentó Isaac a Albert

-A ustedes los Day les va bien aquí ¿Para que empezar de nuevo en otro lugar?

-Porque vi que Chicago se está expandiendo estoy seguro que se convertirá en una de las ciudades más importantes de Norteamérica hasta más que New Haven además estoy seguro que usted es un hombre visionario y que por eso eligió ese lugar para establecerse con su familia, pude ver que Will es uno de los hombres más ricos y respetables de Chicago, su fortuna ha crecido considerablemente.

-En efecto, pero veremos que te aconseja Henry

-Mi padre quiere que me reponga de mi sufrimiento y alcance la felicidad, eso precisamente es lo que iré a buscar a Chicago, mi felicidad

Albert entendió que Isaac quizás quería cortejar a Candy la hija de Ralph

-Sabes Candy siempre ha estado enamorada de mi hijo Will

-Lo sé suegro Anita me lo contó, estoy seguro que ellos formaran un matrimonio sólido

-Me alegra que lo tengas claro.

Albert pensó: No vaya a pasar como Jeremy Day que quería quitarme a mi Candy, espero que Isaac no tenga las intenciones de su padre, estoy paranoico este muchacho me ha demostrado que es bueno, mi hija no se pudo equivocar ella sabía lo que hay en su corazón.

Candy no pudo ayudar a Rosy a empacar lo de la tienda de telas por lo que Isaac la apoyaba a contabilizar y envolver todo, Albert rentó una embarcación con el fin de trasladar lo más que se pudiera a Chicago.

Los Andrew se embarcaron hacia Chicago, Isaac sólo logró vender dos propiedades y es lo que invertiría en aquella ciudad que se estaba expandiendo, Henry se encargaría de administrar sus posesiones en New Haven. Ismael prometió que después alcanzaría a Rosy, George se quedó para liquidar todo pues todavía quedaron negocios que cerrar en New Haven.

Al llegar a Chicago sus hijos los esperaban ansiosos, se lamentaron de ver a su mamá sin brillo en los ojos sin su sonrisa, Ralph y su hija también fueron a recibirlos él se compadeció de ver a su amada Candy deprimida.

Hicieron un banquete especial en la casa de Esteban y Constanza para darles la bienvenida a sus padres, todos estaban tan sumergidos en su dolor que nadie se percataba de lo que sucedía con Isaac y Rosy.

Will no tenía tiempo de visitar a la hija de Ralph porque acompañaba a su padre y a Isaac a ver terrenos en el centro de la ciudad para establecer negocios y asimismo adquirir tierras para criar su propio ganado, Albert quería trabajar incansablemente para no pensar en Anita, no soportaba ver a Candy deprimida, ella no tenía ánimos de yacer con él.

A veces Rosy se quedaba en la casa de Constanza para no estar cerca de Isaac luchaba por ahogar sus sentimientos hacia el

Un día de invierno a Candy le pareció escuchar la voz de Anita, Albert no se dio cuenta que su esposa salió a buscar un fantasma inexistente, empezó a nevar a las dos horas que Candy se fue, cuando despertó Albert y no la vio a su lado la buscó como loco por toda la casa levantándose así Will, Rosy e Isaac junto a sus sirvientes nadie sabía dónde estaba por lo que se dispusieron a ensillar los caballos para buscarla en los alrededores.

-¡Yo también iré! –dijo con determinación Rosy

-No, tú te quedarás por si regresa -le contestó Albert

Isaac se fue con ellos, la nieve no estaba tan espesa, todavía se podía andar por los caminos aunque Albert temía que Candy no se haya abrigado antes de salir, se encontraron a Ralph quien tenía una pequeña propiedad cerca a los Gibbs y se dirigía para allá a buscar pieles para el frio

-¿Hacia dónde van? Es probable que haya una ventisca deberían estar en su casa-les dijo Ralph

-Candy ha desaparecido ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta cuando se salió de la casa, desde aquí nos separaremos para localizarla-contestó Albert

-Yo les ayudaré – se ofreció Ralph

El viento sopló más fuerte parecía que pequeñas navajas atravesaban la piel, el frio los hacia titiritar

Ralph encontró a Candy desmayada cerca de su propiedad sus labios los tenía morados el rápidamente la metió a su cabaña para darle calor encendiendo la chimenea, sintió que Candy todavía estaba fría por lo que la tapó con algunas pieles de oso como no entraba en calor se metió junto con ella debajo de las pieles, el vio que Candy tenía la mirada perdida y sintió su respiración Ralph no pudo resistirse y la besó pero no cerró los ojos para ver su expresión se dio cuenta que Candy no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-Oh Candy tendré que darte calor con mi cuerpo-dijo esto encimándosele y acto seguido besó su cuello y acarició su pierna


	36. Chapter 36

Después de dos horas en aquella cabaña Ralph envolvió a Candy con tres pieles de oso que tenía y se dispuso a llevarla con su familia. Se subió con ella en el caballo, avanzó 1 kilómetro y medio Albert estaba saliendo de la propiedad de los Gibbs cuando vio que Ralph se acercaba.

-William encontré a tu esposa-le dijo Ralph frente a frente

Albert lo miró fijamente y se acercó para sostener a su esposa, en el momento que se la daba el preguntó:

-¿Dónde la encontraste?

Ralph no quería decirle que en su propiedad por lo que tuvo que mentir

-La acabo de encontrar, me tardé porque encerré a algunos de mis animalitos en el corral, pero creo que no sobrevivirán el invierno porque una vez que empiece la ventisca no saldré fuera de la ciudad.

-Meteré a Candy a la casa para devolverte tus pieles

-Puedes quedarte con una para que la lleves bien abrigada a tu casa

Albert miró a Ralph con desconfianza

-No gracias, yo traje suficiente abrigo para cubrirla del frío, espérame te entregaré tus pieles.

Albert metió a Candy a casa de los Gibbs , Constanza rápidamente le señaló la habitación en donde la pondría.

-Tiene buena temperatura, pensé que estaría fría, por tanto tiempo que estuvo fuera-comentó Constanza

Albert vio que Candy estaba vestida solamente con su camisón había salido sin ponerse ropa interior se le transparentaba un poco los senos, sólo tenía calzoncillos, Albert apretó los labios por los celos que lo asfixiaban

-¡Dame de una vez esas pieles para que se las de a Ralph! Y se largue de una vez

-Si papá pero agradécele que te la trajo

-¡Que voy agradecerle si le vio los senos a mi mujer! –expresó enfurecido

Albert le llevó las pieles a Ralph-Ten, gracias por tomarte la molestia de traerla

-No fue ninguna molestia al contrario me alegra haberla encontrado, si me topo a Will y a Isaac en el camino les diré que Candy está a salvo contigo.

Ralph partió de ahí, fue meditando en toda su travesía, llegando a la ciudad se topó con Will.

-Ya tu mamá está en casa de los Gibbs con tu padre

-Si mi mamá está a salvo iré a ver a Candy, pronto nevará más fuerte y no podré salir de casa en varios días.

-Ven conmigo hijo mío, amo a los Andrew como si fuera parte de la familia.

Isaac regresó a la finca Andrew pues bajó mucho la temperatura encontrándose a Rosy solamente, todos los empleados de Will estaban buscando a Candy.

-Vengo helándome

-¿Quieres un café? –le ofreció Rosy

-Si por favor

Isaac se quedó frente a la chimenea y cuándo ella le llevó el café…

-Después que pase el invierno empezaré hacer las reparaciones en la propiedad que compré, para ese entonces deseo estar casado contigo

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Mira a mi mamá, todavía no se recupera de la muerte de Anita, tú mismo me dijiste que cuidara de ella

-Por eso compré la propiedad cerca de aquí para que estés al pendiente de ella

-Isaac, mi padre hizo trato con el Señor Josiah Gibbs por mí, mi compromiso con Ismael no se puede romper tan fácilmente, mi papá pronto le dará la mitad de mi dote

-¿Dote? ¿Todavía le cederá a su hija y pagará por llevársela? Yo no recibí dote por Anita

-Tú te la robaste

-¿Crees que no sé qué le sigues escribiendo a Ismael? He acompañado a Will a la oficina postal para depositar tus cartas, me muero de celos Rosemary, ya no le escribas más por favor.

Isaac se acercó a ella para besarla.

-¡Basta! ¡Esto no puede ser! Tú no me amas, piensas que soy Ana

Isaac forcejeó con Rosemary y ella cedió, se besaron, Rosy sintió toda clase de emociones, estaba comprobado lo amaba.

Constanza estaba aseando a su mamá, para que Albert se la llevara a casa de Will, Candy miró a su hija con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¡Mamá! Regresa a nosotros, Anita no es la única hija que tuviste, Rosy te necesita, Will te necesita, Betito, mi papá y yo te necesitamos.

-Constanza, mi bebé ya no está

-Ya no está, pero está delante de Dios y goza de la eternidad con El, ¿Qué son esos moretones que tienes en las piernas?

-¡Salte! yo seguiré aseándome

Constanza salió, Candy se restregó con la estopa

-¡Necesito limpiarme! Quitarme esta inmundicia


	37. Chapter 37

Ahí estaba Ralph frente a frente con su rival en aquella verde pradera, era primavera buena estación del año para morir pues podían cavar con facilidad los sepulcros, Albert tenía empuñada una espada que cegaba con su esplendor pues los rayos del sol se reflejaban en ella, Will e Isaac sostenían a Candy quien gritaba que no pelearan.

El que empezó el ataque fue el ofendido, Ralph hizo un movimiento para escudarse pero sintió la fuerza de aquel león embravecido por la afrenta, si era Albert quien con toda seguridad le asestaba el primer golpe, Ralph no quería defenderse pues a pesar de todo lo consideraba su amigo, la noche anterior meditó que si lo mataba de todas maneras Will, Isaac y Esteban irían contra él pues Albert sólo se cobraba por su terrible acto, tenía que decidir en ese momento si morir a manos de Albert o por los golpes que le daría todo el clan Andrew, Ralph miró a su hija ¿Por qué no había pensado en ella cuando cometió tal bajeza? ¿Por qué sólo pensó en satisfacerse en aquel momento? No se acordó que Candy estaba enamorada de Will, ahora ¿Qué sería de ella? aunque los Andrew siempre han sido justos y ella es inocente ¿La acogerían nuevamente en su familia? ¿Will la desposaría? ¿Ella odiaría a su suegro por matarlo? ¿Por qué simplemente no desapareció? Pero después de hacer suya a Candice su antiguo amor secreto no quiso apartarse de ella. Albert volvió atacarlo y el esquivó la espada y pudo dar un contragolpe haciendo que su rival se diera cuenta de su fuerza, era más joven que él y no se dejaría matar, estaba dispuesto a luchar y luego de eso improvisaría un escape llevándose a aquella mujer que le robaba el sueño, Ralph atacó a Albert pero definitivamente la altura de su agresor era ventajosa aunque era mayor que él su destreza con la espada, su estatura y sobre todo su sed de venganza harían que fácilmente acabara con él, a lo lejos escuchó a Candy gritar: ¡No lo mates Ralph! –El se distrajo por unos breves segundos y en ese momento sintió que algo penetraba su cráneo, cayó al piso, Ralph despertó de aquella terrible pesadilla-

-¡William me matará! ¡El me matará!-dijo tembloroso

Candy escuchó que su padre gritó y acudió a su lado-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada princesa, tuve un sueño terrible, creo que en la primavera nos alejaremos de Chicago, será lo más prudente

-Es mejor que descanses papá, acabas de tener una pesadilla y no es buen momento para hacer planes o tomar decisiones

A la mañana siguiente la familia Andrew estaba en el comedor, Albert se alegró de ver a su esposa con la cara lavada y peinada, se sentó con ellos.

-¡Qué bueno que decidiste acompañarnos! Candy ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Qué te hizo salir de casa? ¿Y dónde te encontraste con Ralph?

Candy se llevó la mano a la cabeza y expresó: No tengo claro lo que me pasó, escuché que Anita me hablaba, seguí su voz y su silueta, me encontré con un animal salvaje y huí de él, me acuerdo que me caí y rodé, sentí un golpe en la sien y no supe más hasta que desperté cuando Constanza me aseaba

Will comentó: Creo que este invierno es el más terrible desde que vivo en Chicago, no debemos salir salvo alguna urgencia aunque junté suficiente heno en los graneros, temo que nos haga falta para alimentar a mis animales

Isaac intervino diciendo: Por eso aún no compré reses porque sabía que debíamos dejar pasar el invierno.

-Tienes la destreza de tu padre en cuanto al manejo de fincas-dijo Albert

-Si, de Henry

-Yo te hablaba del otro

-No conviví con él, todo lo que sé me lo enseñó mi papá Henry Day

Esa noche Albert intentó nuevamente intimar con su esposa y ella lo aceptó en su cama pero mientras la amaba a Candy se le vinieron algunas imágenes.

-¿Por qué me viene a la mente la cara de Ralph?

Pasó el crudo invierno, Ralph le vendió sus animales a Will pues él no podía ocuparse de ellos, entre Isaac y Rosy no pudo haber acercamiento pues todos estaban en la finca, Albert notó después de dos meses que Candy tenía nauseas matutinas.

-Has tenido retraso menstrual ¿Será que estás embarazada?

-¡Por favor Albert! ¿A mi edad? no lo creo, más bien pienso que ya dejé de menstruar porque me ha llegado la vejez

-Entonces ¿Por qué las naúseas?

-Han de ser bichos

-¿Dónde vas tan elegante? –importunaron sus padres a Will con esa pregunta

-A visitar a Candy, en todo el invierno no pude verla, Ralph siempre me la negó

Will pensó: La he extrañado, sus largos cabellos dorados y lacios, sus hermosos ojos verdes, su nariz perfilada, solamente la rebaso por 25 centímetros si 1.60 es lo que mide, definitivamente ya puedo cortejarla, dejé pasar una larga estación.


	38. Chapter 38

-Invitaré a Candy y a Ralph a comer

Albert trató de disimular una mueca

-Le prepararé su platillo favorito a mi niña, invita también a Constanza y Esteban para que comamos todos juntos-dijo Candy sonriente

-Mamá, Candy ya no es una niña, ya es una señorita en edad casadera, no le vayas a decir niña ahora que venga por favor

Will es de cariño, recuerda que ella y betito eran los más chiquitos de la casa

En la ciudad…

-¡Will me alegra que vengas a visitarme! –dijo Candy con desbordada alegría

Will le agarró la mano y se la llevó a la boca para besársela -¿Y tu papá?

Fue con el alcalde, ya sabes que está a cargo de la seguridad de la ciudad

-Lástima, quería invitarte a almorzar con mi familia

-¿Por qué te comportas tan formal? Dame un abrazo tiene días que no nos vemos

Los jóvenes se abrazaron, Will luchaba dentro de sí para no aferrarse mucho al cuerpo de Candy

-Iré contigo, le dejaré una nota a mi papá

-¿Y si se molesta por no pedirle permiso?

-Estuve encerrada todo el invierno que pasó, el comprenderá que necesito socializar

En ese momento llegó Ralph

-Will ¿Cómo estás hijo?-dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda

-Bien, vine a invitarlos a comer con mi familia

Ralph pensó: ¡La veré después de varias semanas!

-Apresúrate Candy no debemos hacer esperar a Will

Mientras en la finca de los Andrew Rosy estaba en la terraza acariciando a un gato que adoptó durante el invierno

-Hola

-Isaac

-Quiero que hagas el propósito para que nos veamos a solas, quisiera tenerte en mis brazos

-Te diré algo antes que te enteres por otra persona

-¿Qué pasa?

\- Ismael vendrá a visitarme

-¿Piensas seguir con esa relación? ¡Al que amas es a mí! Lo sé por la forma en que me miras y por la manera en que tiemblas cuándo estoy cerca de ti

Isaac se acercó y ella se dejó besar apasionadamente, Jack se quedó impactado al ver la escena a la distancia

Llegaron los Gibbs a la finca de los Andrew, Will antes de ir a la ciudad había pasado a avisarles del almuerzo, Constanza y Rosy se pusieron a ayudar a su mamá para que terminara de cocinar pues el tiempo apremiaba

-Te veo contenta-le comentó Rosy a Constanza

-Por fin Esteban liquidó a Milca y contrató a una señora dócil

-No creí que fueras tan celosa

-Tengo mis razones- dijo Constanza acordándose que Esteban había escrito en su diario que estuvo tentado por Milca

Albert se puso a jugar con su nieto, Esteban vio pensativo a Isaac y se acercó a él

-Isaac ¿Ya te adaptaste a Chicago? ¿No extrañas New Haven?

-En Chicago tengo todo lo que deseo- expresó mirando fijamente a Rosy

Por fin llegó Will con Ralph y su hija

-William ¿Cómo han estado?

\- Candy se está recuperando poco a poco se la pasa cocinando, he engordado varios kilos por tantos panecillos que hornea

-Eso es mentira, tu siempre te mantienes en forma

Will invitó a Candy para que fueran a caminar mientras servían la comida

Albert comentó: Deberíamos sacar sillas y mesas para almorzar debajo de los árboles

-Candy ¿Te parezco guapo?-preguntó Will mientras caminaban

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Creo que nunca he visto otro mejor que tú

Will se puso de todos colores e iba a decir algo pero escucharon la voz de Albert que los hablaba para que fueran a comer

Jack y Pablo se encargaron de sacar las cosas, todos se miraban enamorados de sus respectivas chicas pero dos miraban a una sola mujer que se acercaba a ellos con una bandeja, Ralph se levantó de su lugar y fue a alcanzarla para sostener lo que llevaba en sus manos

-Déjame ayudarte, luces hermosa Candy

La rubia tuvo un recuerdo donde Ralph estaba encima de ella expresándole que era hermosa, ella lo miró un poco asustada, él se dio cuenta que recordó algo, le quitó la bandeja, Candy fue a lado de Albert y él le agarró la mano, cerremos nuestros ojos y oremos para darle gracias a Dios por estos alimentos. Albert sintió las manos de Candy heladas.

Después de orar Constanza se puso de pie y dijo sonriente:

-Esteban y yo queremos comunicarles algo

-Habla de una vez Constanza

-Nos casaremos nuevamente

Todos en la mesa aplaudieron

Esteban comentó: Si porque viene otro Gibbs en camino

Las dos Candy y Rosy se levantaron para felicitar a Constanza y los varones a Esteban

-Vaya fue un invierno productivo porque creo que Candy también espera un bebé-Dijo Albert orgulloso, Ralph quien estaba tomando un sorbo de agua se quedó estático por la noticia

Rosy vio que su gato llevaba en la boca un pajarillo muerto

-¡Pero como te atreviste hacer eso! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Asesino lo mataste!- Ella fue siguiendo al gato

Isaac se levantó y comentó: Le diré que lo deje ya es demasiado tarde, no puede hacer nada

-Ve, es que Rosy es muy sensible-lo mandó Albert

Los demás seguían felicitando a Esteban y Constanza y Rosy e Isaac se alejaron de la vista de todos

-Suéltalo Rosy-Dijo Isaac pues la encontró forcejeando con el gato

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡Era un pajarito muy hermoso!

-Es un depredador por naturaleza, es su instinto, lo lleva en la sangre ¿acaso dejarás de quererlo porque cazó al pajarillo? Este gato aunque es feroz con los demás seres contigo sigue siendo tierno y cariñoso, yo como ese gato podría matar a quien se interpusiera en mi camino y quiera separarme de ti, ¿Me dejarías de amar si lo hiciera?

-Es más la bondad que hay en tu corazón, Anita lo sabía por eso se casó contigo

-Pero los celos hacen cometer atrocidades, impide que venga Ismael, porque después de saber que me amas no dejaré que nadie arruine mi felicidad contigo.

Isaac y Rosy estaban muy enamorados, tenían que encontrar el momento apropiado para decirles a todos que se amaban.

-Voy por el postre- le avisó Candy a Albert

-William ¿me prestas tu letrina?- preguntó Ralph

-Si adelante, ahí se te topas con Candy ayúdala a traer el postre

Ralph fue detrás de Candy hasta la cocina

-¿Es seguro lo de tu embarazo?

-Ralph no te acerques a mí

 **se aceptan sugerencias para actualizar el fin de semana**


	39. Chapter 39

-¿Qué sucede amiga? ¿Por qué me apartas de ti? -preguntó Ralph, lo que menos quería es que ella le retirara su amistad

-Se me vienen imágenes a la mente, no sé si realmente pasaron el día que me encontraste bajo la nieve

-Quizás son deseos reprimidos que se te manifiestan en sueños

Isaac lo estaba escuchando todo pues regresó por la cocina para llevar el postre después de conversar con Rosy y se escondió atrás de la alacena

-Ralph, no quiero que Albert nos vea platicando ya sabes que es celoso

-Si lo sé, ¿Ya te confirmó el doctor lo del embarazo?

-No he ido, sólo porque tengo algunos síntomas Albert piensa que puedo estar embarazada, pero creo que son parásitos

Ralph dibujó la silueta de Candy con su mirada y ella se sintió cohibida-Es mejor que me apure, esperan por el postre

-Quisiera que me informes cuando te lo confirme el médico, dame eso yo lo llevo, sabes siempre deseé tener un hijo varón espero que el bebé que estás esperando sea niño

Ralph agarró el postre y se dirigió a la mesa

Candy se quedó consternada por la última frase de Ralph-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- se preocupó Candy

-¿Se encuentra bien suegra?

-Isaac, no me di cuenta que estabas cerca

-¿La está molestando Ralph de alguna manera?

-No

Mientras estaban comiendo el postre llegaron unos nativos, Candy la hija de Ralph se asustó, eran 6 hombres que llevaban algunos caballos

-No te asustes Candy, ellos me proveen de caballos les dije que me consiguieran uno para ti

-Yo no suelo montar caballos

-Tendrás que aprender porque te lo regalaré

Will se acercó a ellos llevando a Candy de la mano

-Elige el que te guste

Candy se enamoró de un hermoso caballo negro al cual le brillaba el pelaje

-Lo traemos domado pues nos dijiste que era para tu novia

Candy miró a Will asombrada el cuál se mordía el labio al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos apenado

-¿Es ella? –preguntó aquel indio

-Si- contestó ruborizado

Will sacó una bolsita de cuero de su pantalón y le pagó, Albert se acercó para ver los otros caballos al igual Isaac

-Yo quiero que me consigan uno blanco para regalarle a Rosy-Expresó Isaac

-No debes regalarle nada a mi hija eso le corresponde a Ismael o a mí que soy su padre, si alguien le regalara algo a mi prometida me molestaría con él

Isaac apretó los labios, Rosy lo había escuchado y se acercó a ellos

-Todavía no estoy casada papá, así que puedo recibir regalos de mis amigos

-Costará más caro, los blancos son difíciles de encontrar-informó el indio

-No importa yo pagaré el precio- contestó Isaac

-¿Quieres un caballo? –le preguntó Esteban a Constanza pues no se quería quedar sin ofrecerle algún presente a su esposa

-Quizás uno para betito pero tú montarías con él

Will ordenó que en ensillaran el caballo de Candy-Ralph llevaré de paseo a Candy por los alrededores ¿Me concedes el permiso?

-Sí, sólo llévamela a la casa antes de las siete de la noche, bueno me dio gusto que me invitaran pero tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar en la ciudad-se despidió Ralph, se acercó a Candy según para felicitarla de nuevo por su embarazo

Isaac observó la actitud de Ralph hacia su suegra

Rosy le prestó a Candy una vestimenta adecuada para montar, como ya se había ido su papá le comentó a Will:

-Quisiera que usáramos sólo un caballo, tú sabes mientras me adapto

Will miró a su papá y este le guiñó el ojo alentándolo para que aprovechara la ocasión

-Está bien, vamos

Candy quedó en la silla y Will se sentó atrás de ella pero el sujetaba las riendas, se la llevó rumbo a la orilla del lago

Will acercaba su nariz al cabello de Candy en eso no pudo resistir y descubrió su cuello y se lo besó haciéndole sentir escalofríos

-Will ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si

-¿Por qué le dijiste al indio que querías un caballo para tu novia? ¿Este caballo era para Patsy?

-No, lo encargué pensando en ti, le dije al indio así para que supiera que quería algo especial y que no me trajera cualquier cosa

-Ah- contestó desilusionada

-¿Qué te parece este lugar?

Se detuvieron

-Es hermoso

-En realidad quería que fuera una sorpresa lo del caballo con él pensaba…

-¿Qué cosa? no te calles-lo incitaba a que le declarara lo que había en su corazón

-Candy, yo no te quiero como una hermana, me gustas mucho, mejor dicho quiero que seas mi novia

-¡Will yo te amo desde niña! siempre estuve enamorada de ti

Will se acercó lentamente, ella cerró los ojos para sentir aquel contacto, el primero besó la punta de su nariz y luego se posesionó de sus labios

-Tengo que pedirle permiso a tu padre para cortejarte

-Yo te diré el momento en el que debes hablar con él, déjame decirle que no me casaré con el que me tiene designado

Se volvieron a besar, luego la llevó a su casa, ahí se enteró que Ralph iría a su pequeña propiedad en la madrugada

Al amanecer Ralph se dirigía hacia una emboscada, en su camino soltaron un tronco haciendo que cayera de su caballo.

Después de una hora Ralph despertó, estaba colgado por los pies en su granero, había una mesa con diversos cuchillos. El vio a un hombre con una capucha que le cubría el rostro.

-¿Por qué me tienes colgado? ¿Qué harás conmigo?

-¿Qué crees que se merece el hombre que se subió al lecho de su amigo?

 **Chicas aquí tienen a Ralph ¿Qué quieren que haga con él? hoy amanecí macabra**


	40. Chapter 40

-Isaac ¿Eres tú?

-Siempre hubo algo en ti que no me agradaba aunque no sabía lo que era, a la pequeña Candy la quiero como una hermana, lástima que tú seas el padre y no mi suegro, sólo quieres turbar a la señora Candy con tus insinuaciones, estoy seguro que ese día que desapareció abusaste de ella.

-¿Qué harás conmigo?

-¿Aceptas tu destino? Quiere decir que si lo hiciste pues no te defiendes

En ese momento Isaac se quitó la capucha

-Simplemente sé que llevas por tus venas la misma sangre del asesino de Jeremy Day por lo cual era cuestión de tiempo para que cometieras un acto sangriento. Pero no te rogaré por mi vida.

-No es mi intención humillarte Ralph, sólo quiero que pagues por tu pecado, mi suegra todavía seguía deprimida por la muerte de Anita y a ti no te importó, sólo pensaste en saciar tus bajos instintos, mi suegro siempre te brindó su amistad y tú le pagaste de esa forma llevándote a la cama a su mujer ¡lo que más ama en esta vida! ¡Y no conforme con eso la incitas y le metes ideas descabelladas para que ella adultere contigo!, jamás vi un hombre más despreciable que tú.

Isaac se acercó a él y con un cuchillo le desgarró el pantalón-Haré que te desangres, diré que un animal salvaje te encontró en el camino y acabó contigo.

Abrieron la puerta del granero

-Ralph vi tu caballo afuera-Comentó Esteban, vio a Ralph que colgaba del techo boca abajo - Isaac ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Quiere matarme! ¡Detenlo!

Esteban tenía un fusil y se acercó a ellos- Bájalo de ahí

-¡No! Tengo que hacer que pague por lo que hizo-dijo Isaac

-No lo escuches Esteban, es mentira lo que dice, es el hijo de Jeremy Day y empezará a matar en la región

-¿Por qué lo haces Isaac? Pensé que estabas enamorado de Rosy, que la viniste siguiendo de…

-Así es

-Pero ¿Te convertirás en un asesino? ¿O ya has matado antes?

-No soy un asesino, tan sólo lo estoy persuadiendo para que se vaya de Chicago

-¿Por qué quieres que se vaya de Chicago?

-¡Esteban no dialogues con el! ¡Que no te convenza!

-El abusó de nuestra suegra

-¿Qué dices?

-Ese día que desapareció la señora Candy, él la encontró pero antes de entregarla abusó de ella

-¿Tienes pruebas para una acusación así?

-Lo escuché preguntándole sobre el bebé que está esperando, le dijo que el siempre esperó tener un varón y que deseaba que eso tuviera ella.

Esteban miró a Ralph

-No debemos hacer justicia por nuestra propia mano, sino lo debemos de llevar delante de mi suegro para que se aclare todo.

-Si me llevas con William me matará-replicó Ralph

-Entonces ¿Si abusaste de ella?

Ralph no supo que responder

-Oh no, llegué en mal momento, debí dejar que terminaras el acto para no involucrarme ¡Porque ahora mismo tengo ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos ! Pero ¿Y Candy? Will está enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué Ralph? Para eso la trajiste, para que Will se fijara en ella y se olvidara de Patsy

-No pude resistirme, siempre amé a Candy desde que la conocí, y al tenerla tan cerca, primero quise salvarla, estaba tan fría, pero al cubrirla con las pieles …

-¡Cállate! –Ordenó Isaac-Me hierve la sangre sólo de escucharlo

-¡A mí también! Pero lo aprecio, el me consolaba cuando Constanza estuvo lejos de mí y siempre aconsejaba a Will mientras mis suegros vivían en New Haven. Te lo dejo en tus manos Isaac, no lo mates, mientras debemos de pensar como resolveremos esto, no lo podemos dejar cerca de nuestra suegra, pero tampoco quiero que muera.

Estaban salió del granero pues no quería ser testigo del terrible acto, sólo escuchó los gritos de Ralph. Isaac salió a pocos minutos con las manos llenas de sangre.

-¿Que le hiciste?

-Quise castrarlo como lo hago con los cerdos de la granja para que sean comestibles, pero no me atreví, ya ves lo que dice la regla de oro, trata a otros como quieras ser tratado, la verdad no quisiera quedarme sin hombría, eso no se lo deseo a nadie, solo circuncidé al cerdo.

-No tenías intenciones de dañarlo ¿Verdad? Si no, no me hubieses dejado ese mensaje debajo de mi puerta para que viniera para acá.

-Así es, perdóname por involucrarte, pero si lo soltaba capaz que él me hubiese matado y nadie sabría el motivo, él es un militar de carrera, un hombre superior a mí en fuerzas por eso lo embosqué y lo arrastré con mi caballo también usé al equino para alzarlo y amarrar la cuerda al poste, yo sólo no hubiese podido con él.

-No podemos decirle esto a mi suegro, él lo matará sin pensarlo dos veces y si se lo decimos a Will es otro iracundo capaz y mate a su propio suegro y ya no pueda casarse con Candy.

-Por eso no quise involucrar a Will, por Candy, pero tenía que tener un cómplice, debemos llevarlo con el doctor o se le infectará la herida.

Esteban ayudó a Isaac a bajar a Ralph y lo subieron al caballo, él se quejaba por el dolor producido-¡Te mataré Day! ¡He de matarte aunque sea lo último que haga en mí vida!

-También tendrás que matar a Esteban pues él está enterado de todo y el mismo se lo dirá a Constanza ¿A poco también la matarás a ella?

Will y Albert estaban comprando provisiones para la finca, cuando vieron pasar a Esteban y a Isaac se asustaron al ver que llevaban a Ralph en el tercer caballo e iba sangrando.

-¡Que carguen el carruaje! Regresáremos en un rato pero primero averiguaremos que le pasó a Ralph, el guardián de la ciudad.

-Doctor atienda rápido a Ralph-dijeron Esteban e Isaac cargando al herido.

-Pero ¿Qué le pasó?

-Quizás corté de más

-¿Qué le hiciste? –Preguntó Albert atónito al escuchar la declaración.

-Es que Esteban, Ralph y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para circuncidarnos, es un voto que quisimos hacer, Ralph fue el primero pero creo que agarré una vena porque no deja de sangrar.

-¿Están locos? ¡Cómo se les ocurre semejante idiotez! Ralph tu eres mayor que ellos ¿Cómo no pensaste en las consecuencias?

-Sálganse todos ahora, para que pueda atender al paciente-ordenó el doctor

Will se acercó a Isaac: ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Casi lo dejas sin testículos ja,ja,ja

-Pero ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante idea?-preguntó Albert

-Yo quiero hacer un voto para tener a la mujer que deseo-contestó Isaac

-Pero sólo te hubieses rapado, no que circuncidarte- expresó Will

Se escuchó un grito: ¡Maldito Day!

 **Hola chicas Sandy aquí tienes la actualización que ganaste en el juego de Facebook. Saludos y sigue participando en el Príncipe de la Colina.**

 **Chicas pues les hice caso, hice la encuesta y la mayoría quiso que Ralph viviera.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios a Chidamami, Ever blue, maravilla 121, Esmeria, Vialsi, Elo Andrew, Anmoncer 1708, Madel Ros, KECS, Triny, soadora, Aly, Gina Riquelme, Mercedes, Boribonbon, Ana Iris, Lore campos, Vivian, Silvia, Stormaw, Ene, Yuleni Paredes, Yagui fun, Adoradaandrew, Jujo, María 1972, Mary silenciosa. Etc.**


	41. Chapter 41

El doctor le dio a beber a Ralph opio para que soportara un poco el dolor.

-Si te querías circuncidar hubieses venido conmigo desde el principio, cuándo estudié medicina vi como los Rabís judíos le cortaban el prepucio a los bebés, de adulto sólo se debe hacer si hay algún problema con él falo pero es el último recurso que utilizo cuando hay problemas en las vías urinarias, ¿Cómo dejaste que ese muchacho te lo hiciera? Serán más de tres días de dolores intensos, debes tener cuidado para que no se te infecte, quien sabe si el joven Day limpió los utensilios -lo regañó el médico.

-El desgraciado lo hizo con un cuchillo, no creo que lo haya desinfectado

-¿Fue alguna especie de reto o apuesta?

-¡No quiero hablar al respecto! ¡Sólo quíteme el dolor!-se quejaba Ralph

-Pronto hará efecto el opio.

El médico salió con rostro lúgubre más bien molesto porque estimaba a Ralph pues era el que se encargaba de la seguridad en la ciudad y el que necesitara más de tres o cuatro días de descanso significaba que no habría la vigilancia debida a los alrededores.

-Es necesario que lo lleven a su casa ya limpié y vendé la herida, ¡Fue un bruto el que hizo semejante acto!-dijo mirando de reojo a Isaac para ver si estaba avergonzado

Isaac agachó la cabeza por la mención de reproche, Will seguía riendo pues era el más inmaduro del cuarteto de amigos del militar

-Papá traeré la carreta para que lo llevemos a su casa, además quiero explicárselo yo mismo a Candy.

-A ti capaz que se te salga la risa delante de la pequeña y considerará que no tienes seriedad, mejor que Esteban sea el que le explique los sucesos- sugirió Albert

Cómo la carreta de los Andrew estaba cargada le pidieron el favor a uno de la ciudad, entre todos subieron a Ralph el cual estaba inmerso en un profundo sueño por efecto del opio.

-Está muy pesado-Se quejó Esteban que le tocó sostenerlo por las piernas

Al llevarlo a su casa, su hija se puso histérica al verlo inconsciente

-No es gran cosa, sólo lo circuncidaron –dijo Esteban simulando tranquilidad en su rostro

-¿Pero qué es eso?

Will trató de ponerse serio y se puso frente a ella tomándola de los hombros- Verás amor es el…

-¡Sus castos oídos no deben escuchar a lo que se refiere!- intervino Albert-Niña no preguntes, el médico vendrá hacer las curaciones pertinentes, no te preocupes todo está bajo control.

Antes de que se fueran Will se atrasó un poco para besar a Candy

-Tú si sabes que le hicieron a mi padre, dime lo que le pasó.

-Está bien-Él se acercó para susurrarle al oído- Le cortaron la piel que recubre lo que nos hace hombres

Ella se quedó boquiabierta- ¿Pero podrá orinar? –preguntó

\- Es mejor que yo me quede a cuidar de él para pasarle la bacinilla –Sugirió Will y salió para decirle a su papá que se quedaría con Candy

-No, es mejor que se quede Esteban que tiene familia, no vamos a dejar que murmuren que la pequeña está con un joven mientras su padre está enfermo.

Esteban hizo una mueca, pero ni modo el patriarca lo había ordenado y tenía que obedecerle

Isaac fue el encargado de ir a la finca de los Gibbs para decirle a Constanza que Esteban se quedó a cuidar de Ralph, ella le envió a su marido ropa para esos días. Candy se dio cuenta que la actitud de Esteban no era muy cordial con su padre.

-Esteban ¿Te siento diferente? ¿Discutiste con mi papá sobre algo?

-No Candy

-Es que veo que le haces muecas

-Perdón nena, es que la verdad hubiese preferido que Will se quedara contigo, No me gusta dejar sola mi casa

-Comprendo, pero si gustas irte no hay problema, yo puedo pasarle las cosas a mi padre

-No, si mi suegro mencionó tus castos oídos, me imagino que quiere cuidar la inocencia de tus ojos así que he de quedarme hasta que tu padre pueda ponerse en pie y vaya por sí mismo a la letrina.

Albert le contó a su esposa lo que hizo Isaac ella miró la expresión en el rostro del muchacho y este no mostraba arrepentimiento.

Después de una semana Ralph pudo sostenerse por sí mismo y Esteban regresó a su casa, le mandaron correspondencia a Josiah Gibbs para que asistieran a la boda entre Constanza y él.

Ralph evitaba ir cerca de los Andrew, no quería toparse con Isaac ni Esteban, la amistad con este último estaba fracturada pues en todo el tiempo que lo cuidó no le dirigió la palabra, sólo le pasaba las cosas de mala gana pero no vio en sus ojos intención de declararle su delito a Albert por lo que se tranquilizó.

Isaac estaba inquieto por llegada inminente de Ismael, hicieron los preparativos de la boda casi estaba invitada la ciudad excepto la gente de mala reputación, Esteban tenía muchas amistades que se alegraban de su dicha, algunos comprendieron que todo el sufrimiento por el que pasó tuvo su recompensa pues al fin tenía a la mujer amada la cual reconocían que cualquiera hubiese hasta matado para obtener su amor pues era muy hermosa.

Will no soportaba que su novia fuera admirada por otros, el comportamiento de Ralph cambió hacia todos los Andrew y no dejaba a su hija visitar a la familia, sólo podían saludarse en la Iglesia, era una forma de desquitarse con Isaac y con Esteban pues veían cabizbajo a Will por no poderse acercar a su amada como él quería.

La manera de intervenir de Albert era invitándolos a comer en algunas ocasiones y era donde Ralph aprovechaba para mirar furtivamente a Candy, estuvieron todos presentes para recibir a Josiah e Ismael Gibbs

-¡William! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!- se abrazaron los amigos

Ismael saludó a su futuro suegro luego fue a lado de Rosy y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Isaac ardiera de celos pero le agradó ver más a la hija de Ralph, sus ojos recorrieron cada curva de su cuerpo. En cambio Candy ni lo volteó a ver ella estaba emocionada porque Will la tenía agarrada de la mano.

 **Hola chicas les deseo un lindo fin de semana, si me animan subo más actualizaciones, sí no hasta la próxima semana Dios mediante. Bendiciones les recuerdo mi fic Creí que mi destino eras tú.**

 **Esta semana actualicé los consuegros, Creí que mi destino eras tú, Luego llegó el amor y yo Loco loco y ella loquita por si se perdieron algunas de las actualizaciones las menciono.**


	42. Chapter 42

—Day tu padre te mandó un cofre—Le dijo Josiah Gibbs al ver a Isaac.

—Le agradezco que se haya molestado en traerlo señor Josiah.

—No es ninguna molestia sabes que aprecio a Henry y le haría cualquier favor.

Isaac tomó aquel cofre y lo guardó, Ralph trataba de ignorar las acciones del joven verdugo, se sentía un poco incómodo de estar entre ellos, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para ver a su amada.

—¡Les hemos preparado un banquete para darles la bienvenida!—intervino Esteban, ansiaba mostrarle a su padre todo lo que había ganado con su arduo trabajo y con la bendición de Dios.

—Constanza me alegro que recapacitaras y que te reconciliaras con Esteban por el bienestar de Betito— dijo Josiah abrazando a su nuera, el niño fue hacia su abuelito y lo jaló de su saco, este se agachó para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, extrañó a su nieto todo el tiempo que estuvo separado de él, Albert aunque estaba contento de recibir a su consuegro y amigo se puso celoso de que el niño se mostrara cariñoso con su abuelo paterno.

—Rosy, te has puesto más linda—comentó Ismael.

—Te agradezco el cumplido—expresó seriamente.

Este le susurró al oído—Deseo besarte como solíamos hacerlo antes de que vinieras acá—Rosy se alejó de él y miró la expresión de Isaac —Oh, si su miradas fueran puñales Ismael yacería muerto en el piso—pensó la muchacha—Han cambiado muchas cosas Ismael, por el momento seamos prudentes.

Ismael se extrañó de la actitud de su prometida en otro tiempo ella hubiese tomado la iniciativa para besarlo con vehemencia fuera de la vista de todos.

Pasaron a la mesa que ya estaba dispuesta, Ralph le indicó a su hija que se sentara a su lado quien sumisa obedeció aunque ansiaba estar a lado de Will.

Rosy se puso a lado de Isaac

—¡Que bienvenida tan más fría le has dado a tu prometido! Tan siquiera siéntate a su lado Rosy—indicó Josiah .

Ella tuvo que cambiarse de lugar, Esteban notó la expresión de Isaac quien frunció el ceño, Ralph sonrió pues gozaba que el muchacho estuviese atormentado por los celos.

—Candy tiene buen semblante, el cambio de aires le hizo bien— comentó Josiah.

—Además está embarazada—Le informó Albert sonriente a su consuegro.

—Con razón, la veo radiante, su cabello más brillante y abundante…

Albert hizo una mueca ya eran demasiados halagos para su esposa en una solo ratito.

Los empleados de Albert sirvieron el almuerzo, después de eso.

—Ralph ¿Y te quedaras soltero toda la vida? Todavía estás joven, no creo que en Chicago no haya mujeres hermosas— comentó el señor Gibbs.

—Si las hay, pero mi corazón sólo pertenece a una.

Albert pensó: Debió decir que su corazón perteneció a una o quizás porque sigue viviendo su esposa en sus pensamientos habló en presente, si Candy falleciera creo que tampoco me casaría nuevamente, no quiero ni pensar en eso, pobre Ralph lo que ha sufrido por la ausencia de su mujer.

Por fin cuando se puso el ocaso los Gibbs se hospedaron en casa de Esteban, Will y la hija de Ralph no pudieron estar juntos como querían.

Ismael siguió a Rosy pues le pidieron que llevara algo de licor para brindar.

—Amor, por fin solos, dame un beso—dijo Ismael agarrándola de la cintura, ella le apartó las manos.

—Ismael, la verdad es que he dejado de amarte, quiero romper mi compromiso contigo.

El joven estaba atónito, no podía creer que lo cortaran de esa manera, él se sentía seguro del amor de Rosy.

—¿Te has enamorado de alguien más? Nuestros padres planearon nuestra unión, yo no quiero causarles un disgusto.

—Esta noche se lo diré a mi papá, tú coméntaselo al tuyo.

—Yo no quiero terminar el compromiso, es mejor que te de unos días para que lo pienses bien, todavía no le digas nada a tus padres, creo que estás confundida.

—Nunca he estado más segura de mis sentimientos, después de la fiesta se los comunicaré a nuestros padres.

Esa noche Albert estaba curioso

—¿Qué te mandó tu padre en ese cofre?

—Le pedí que vendiera otra propiedad y me mandó el dinero, quiero seguir invirtiendo aquí.

—Haces bien, Chicago es una ciudad prospera, estoy algo mareado por todo lo que tomé, me iré a descansar.

Rosy e Isaac esperaron a que todos se durmieran para encontrarse a solas en secreto.

—¿Sigues molesto?

—Desde hace unos meses debiste terminar con él por correspondencia—Le reprochó Isaac

—Ya terminé con él.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Quiere que lo piense bien, no quiere causarle un disgusto a nuestros padres.

—Es necesario que le digamos a tu papá que nos amamos si es posible mañana mismo.

—Temo que se enoje, todavía está reciente lo de Anita, no creo que lo comprenda, quizás si me embarazo de ti…

—Me matará, cuando me casé con Anita casi me quema vivo.

—Sí, las reacciones de mi papá me dan miedo.

Esa noche Ralph se acordó cuando estuvo con Candy.

Me acuerdo cuando la encontré desmayada cerca de mi propiedad sus labios los tenía morados rápidamente la metí a mi cabaña para darle calor encendiendo la chimenea, sentí que Candy todavía estaba fría por lo que la tapé con algunas pieles como no entraba en calor me metí junto con ella, vi que tenía la mirada perdida y al sentir su aliento no pudo resistirme y la besé, no cerré los ojos para ver su expresión me di cuenta que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, recorrí su cuerpo a besos, al tocar sus muslos me enloquecí por completo mi miembro se endureció y necesitaba sentir alivio, como estaba seca su intimidad la humedecí con mi lengua en realidad deseaba que ella también experimentara el mismo placer que yo estaba sintiendo, pero era un tempano de hielo, aun así no pude evitarlo y cuando me hundí en ella miré en su rostro que le dolió, fui un poco brusco, a pesar de parir cuatro hijos la sentí estrecha o quizás fue porque estaba haciendo mía al amor de mi vida, traté de hacer movimientos lentos quería deleitarme y no acabar rápido, tenía que saborear el momento porque quizás nunca más tendría una oportunidad como esa, exprimí sus pechos en cada entrada que hice, ella agarró calor y hasta vi unas gotas de sudor o fueron las mías que le cayeron en el rostro, si se me volviera a presentar la oportunidad no dudaría ningún segundo en tomarla de nuevo.

Cuando Rosy entró a su casa Will le preguntó: ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Con quién estabas?

Ella se sintió descubierta.

 **Saludos y bendiciones chicas mañana primero Dios es la graduación de Israel de la secundaria, estoy un poco triste porque mi esposo no nos podrá acompañar por lo de su enfermedad, pero bueno de todas maneras trataré de mostrar entusiasmo por Isra. Felicidades a todas las que están celebrando graduaciones de sus pequeños o sus hijos jóvenes.**


	43. Chapter 43

—Estaba observando las lámparas encendidas del cielo—Respondió Rosy

—Comprendo, ya que Ismael está en Chicago te inspiraste cual poetisa— Dijo Will sonriendo.

—Ya sabes el amor nos hace ver lo hermoso de todo lo que nos rodea.

—Sí, de todas maneras, puedes observar las centelleantes estrellas del firmamento desde tu ventana, no quiero que te enfermes de pulmonía o te pique algún animal ponzoñoso.

—Eres demasiado sobreprotector.

—Quizás si yo hubiese estado en New Haven, Anita siguiera con vida.

—No es así hermano, Dios da y Dios quita de él somos así que nada podemos hacer en contra de sus designios.

—Al parecer ya te resignaste, a mí me pesa haberles dejado, quisiera que Anita estuviera con nosotros.

—Ella sigue y seguirá viva en nuestros recuerdos.

—No sé, creo que se me hará difícil aceptar cuando Isaac se enamore de otra mujer, quizás sentiré que está traicionando a mi hermana, me gustaría que le guardara luto toda la vida y que se quede sin casar— expresó Will

—Si nuestra madre le hubiese guardado luto a su primer esposo por siempre, nosotros no existiríamos, la vida sigue Will, no debemos ser egoístas, cuando Isaac encuentre esposa les desearemos que sean dichosos.

—Hablas por ti, ese día dejará de ser mi cuñado.

Al día siguiente Candy la hija de Ralph fue a la casa de los Andrew para ayudar a su suegra con los detalles de los atuendos de Constanza y Rosy, aunque el vestido de novia no era el tradicional blanco sino beige, entre las dos bordaban las aplicaciones.

—No entiendo por qué no sacaste la destreza de la pequeña Candy en la costura— Le reclamaba Candice a su hija Rosy.

—Mamá todos nacemos con diversos talentos y dones por ejemplo yo soy buena cocinera, Candy no podría matar ni una gallina o pavo, en cambio yo soy diestra para esas cosas.

—Pero Candy también sabe cocinar—Replicó su madre.

—Es decir que estás más orgullosa de la que no pariste que de mí, recuerda que soy buena para los negocios igual que mi padre, pídele a Candy que te saque cuentas.

—No es eso, simplemente que el tiempo se nos vino encima y quisiera más apoyo.

—Mamá tan solo pónganle aplicaciones al velo y al dobladillo, además la tela está bonita, no es necesario tanto adorno—intervino Constanza.

—Tu primera boda no fue tan fastuosa como lo será esta, debes lucir como lo que eres, una princesa.

—Soy una princesa con un hijo, además estoy embarazada, se me verá abultadito el vientre.

—De todas maneras, me jacto en decir que mis hijas son las jóvenes más hermosas de todo Chicago.

Candy la hija de Ralph comentó: Y Will el muchacho más guapo y gallardo de todo Illinois.

—Dices eso porque estás enamorada de mi hermano pero en realidad el más impresionante de todos los varones de la familia, es Isaac Day—Replicó Rosy sin pensarlo dos veces.

Todas la miraron perplejas por lo que dijo.

—Rosy el único que te debe parecer guapo es tu prometido Ismael, imagínate si llega a escuchar tu comentario además Isaac ya no pertenece a la familia tarde o temprano tendrá que rehacer su vida con alguna chica— Intervino su mamá llamándole la atención severamente.

—No me importa si Ismael escucha lo que pienso, de hecho, ya que estamos reunidas tengo que decirles que estoy enamorada de…

—¡La juventud! ¡Estoy contento de que por fin Constanza se una nuevamente en matrimonio con Esteban! De una vez anunciaremos tu compromiso con Ismael, seré consuegro de Josiah Gibbs por partida doble— dijo Albert entrando al salón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Papá creo que ya llegó la hora de confesarte que no me casaré con Ismael este tiempo que estuve alejada de él pude darme cuenta de que no lo amo.

Albert se quedó mirando inquisitivo a Rosy: No puedo creerte, si tú eras la que andabas atrás de él, además Josiah y yo tenemos previsto todo lo referente a lo que les daremos de herencia.

-Papá, es verdad lo que te digo, no estoy enamorada de Ismael, no me quiero casar con él.

Todas guardaron silencio, esperaban la reacción de Albert sabían que tarde o temprano estallaría en ira.

\- ¡Pues lo siento mucho jovencita, ya está decidido que te casarás con Ismael y, eso no está en discusión!

\- ¡No me puedes obligar!

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Eres mi hija y harás lo que yo te ordene! Faltaba más

Albert salió molesto de ahí y Candy trató de alcanzarlo.

-William espera.

-No sé cómo le harás para convencer a esa rebelde, soy capaz de entregarla encadenada en el altar.

-No te vayas sin desayunar.

-Se me quitó el hambre, cuando regrese espero encontrar a una hija sumisa y dispuesta a obedecer mis órdenes.

Después de dos horas Will pasó por donde estaba bordando Candy.

\- ¿Y las demás?

-Constanza, mamá y Rosy están discutiendo en una de las habitaciones-Respondió Candy la hija de Ralph.

\- ¿Por qué?

-No quiero ser indiscreta además dicen que eres iracundo y quizás reacciones mal si te enteras.

\- ¿Tú tienes el mismo concepto de mí? ¿Piensas que soy iracundo? - la cuestionó Will.

-No, yo sólo veo todo lo bueno en ti.

-Dame un beso ahorita que nadie nos ve- La tentó Will.

Candy dejó a un lado su labor y se acercó a él corriendo para besarse con pasión desbordante.

-Hablaré de una vez con tu padre, no puedo soportar más.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Candy eres tan inocente, sólo sé que ya ansío ser tu dueño.

Will salió de la casa, y vio a lo lejos a Isaac y Esteban conversando entre ellos, no se dieron cuenta que estaba a poca distancia.

-Pero tú mismo has visto que pone excusas para que Will no se acerque a Candy, creo que necesita otro escarmiento- discutía Isaac

\- ¿Y quien nos ha puesto por jueces a nosotros? no debemos entrometernos en sus asuntos.

-Tu porque ya eres feliz con Constanza, pero todavía nos falta a Will y a mí alcanzar la felicidad y tenemos que hacer que Ralph deje de ser un estorbo.

-No haré nada en contra de Ralph, no me toca a mí hacer justicia por lo que le hizo a mi suegra.

\- ¿Qué le hizo Ralph a mi madre, Esteban? -Preguntó Will al escucharlo.

 **Luisa Por fin pude cumplirte perdona la tardanza.**

 **¿Cómo creen que reaccione Will? Recuerden comentar para más actualizaciones, lindo ombligo de semana**


	44. Chapter 44

Isaac y Esteban lo miraron perplejos, Esteban tartamudeó un poco, pero al final no pudo decir nada.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta- los presionó Will para que hablasen.

Isaac un poco temeroso le preguntó: ¿Te acuerdas ese día qué estuvimos buscando a tu mamá?

-Me acuerdo muy bien, Ralph la encontró - Respondió Will, que al meditarlo un poco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pues se le ocurrieron miles de malos pensamientos.

Esteban se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lo único que pudo comentar fue: Will, tu sabes todo lo que nos apoyó Ralph, él nos dio aliento cuando estuvimos lejos de la familia, aunque también estaba separado de su hija. Él nos acompañó en los malos tiempos.

\- ve al grano de una buena vez Esteban- le ordenó Will casi gritando.

Isaac sin ningún reparo dijo: Ralph abusó de tu mamá, ese bebé que espera podría ser…

Esteban le dio un codazo a Isaac para que dejara de hablar.

\- ¡Se lo sacaré del vientre a mí mamá! – Amenazó Will como todo un insensato que no piensa las cosas antes de actuar y que sólo se deja guiar por sus impulsos y sed de venganza.

Isaac y Esteban lo detuvieron y forcejearon con él.

\- ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Juró que lo mataré!

-Recuerda que amas a Candy, por eso callamos, no queremos que haya más tragedias en la familia- Replicaba Esteban.

\- ¿Y se quedará ese perro sin castigo?

\- ¡Yo ya me vengué! ¡Fue por eso qué le corté el prepucio!

-Tu si eres mi amigo Isaac, no puedo decir lo mismo de Esteban.

\- ¿Qué harás? Yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas- Le externó Isaac.

Will respiraba agitado por el cansancio de luchar con Estaban e Isaac a fin de liberarse, miró hacia la casa, en ese momento salió la hija de Ralph quien al verlo lo saludó a la distancia, Will se dio la vuelta.

-Mi mamá ¿será inocente?

\- ¡No dudes de tu madre Will? Yo he presenciado cuando Ralph la acosa con sutileza. ¡Todo lo hace premeditadamente!

-Ojo por ojo y diente por diente- fue lo último que dijo Will y se alejó de ahí.

\- ¿Qué crees que haga?

-No sé, pero yo estaré pendiente, Ralph es un hombre muy fuerte y entrenado para matar- Respondió Isaac y fue atrás de Will. Al alcanzarlo le dijo: Debes planear lo que harás, recuerda que él tiene a varios hombres bajo su mando, tendrás que agarrarlo cuando esté sólo, ese día que lo circuncidé le puse una trampa, supe por dónde pasaría, si lo planeas bien, hasta puede parecer que un bandolero lo hizo, pues Ralph por su cargo tiene muchos enemigos.

-Isaac Day, tienes la sangre fría, eres en extremo inteligente y calculador, yo en este momento le iba a enterrar un cuchillo en el estómago sin pensarlo tanto. El después de eso, sigue actuando como amigo de la familia, se sienta en la misma mesa que nosotros el muy cínico.

-Primero quiero que pienses en Candy, ella no te perdonará que mates a su padre.

-Tu perdonaste a mi padre quien mató al tuyo.

-Jeremy Day, quizás si hubiera sido el que me crio, si hubiese alzado mi mano contra el gran William A. Andrew, aunque muriese en el intento, pero a Jeremy Day no lo reconozco como padre, Henry Day me inculcó buenos principios y es por ello que trato de controlar mis instintos para no matar a…

-No quiero que te involucres conmigo, si me descubren ciertamente me colgarán y no mereces tener el mismo destino que yo.

-Will, actúa con astucia no dejes que la sed de venganza te haga cometer tonterías.

\- ¡Eres irracional! ¡Como te atreviste a fijar tus ojos en Isaac Day! - Le reclamó Candy a su hija.

-Siempre lo he amado, Anita se la pasaba hablándome de él, diciéndome sus virtudes y yo me sentía mal, pues no quería que mi corazón albergara tanta confusión por eso me le metí por los ojos a Ismael, para no codiciar el novio ajeno, pero ahora Anita no está e Isaac me ha dicho que me ama.

-Todavía está reciente lo de Anita, Isaac ha de estar confundido, no es correcto que ustedes estén juntos, eso no lo apruebo, no se lo diré a tu padre pues pensará que Isaac te sedujo, pensará que tiene la misma maldad de su padre.

 **Hola chicas aquí un pequeño adelanto de lo que se avecina, espero que estén bien, hay una querida amiga que me pidió por su cumple la actualización de cualquiera de estos dos fics, será el 19 de este mes son: el lazo que me une a ti o la de Creí que mi destino eres tú. ¿Por cuál votan? Bendiciones chicas, Gracias por sus comentarios. ¿Cómo creen que se vengará Will? ¿Lo ayudará Isaac?**


	45. Chapter 45

Llegó el momento esperado por todos (la boda entre Constanza y Esteban). Desde el día anterior los siervos de los Andrew fueron a la finca de los Gibbs para terminar el arreglo y decoración del granero. En otro tiempo, Ralph se hubiese ofrecido para pedirle al alcalde el edificio del ayuntamiento para tal celebración, pero Esteban y él dejaron de hablarse, más bien, Esteban esquivaba Ralph; lo estimó, fueron amigos, quizá hasta lo hubiese defendido si se encontrara en peligro, pero después de ese abuso en contra de su suegra, no daba de rescate ni un centavo por Ralph. Al dejarle la invitación tuvo en breve diálogo con él.

 **Retrospección**

—Vine a invitarte a mi boda.

— Por fin los días oscuros quedaron atrás y tienes a tu lado a la mujer que amas— Se acercó Ralph para felicitarlo y Esteban no se dejó abrazar sino lo apartó bruscamente.

— Si tienes algo de vergüenza, inventa cualquier excusa y no vayas, sólo deja que asista tu hija, la verdad es que no deseo verte. No quiero que estropees mi felicidad con tu presencia.

Ralph se sintió ofendido y expresó —pues tendrás que soportarme, por nada del mundo me perdería tu boda, te sigo considerando como mi hermano menor.

— ¿Tu hermano has dicho? Estoy seguro que no dudarías en matarme, si llegara a amenazarte con denunciarte por lo que le hiciste a mi suegra.

— Caín mató a Abel, quizás sería un Caín si me siento amenazado por ti. Sé que no hablarás, no te gustaría opacar el presente lleno de paz que está viviendo la familia Andrew.

— ¿En qué momento te convertiste en un ser despreciable? Acechando a mi suegra, ninguna de nuestras mujeres puede estar segura contigo cerca, si fuiste capaz de algo tan abominable eres capaz de todo.

—No te confundas, la única que enciende todos mis sentidos es Candy. A las otras las veo como si fueran mis hijas.

—Realmente espero que no vayas.

—Entonces no entiendo para qué me invitas.

—Por Will, tú sabes que él está enamorado de tu hija.

–Odiaré imponerte mi presencia, pero si iré.

 **Fin de la retrospección.**

Pusieron un piso de madera para que los invitados importantes, no se ensuciaran los zapatos.

Por unos momentos Albert recordó la fastuosidad de su mansión en Escocia, nada que ver con las fincas o el centro de Chicago con edificios de madera, solo el ayuntamiento, la torre de agua, y la estación de bombeo eran de ladrillo. Hasta en New Haven había construcciones arquitectónicamente hermosas, tuvo en su pensamiento el proyecto de hacerle una mansión a Candy, fue la última meta que se propuso. Adquirió una propiedad cerca de la finca de Will y le diría a un arquitecto de New haven que le diseñara su hogar.

Terminó el enlace matrimonial en la Iglesia. Todos los invitados acudieron al granero de los Gibbs.

Ralph, Albert y Josiah eran hombres que vivieron con ciertos lujos, el que la celebración fuera en un granero era algo inconcebible, en su mente visualizaban a Chicago como una ciudad próspera, ellos meterían la modernidad (o sus descendientes), no se podía quedar así con sencillas construcciones de madera.

Empezó la música folklórica de violín y acordeón distaba mucho de las grandes orquestas. Las mujeres Andrew eran adaptables, lo único que valía para ellas era la unión familiar, los lujos era algo secundario. La que no perdía su elegancia era la joven Candy sin duda después de Constanza era la de mejor vestimenta y luego Rosy.

Will contempló a la distancia a la hija de Ralph, en días anteriores su comportamiento con ella era huraño, pero la joven se lo atribuía al exceso de trabajo, seguía siendo perfecto ante sus ojos. Will llevó de acompañante a Patsy.

Ismael se mostraba enamorado de Rosy delante de Josiah su padre, aunque su corazón se inclinaba por Candy la hija de Ralph. Él fue el único que notó la actitud distante de Will, por lo que vio una oportunidad para acercarse a Candy; se fijó también en el cruce de miradas de Isaac y Rosy, sólo faltaba descubrirlos así él podría acusar a su novia de ser desleal.

Ralph mientras bailaba con su hija, la notó triste, se imaginó quien era el motivo.

¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

—No sé, para mí todo marchaba bien, pero el trajo a esa muchacha.

—Hablaré con Will. Despertó tu amor hacia él. Se está burlando de ti.

—Sé que tiene alguna explicación —trató de justificarlo Candy.

Candy vio que Will le llevó ponche y bocadillos a Patsy. Su corazón sufría por verlos juntos al grado de sentirse indispuesta y tomar asiento.

Albert estaba tan enojado con Will que fue hacia él para llamarle la atención.

— ¿A qué estás jugando?

— ¿A qué te refieres? Mira te presento a Patsy es mi amiga.

—Tú sabes a qué me refiero —Se dirigió a Patsy y le dijo —disculpe señorita, ¿Me permite hablar a solas con mi hijo por unos instantes?

—Si señor Andrew, mientras iré por más bocadillos.

—Enviáremos a esa muchachita a su casa y tú sacarás a bailar a Candy.

— ¡Es mi invitada! Yo iré a dejarla, pero antes quiero seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

Albert agarró a su hijo por el cuello —todos sabemos que te le declaraste a la pequeña Candy, no te comportes como un canalla.

—Deja a Will, luego nos explicará su comportamiento, por favor no hagas una escena en la fiesta de tu hija, todos les están mirando —Intervino Candy a favor de su hijo.

Durante la distracción, Constanza se acercó a Patsy y la echó, le pidió el favor a Ralph que la llevará a su casa.

Will miró a todos lados pudo ver que Patsy cruzaba la puerta acompañada de Ralph. Caminó hacia su caballo para seguir a Ralph, pero la joven Candy lo abordó diciendo:

—¿Irás tras ella? ¿Qué pasa contigo Will? ¿Por qué la trajiste?

—Lo siento Candy me he dado cuenta que, en realidad te quiero como hermana, no me atraes como mujer.

—No es cierto, yo sé que me amas.

Unos cuantos escucharon llorar a la muchacha, Will se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído: Vamos a conversar en otro lado.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa, era un caos la cocina, entraban y salían los siervos de Will de la casa de los Gibbs transportando vino o comida. No se dieron cuenta que los jóvenes entraron en una de las recámaras. Candy era un mar de lágrimas.

Lo siento pequeña, pero no quiero seguirte dando falsas ilusiones, lo nuestro no puede ser.

 **Luisa por fin pude actualizar, te pido disculpas por la tardanza. Luz comprendo pero ya está por terminar. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios.**


End file.
